


A+

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь вытащить члена стаи из неприятностей, Стайлз теряет память. И забывает, что встречается с Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> И небольшое примечание: так как у Джеффа черт ногу сломит когда заканчивается один сезон и начинается другой (месяц, имею в виду), у меня конец второго сезона приходится на конец мая - начало июня.

  
  
[  
](http://s019.radikal.ru/i631/1301/2a/464e650b6e2a.jpg)  


Стайлз перевернулся на спину, поставил ноутбук на живот, поправил крышку, чтобы было лучше видно, и включил присланный Скоттом трек. Прослушал первые пятнадцать секунд и промотал до середины. Недоверчиво уставился в проигрыватель и выключил.   
  
\- Ну нет, чувак, - проговаривая вслух каждое слово, начал он печатать сообщение Скотту в скайпе. - Я не мог слушать такую херь. Бибер? Ты серьезно?  
  
Скотт прислал ему ржущий смайлик, и Стайлз быстро набрал «придурок» и закрыл ноут. Отставил его в сторону и рывком поднялся с кровати. Послышалось, как хлопнула входная дверь и звякнули ключи, брошенные на тумбочку рядом с входом в гостиную.   
  
Стайлз одернул майку и не спеша вышел из комнаты. Босые ступни приятно холодил паркет.  
  
\- Привет! – крикнул он, совершенно точно зная, кто там.   
  
\- Привет, - отозвался отец и устало улыбнулся, когда Стайлз быстро спустился по лестнице, на ходу поправляя сползшие шорты. – Как ты?  
  
\- Если не учитывать, что Скотт пытается меня убедить, что я слушаю Бибера, то все отлично.   
  
Отец непонимающе нахмурился, и лицо Стайлза тут же удивленно вытянулось.   
  
\- Только не говори, что он прав.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, кто такой  _Бибер_ , - фыркнул он и направился в кухню, отстегивая кобуру. С тяжелым вздохом он положил ее на стол и полез в холодильник. Увидел ярко-синий контейнер и оглянулся на Стайлза. – У нас были гости?  
  
\- Да, заходила Мелисса, - Стайлз прислонился к столу и рассеянно почесал локоть. – Сказала, что приготовила слишком много.   
  
\- Кукурузная запеканка, - открыв крышку, довольно протянул отец и поставил контейнер на стол. – Ты ел?  
  
\- Ел. Там твоя порция осталась.  
  
Стайлз обошел стол и сел напротив него, подпер руками голову и задумчиво уставился на чайник. Шериф перехватил его взгляд и обеспокоенно нахмурился.   
  
\- Что-то не так, Стайлз? – он подошел ближе. - Ты что-то вспомнил?  
  
Тот поднял на него удивленный взгляд и с заминкой отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
\- Ничего, - отец потрепал его по голове и улыбнулся, - врачи говорят, что ты еще все вспомнишь.   
  
\- Да, - без эмоций отозвался Стайлз. – А еще они говорят, что это пятьдесят на пятьдесят. В моем случае память может и не вернуться.   
  
Шериф поджал губы и опустил голову, словно ему было физически больно слышать эти слова. Стайлз запоздало осознал, что говорить это при нем не следовало. Он всегда очень остро реагировал на такие предположения.   
  
\- Эй, - Стайлз замялся и скованно улыбнулся. – Но все же не так плохо. Я помню тебя и Скотта, и еще половину школы, – хоть некоторые и не догадываются о моем существовании, например, Лидия – и Мелиссу узнал, а еще я помню, как ты застукал Джери в своем кабинете, целующимся с мисс Кримерс. О да, я помню и _это_!  
  
Шериф усмехнулся и тоскливо посмотрел на него:  
  
\- Ты все вспомнишь. Ты же Стилински. Стилински ничего не забывают.   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз и махнул рукой в сторону запеканки. – Подогревай и ешь! Давай-давай, я уже слышу, как урчит у тебя в животе!  
  
Он поджал губы, когда отец отвернулся, чтобы поставить запеканку в микроволновку, и зажмурился сильно-сильно. Всего на несколько секунд. А затем снова посмотрел на отца, начал расспрашивать, как прошел его день, и с жадностью слушал про ограбление магазина «Свитс» на пересечении Олд-Парк и Прейс-стрит. Когда им со Скоттом было по тринадцать, они фантазировали, как их случайно закрывают в магазине на ночь. А теперь выяснилось, что кого-то все же закрыли, и он утащил три коробки фирменных сладостей и съел почти все, что стояло на витрине.   
  
Стайлз достал из холодильника молоко, налил в стакан - отец озадаченно на него взглянул, но ничего не сказал – и уселся на свое место, продолжая выпытывать все новые и новые подробности дела.   
  
Он отчаянно пытался не думать о свое проблеме. Прошло уже три с половиной недели, а Стайлз так и не смог вспомнить предшествующие сотрясению летние месяцы. Они словно стерлись из памяти. Не осталось ни следа.   
  
Словно он заснул в конце мая, а проснулся в сентябре.   
  


  
  
Айзек вытянулся на кушетке и громко зевнул. Дерек бросил в него подушкой и поднялся с дивана, повернутого к окну. Плотные, темные занавески были пыльными, а светлый тюль окрасился в серый цвет.   
  
\- Долго нам еще здесь торчать? – хриплым со сна голосом спросил Айзек, задирая голову и разглядывая спину Дерека.   
  
\- Столько, сколько придется.  
  
\- И напомни мне, из-за чего я уже которую неделю мучаюсь на этом пыточном приспособлении для сна?   
  
Дерек оглянулся на него и взглянул на кушетку, на которой развалился Айзек. Его слишком длинные ноги не помещались на ней, а голова устроилась на тоненьком валике. Узкое сиденье, наполненное старым, тонким поролоном, прогнулось под его весом.   
  
\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, - ответил Дерек, подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул на улицу, оглядывая округу. Никого не было видно. Это было и хорошо, и плохо. Скотт обещал придти рано утром, а сейчас на часах большая стрелка красовалась на двенадцати. В старом холодильнике не осталось ничего, кроме обветренного куска масла, и водопровод выплевывал темную от ржавчины воду.  
  
\- Точно, - хмыкнул Айзек и сел. Запустил пальцы в кудряшки и разлохматил их, пытаясь проснуться. Спину немного ломило от неудобной позы, а ноги затекли. – Ты знаешь, мне неплохо бы хоть иногда появляться в школе. Я все еще хочу ее закончить.  
  
\- Тебя выследят.   
  
\- Нет, мне поможет Скотт, - возразил Айзек.   
  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Поможет. Так же как и с обещанием заглянуть утром.   
  
Айзек нахмурился и помолчал. На какое-то время в гостиной повисло молчание. Яркие желто-розовые гирлянды цветов на пожелтевших обоях приковывали взгляд и с каждой минутой становились все невыносимей и невыносимей. Айзек отвернулся и посмотрел в коридор. Там, где должна была висеть дверь, болтались только петли. За узким коридором находилась кухня, где возвышался старый холодильник с округленными углами. Обычно он утробно рычал, охлаждая продукты, но сейчас внутри ничего съедобного не было, и они его выключили, чтобы не раздражал.   
  
\- Я верю ему, - сказал Айзек, отряхивая рукав джемпера от пыли.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил. Они оба знали мнения друг друга. И лишний раз напоминать, Дерек не собирался. У Айзека прекрасная память. Вот пусть и помнит. Это в любом случае в его интересах.  
  
У кромки леса через дорогу мелькнула тень, и Дерек подобрался, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь к быстрому сердцебиению и сбившемуся дыханию.   
  
Но облегченно вздохнул, уловив знакомый запах, и отошел от окна.   
  
Скотт быстро заскочил в дом, словно за ним гнались, и прижался к двери спиной. Айзек вышел навстречу, кивнул в знак приветствия, забрал пакет с едой и унес его на кухню.   
  
\- Ты обещал прийти утром, - Дерек прислонился к дверному косяку и нахмурился. – Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Вчера было полнолуние, - выдохнул Скотт, выравнивая дыхание. Он уперся руками в согнутые колени и опустил голову.  
  
\- И что? У тебя с этим были проблемы?  
  
\- Не у меня, - фыркнул Скотт и посмотрел на него исподлобья. - У Стайлза.   
  
Дерек выпрямился, стиснул зубы и шагнул к нему.   
  
\- Что? – тихим, обманчиво спокойным голосом спросил он. И только расширившиеся глаза выдавали его волнение.  
  
\- Он не поверил, что я научился с этим справляться, и пристегнул меня к батарее.   
  
Айзек на кухне громко заржал и вышел в коридор, дожевывая большой кусок свежего багета. Скотт бросил на него недовольный взгляд и покачал головой. Айзек был неплохим парнем, но иногда вел себя как козел.   
  
\- Ты не мог отстегнуться? – счастливым голосом спросил он, облизывая губы и стряхивая с джемпера крошки.   
  
\- Не мог, - ответил Скотт. – Он что-то сделал с наручниками. От них пахло аконитом. Я чуть с ума не сошел, - пожаловался он, глядя на Дерека. Тот вздохнул, устало провел руками по лицу и пошел в кухню. Есть хотелось дико. Айзек посеменил следом, заглядывая через его плечо в пакет и ревниво наблюдая, как Дерек отламывает большой кусок багета.   
  
\- Что еще нового? От Питера слышно что-нибудь? – спросил Дерек и придирчиво взглянул на продукты. Овощи, мясо, соль, чай, три бутылки с водой и несколько пачек замороженных полуфабрикатов. И, как и просил Айзек, вминая Скотта в стену, упаковка шоколадных батончиков.   
  
\- Питер как сквозь землю провалился. Я пытался его найти, но…- Скотт замялся, - но со Стайлзом это сделать сложно.   
  
\- Он совсем ничего не вспомнил? – спросил Айзек.   
  
\- Нет, - Скотт покачал головой и искоса взглянул на Дерека. Тот методично жевал булку и смотрел в стол отсутствующим взглядом.   
  
\- Если Питера не видно, то почему мы не можем вылезти отсюда? – Айзек достал из упаковки один батончик и, сорвав обертку, укусил.  
  
\- Он в городе. Он не мог уйти, - покачал головой Дерек. И взглянул на Айзека. – А если мы случайно раскроем это место, то другого убежища у нас не будет.   
  
\- Ну почему? – Айзек вскинул брови и улыбнулся. – Я могу перекантоваться у Скотта, а ты у Стайлза.   
  
Скотт с Дереком перевели на него одинаково хмурые взгляды. Айзек проглотил откушенный кусок и вытер уголки губ.   
  
\- И не нужно на меня так смотреть, - сказал он, тыкая пальцем то в Скотта, то в Дерека. – Я, конечно, ужасно благодарен за возможность воспользоваться старым домом бабушки твоего отца, Скотт, но из спальных мест здесь только неудобный, короткий диван и старая кушетка, холодильник орет, словно старая газонокосилка, а кран плюется ржавой водой, которая не пригодна ни для того чтобы помыться, ни для того чтобы утолить жажду. А еще я задолбался сидеть в четырех стенах с убивающимся Дереком. И не смотри на меня  _так_. Я хочу в школу! Первый раз в жизни я хочу учиться!   
  
Айзек снова откусил от батончика и начал разозлено жевать, пристально следя за каждым движением Дерека.  
  
\- Ладно, - коротко вздохнув, ответил Дерек. – Пойдешь со Скоттом.   
  
\- Что? Кто это решил? Меня никто не забыл спросить? – воскликнул тот, по-стайлзовски всплеснув руками. Дерек поджал губы и упрямо смотрел Айзеку в глаза.  
  
\- А ты? – спросил он, игнорируя недовольство Скотта.   
  
\- Я останусь здесь.   
  
\- Почему? – не понял Айзек.  
  
\- Я все еще против! И меня все еще никто не слышит? – повысил голос Скотт.  
  
\- Ты не можешь торчать здесь вечно.   
  
\- Вы оглохли?  
  
\- Стайлзу нужно помочь вспомнить.  
  
\- Эй.   
  
\- Иначе все это так и останется. А я совсем не хочу каждый раз, оставаясь с тобой наедине, сопротивляться твоим эмоциям. Они неподъемные для меня, Дерек.  
  
Скотт открыл рот, собираясь вставить свое мнение. Видимо, наконец услышал, о чем говорил Айзек. И Дерек не выдержал, хлопнул ладонью по столу и зарычал, выпуская клыки и спуская волка с поводка.   
  
\- Заткнулись, - рявкнул он, прожигая злым взглядом то одного, то другого. – Скотт, когда ты согласился нам помочь, то обещал, что не предашь. Хочешь свалить сейчас?   
  
Тот отрицательно помотал головой, отшатнувшись к стене и потупив взгляд. Уголок рта Дерека дернулся в довольной улыбке. Скотт вел себя как примерная бета. Испуганный, но покорный.   
  
\- Значит, ты заберешь Айзека с собой. Ясно? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: – И не смейте искать неприятностей. Узнаете что-то о Питере или его альфе, сообщите. Но сами лезть не смейте. Усекли?  
  
\- Да, - в один голос ответили они.   
  
Дерек отстранился и удовлетворенно кивнул, убрал клыки и облизал губы.   
  
\- А ты где будешь? – с ноткой упрямства спросил Айзек.  
  
\- Здесь.  
  
\- А как же Стайлз?   
  
Дерек задрал голову к потолку и рыкнул сквозь зубы.   
  
\- Ты совсем идиот? – скосив на него взгляд, спросил он. – Это опасно. Я не собираюсь подставлять Стайлза. Тем более сейчас, когда он ничего не пом…  _не знает_.  
  
Айзек больше ничего не стал говорить, неодобрительно косясь в сторону Дерека, и остаток импровизированного завтрака-обеда они провели в тишине. Только возле самой двери, когда они уходили, Скотт остановился и оглянулся на Дерека.   
  
\- Он про тебя спрашивал.  
  
\- Что? – Дерек сглотнул и нахмурился, внутренне подбираясь.  
  
\- Не разрубили ли тебя на части, - грустно усмехнулся Скотт, опустил взгляд и добавил: – Он тебя давно не видел. Показался бы ему что ли.   
  
\- Это опасно.   
  
\- Для кого? Для него или для тебя, а? – Скотт не стал дожидаться ответа и вышел, закрыв дверь.  
  
Дерек стоял посередине узкого коридора пустого, старого дома, испытывая чувство дежавю, и смотрел на гладкую дверь. В кухне вновь утробно рычал холодильник, охлаждая принесенные продукты, на чердаке ветер шевелил разбросанные старые газеты.   
  
А ему совершенно нечем было дышать.   
  


  
  
Стайлз оттянул нижнее веко и хлопнул себя по щеке. Скотт и Айзек озадаченно на него покосились.   
  
\- Харрис безжалостный мудак, - сокрушенно пробормотал Стайлз, запихнув в рот листья салата, облитые соусом. – Никого снисхождения не делает!  
  
\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с тобой нянчились, - усмехнулся Скотт, забирая у Айзека открытую пачку апельсинового сока.   
  
\- Эй, это мое, - возмутился он.   
  
\- Давай махнемся? Мне достался томатный, а я его терпеть не могу, - Скотт жалобно посмотрел на него, будто бы незаметно высасывая через трубочку сок.   
  
Айзек фыркнул и забрал его пачку.   
  
\- Ну да, - согласился Стайлз, с удивлением наблюдая за манипуляциями с соком. – Но для него я готов был сделать исключение. Ты сам видел, как он гонял меня по материалу, который мы изучали в конце года. Откуда я его знаю?  
  
\- Ты за него получил «А», - вставил Скотт, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Да что ты? Быть такого не может.   
  
\- Поверь, - усмехнулся он. Айзек улыбнулся.   
  
\- Вы так сладко спелись, что меня тошнит, - скривился Стайлз, показательно отодвигаясь от них и отворачиваясь. Теперь он смотрел на столик, за которым обедали Джексон, Дэнни и Лидия. Стайлз задумчиво обхватил губами трубочку и отпил немного яблочного сока. – Да, с вами мне не грозит попасть за тот столик.   
  
Айзек оглянулся и фыркнул.  
  
\- Точно. Куда уж нам, - покачав головой, он откусил небольшой кусок от морковного пирога и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом. Всего второй день ест нормальную еду и спит на нормальной кровати, а ощущения такие, будто жизнь не может стать лучше. Невозможно.   
  
\- Хотя, - задумчиво протянул Стайлз и почесал подбородок. – Я мог бы…  
  
\- Как? – улыбнулся Скотт.   
  
\- У Дэнни же сейчас нет парня? – пошевелив бровями, спросил Стайлз. Скотт подавился и закашлялся.   
  
\- Нет, - просипел он.  
  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся и, вздохнув, с новыми силами взялся за салат.   
  
\- И что это значит? – тихо шепнул Скотт, искренне надеясь, что Джексон их не слышит.   
  
\- Что у меня есть шанс, - пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
\- В чем? – не понял Айзек.   
  
\- С Дэнни. А что? Я нравлюсь геям, - он обвел взглядом застывшие от ужаса лица друзей и нахмурился: – В чем дело? Мне, может быть, и нравятся мужские задницы, но явно не ваши.  
  
\- Джексон же теперь оборотень, - быстро произнес Айзек, наклоняясь к Стайлзу. – И он может нас слышать. Так что ты поаккуратней с озвучиванием своих планов. По совращению его лучшего друга. О’кей?  
  
\- О’кей, - кивнул Стайлз, подозрительно покосившись в сторону смеющегося Уиттмора. Он не был похож на человека, который услышал бы подобное признание.   
  
У них оставалось еще один урок и тренировка по лакроссу. Финсток, увидев Айзека, орал минут пятнадцать, припоминая всех своих родственников, которых упекли в тюрьму или психбольницу. Как он перешел от прогулов тренировок к этой теме, не понял никто, кроме Гринберга, но тот отказался объяснять.  
  
Стайлз послушно сидел на скамейке и перекидывал из одной руки в другую клюшку. Отец рассказал ему о его звездном матче, где он был героем, а теперь он вновь сидел в почти не меняющейся «команде» запасных и смотрел за тренировкой. Тяжело вздохнув, он взглянул на трибуны, где Лидия, не отрываясь, следила за Джексоном и, когда он забивал, вскакивала и хлопала в ладоши. Раньше она смотрела за ним не так пристально. Лишь иногда бросая взгляд на поле, проверяя, как идут дела, а затем снова утыкалась в журнал или телефон.   
  
Видимо, многое поменялось за те три месяца. Все ходили вокруг вроде бы знакомые, но немного другие. Все же пережитое меняет людей, будь это хорошее или плохое. И он сам чувствовал, что поменялся. Но пока не мог понять - как и из-за чего.  
  
Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону и замер. У ближней трибуны стоял Дерек и смотрел прямо на него. Как раньше. С лицом, лишенных любых проявлений эмоций. Прошло несколько минут, но он так и не отвернулся. Стайлз достал из кармана мобильник и полистал телефонную книгу. Ну должен же у него остаться его номер телефона? Номера хранились на сим-карте, а вот все остальное было в старом, разбитом мобильнике, от которого осталась только начинка. История переписки стала бы классным развлечением.   
  
\- Вот он, - улыбнулся Стайлз и быстро нажал вызов. Потер нижнюю губу и прищурился. Дерек достал мобильник и принял звонок. – Опять за старое, сталкер?  
  
\- Да, - с заминкой выдавил Дерек. Его голос прозвучал странно. Словно ему трудно было говорить. Если бы оборотни могли подхватить простуду, Стайлз решил, что Дерек заболел.  
  
\- Пришел посмотреть на тренировку?   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И как? Нравится?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты другие слова знаешь? Погоди! Дай угадаю – «да»?  
  
\- Именно, - прежним тоном ответил Дерек. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и провел ладонью по волосам.   
  
\- Занятный разговор, - хмыкнул он и посмотрел в упор. Ему хотелось бы разглядеть Дерека поближе. Все-таки они действительно давно не виделись. Почти месяц.   
  
И еще три.  
  
\- Ну и смотри, - Стайлз хотел уже отключиться, но Дерек вдруг быстро спросил:  
  
\- Как ты?  
  
Стайлз нахмурился и шокировано уставился на зеленый подстриженный газон.   
  
\- Ты действительно только что спросил как я? – уточнил он.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- О-о, ну-у, как тебе сказать, - пробормотал Стайлз, перекладывая трубку к другому уху и отворачиваясь от уставившегося на него Скотта. – Ошарашен до глубины души. А она у меня просто  _бездна_. Можешь осознать всю суть моих эмоций.  
  
\- Почему?   
  
\- Дай подумать, наверно… потому что ты интересуешься моим здоровьем? Состоянием? Жизнью? Я не знаю, Дерек.   
  
\- Точно, - хмыкнул тот и Стайлз видел, как он опустил голову. Впервые за их разговор. – Я же обычно так не делаю.   
  
\- Да, чувак, - закивал он, выражая бурное согласие. – Не делаешь.  
  
\- Ты против? – Дерек снова смотрел на него. Его голос звучал мягко.  
  
\- Э-э, да мне как-то пофиг. Если тебе это нужно, мне не сложно ответить, - растерялся Стайлз, почесал щеку и покосился в сторону Скотта.   
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Все, пока. У меня трубка садится.  
  
\- Ага.   
  
Стайлз отключился и нахмурился. Дерек был странный. Последнее, что он запомнил, это как они болтались в бассейне, спасаясь от канимы. И тогда Дереку было плевать на все, кроме своей стаи и убийства Джексона. Но Джексон теперь бегал по полю наравне со Скоттом и Айзеком и не выглядел особо  _мертвым_. Зато Дерек стал вести себя необычно. Стайлз раньше пытался выпытать у Скотта, где тот находится, но он молчал, как будто воды в рот набрал, и мычал лишь что-то невразумительное. А потом к нему нелегально переехал Айзек, и вытащить из них обоих информацию стало совершенно невыполнимой миссией. Том Круз вряд ли бы справился.   
  
Но куда там Крузу до Стилински!   
  
Стайлз посмотрел в сторону трибуны, у которой стоял Дерек, но его там уже не было.   
  
\- Хоть что-то не меняется, - фыркнул он и взглянул на поле как раз в тот момент, когда Джексон забил очередной гол. Лидия на трибуне вскочила со скамейки и радостно закричала, хлопнув несколько раз в ладоши. Рядом с ней теперь сидела другая «подруга».  
  
Эллисон Стайлз видел лишь пару раз после выписки.   
  


  
  
\- Стайлз! – крикнул через дверь отец и постучал. Стайлз выключил воду и отодвинул занавеску.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- У тебя телефон надрывается. Еще пара минут – и я сойду с ума!   
  
Стайлз прислушался и закатил глаза – ну кому он так срочно понадобился? Открыв дверь, он протянул мокрую раскрытую ладонь. Отец положил на нее телефон.  
  
\- Вытри потом здесь, - сказал он, указывая на пол, но Стайлз не услышал. Он забрал орущий мобильник и подозрительно уставился на имя звонившего. «Хмурый волк».   
  
Стайлз сбросил звонок, положил на полочку под зеркалом и залез обратно под душ, включил воду и чертыхнулся. Телефон снова зазвонил.  
  
\- Да! – рявкнул он в трубку.   
  
\- Ты меня сбрасывал, - недовольно отозвался Дерек. – Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Да, господи, случилось, - активно закивал он.  
  
\- Что? – по голосу стало ясно, как Дерек подобрался, готовясь услышать что-то действительно страшное. Стайлзу даже неловко стало.  
  
\- Черт тебя задери, я в душе, - терпеливо ответил он и устало вздохнул. – Семь минут не мог подождать?   
  
\- Не семь. Восемь с половиной, - на автомате ответил Дерек и резко замолчал. Стайлз поежился и поправил шторку, судорожно вглядываясь в просветы между черными следами подошв – отец всегда ворчливо говорил, что чувствует себя, как на месте преступления. В ванной по-прежнему никого не было.  
  
\- Мне вот с одной стороны интересно, откуда ты знаешь, сколько времени я трачу на душ, а с другой - нет. Поэтому сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал. Что тебе нужно? - Стайлз прислонился к холодной плитке спиной и задрал голову, глядя в потолок. Гель медленно стекал с плеч по груди и животу. Стайлз провел рукой, растирая его.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что не против рассказывать мне, как ты, - честность Дерека и сбивала с толку, и вызывала странное чувство. У Стайлза засосало под ложечкой. Он закусил губы.  
  
\- Тебе действительно интересно?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Дерек и усмехнулся: – Так ты сейчас в душе?  
  
Стайлз вспыхнул, широко открыл глаза и рот, хватая воздух. Что это был за тон? Какого хера он спрашивает у него об этом  _так_?  
  
Громко прочистив горло, он кивнул, потом понял, что Дерек не может его увидеть - ведь не может? Пусть не может! – и сказал:  
  
\- Ага.   
  
\- Не слышу шума воды.  
  
Стайлз включил душ и встал к нему вполоборота, чтобы вода не попала на мобильник.   
  
\- Теперь да, - сказал Дерек.   
  
\- Легче стало?  
  
\- А должно?   
  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - Стайлз провел рукой по волосам и старался дышать ровно, но сердце все равно заполошно колотилось в груди, а легкие стали какими-то жадными. Им все больше не хватало воздуха. – Звонишь. Сам. Просто так. И задаешь странные вопросы. Давай, ты перезвонишь минут через двадцать, а? Тогда я наверняка буду готов к подобным разговорам.  
  
\- Думаешь, сумеешь подготовиться? – от мягкого, снисходительного тона Дерека Стайлз сглотнул.   
  
\- Да. Я не знаю, что там произошло за те месяцы, но дай мне привыкнуть к такой манере общения, о’кей?  
  
\- Нет, - вдруг резко и властно ответил Дерек.   
  
\- Нет? Что значит «нет»?  
  
\- Ты к этому не привыкнешь.   
  
\- Почему? – Стайлз сильно зажмурился, слушая, как Дерек усмехается в трубку. Это было странно, и у него немного разболелась голова. Наверняка из-за глупых легких, не желающих принимать кислород. В самом деле, у него, что паническая атака началась?  
  
\- Не знаю. Это ты мне скажи. Ты же умный, придумай.   
  
\- Ты издеваешься? – спокойно спросил Стайлз. – Я включу мобильник через двадцать минут. Тогда, если тебе захочется, можешь позвонить.   
  
Стайлз сбросил звонок, не дав Дереку вставить и слова, и действительно выключил телефон, положил его на полку и повернулся к лившейся на него воде. Подставил лицо под упругие струи, приоткрыл рот, позволяя воде набираться во рту, а затем опустил голову и выплюнул. Вода приятно застучала по плечам и шеи. Стайлз уперся руками в стену и посмотрел на свой член. Тот слегка набух, и яйца немного потяжелели. Стайлз дотронулся до себя, пытаясь представить Лидию, но спустя несколько ритмичных движений, выругался и быстро домылся.   
  
Может, это было связано с его травмой и скоро пройдет?   
  
Стайлз выключил воду, вылез и встал напротив запотевшего зеркала. На пол капала вода, но он не обращал на это внимания. Протер ладонью зеркало и уставился в свое отражение. Раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды щеки, нахмуренные брови и опущенные уголки губ.   
  
\- Чувак, ну давай подрочим нормально? Как раньше, – жалобно скривился Стайлз, словно отражение могло ему в этом помочь. – Лидия же такая шикарная. У нее такая потрясающая фигура, такие мягкие волосы.   
  
Зеркало ничего ему не ответило. Стайлз вздохнул и наскоро вытерся полотенцем. Подхватил телефон и ушел в комнату.   
  
Ровно через двадцать минут он, как и обещал, включил мобильник и улегся на кровати, согнув одну ногу. Дерек позвонил через три минуты.   
  
\- Ты опоздал, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я мог бы и не брать трубку.   
  
\- Я дал тебе фору на случай, если ты опять запутался в стрелках на своем будильнике.  
Дерек улыбался! Стайлз готов был дать руку на отсечение. И сам улыбнулся, а потом перевел взгляд на пузатый будильник, стоящий на тумбочке и помрачнел.   
  
\- Так хорошо знаешь мою комнату? – спросил он.  
  
\- Один раз  _увижу_  и  _запомню_ , - ответил Дерек, и то, как он это произнес, заставило Стайлза слегка вздрогнуть. По телу словно маленькие разрядики тока пробежали. Волосы на руках встали дыбом, а пальцы сами скользнули под резинку трусов. Голос у Дерека был такой, каким разговаривают в «сексе по телефону» - Стайлз-то знает, как-то раз звонил ради любопытства.  
  
\- Какая память. Завидую, чувак, - сбившись в начале фразе, Стайлз взял себя в руки под конец. – И что ты хочешь услышать? Как прошел мой день?  
  
\- Валяй.  
  
\- Ха! Валяю. Значит, утром я проснулся, - со зловещей улыбкой начал Стайлз. Он рассказывал про завтрак с отцом, про заглохший на подъеме джип, про то, насколько полезен в хозяйстве Скотт, про его подозрительную дружбу с Айзеком, про урок у Харриса, про то, какая у Лидии сегодня была короткая юбка, и уже подошел к рассказу о своем плане по обольщению Дэнни, как Дерек вдруг рвано выдохнул. – Что такое?  
  
\- Продолжай, - хмуро отозвался он.   
  
\- Ла-адно, как скажешь. Так вот. Дэнни. Кстати, как думаешь, я мог бы понравиться парню? – спросил Стайлз и быстро добавил: - Я уже у всех спрашивал. Так что ничего личного, чувак, это чисто для статистики.   
  
\- Такому, как Дэнни? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Вряд ли.  
  
\- Почему? – нахмурился Стайлз, впрочем, ожидая, что его сейчас пошлют.  
  
\- Дэнни – принимающая сторона, - усмехнулся Дерек и тихо – Стайлз подумал, что ему послышалось, – продолжил: - Как и ты.  
  
\- Не понял. Связь плохая, - Стайлз посмотрел на деления антенны, но там были все палочки. – У тебя плохая.   
  
\- Дэнни – принимающая сторона, - громко повторил Дерек, и на этот раз ничего больше не сказал. А может, и в тот тоже ничего не говорил?   
  
\- Как это принимающая? Снизу, что ли?   
  
\- Ага.   
  
\- А откуда ты знаешь? – Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и облизал рот. – Ты с ним зажигал,  _Мигель_?  
  
Дерек молчал несколько секунд, а затем ответил:  
  
\- Нет. Но он бы этого хотел.   
  
\- Так почему же ты не осчастливишь его? – Стайлз прикрыл глаза и погладил член. Он смотрел гейскую порнуху и знал, как это все происходит. Представить Дэнни и Дерека вместе было несложно. Они бы отлично смотрелись рядом. Только вот дрочить на это не хотелось. И даже наоборот. Стайлз вытащил руку из трусов и закинул ее за голову.   
  
\- Мне это не нужно, - спокойно ответил Дерек.  
  
\- А что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Подловил, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Спокойной ночи,  _Стайлз_.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - онемевшими губами шепнул он в ответ, кинул мобильник рядом и уставился в потолок. – Подловил? Что еще за подловил? Фрик.  
  


  
  
В следующий раз Стайлз увидел его в супермаркете. Они с отцом заехали за продуктами именно в тот магазин, где Дерек придирчиво выбирал томаты. Стайлз вначале хотел свалить подальше, но не успел. Дерек обернулся и посмотрел на него в упор.   
  
\- Я думал, ты ешь только мясо. Сырое. С шерстью.   
  
\- Избитая шутка, Стайлз, - Дерек внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног несколько раз, и Стайлз не выдержал.  
  
\- Один раз увидел и запомнил?   
  
\- Что я еще у тебя не видел? – усмехнулся он.   
  
\- О, я надеюсь, есть кое-что, что определенно ты не мог видеть, ну то… но показывать я  _не_ собираюсь, - сбивчиво затараторил Стайлз, беспомощно краснея, попятился, наткнулся на тележку полной дамы, извинился и отвернулся.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся и, опустив голову, вернулся к разглядыванию томатов. А перед глазами по-прежнему был Стайлз, и он действительно вел себя как сталкер и ревностно вдыхал его запах, витающий в воздухе, и слушал разговор с отцом. Стайлз ругал его за замороженные котлеты для гамбургеров, мистическим, как утверждал шериф, образом очутившиеся в их тележке.   
  
Когда Дерек закидывал в тележку салфетки и одноразовую посуду, Стайлз надолго завис перед стеллажом с печеньем в нескольких метрах от Дерека, выбирая между двумя одинаковыми пачками невкусных крекеров. Он разглядывал то одну пачку, то другую и изредка поглядывал в сторону Дерека. Тот не выдержал и подошел сзади, вытащил с верхней полки упаковку его любимого «Риз», всунул в руки Стайлзу и отобрал крекеры, поставил их на место и вернулся к своей тележке, толкнул ее и покатил в сторону отдела с водой и напитками.   
  
\- А может, я хотел другое! – донеслось ему в след.  
  
\- Нет, не хотел, - отозвался Дерек и улыбнулся, услышав удивленное «фу, это же те  _мерзкие_  крекеры!»  
  
Прошло еще десять минут, и Дерек усилием воли заставил себя пойти на кассу. Чувствовать Стайлза рядом и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему так, как бы понравилось обоим, сводило с ума. И этот запах. Чертов Стайлз излучал такой неподдельный интерес, что его хотелось трахнуть прямо на полу между полок.   
  
\- Наличные или карточка? – спросила кассирша, приветливо улыбаясь.   
  
\- Наличка, - ответил Дерек и полез в карман куртки. К соседней кассе подошел шериф. Он начал выкладывать продукты на ленту, но услышал знакомый голос и обернулся:  
  
\- Дерек.  
  
\- Шериф, - кивнул тот и отсчитал нужную сумму.   
  
\- Я думал, ты уехал из города.  
  
\- Нет, я все еще здесь.  
  
\- Я это вижу, - хмыкнул он и пихнул Стайлза, чтобы тот продолжил разгружать тележку. Стайлз не глядя вытаскивал продукты и сваливал их на ленту, не заботясь в каком виде что куда кладет. Кассир недовольно на него покосился и принялся шустрее, пока не упали бутылки с молоком и упаковки сыра, их считывать. Дерек делал вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда Стайлза и того, как заинтересованно у него вытянулось лицо. – Ты совсем перестал к нам заходить. Вы поругались?  
  
Дерек выронил сдачу, но тут же поймал и удивленно уставился на шерифа. Тот был совершенно спокоен, чего нельзя было сказать о Стайлзе, попавшем от неожиданности пальцами между прутьев. Он подергал рукой, но пальцы плотно застряли в тележке.   
  
\- Твою мать, - едва слышно выругался он и дернул со всей силы, тут же скорчившись от боли и едва не сбив небольшой стеллаж со жвачками. Дерек отвел взгляд.   
  
\- Нет. Мы не поругались.   
  
\- Тогда заходи как-нибудь, - кивнул ему шериф и едва уловимо улыбнулся – Ты на Стайлза хорошо влияешь.  
  
\- Он? – воскликнул Стайлз, недоверчиво уставившись на отца. – Ты шутишь?  
  
\- Нет, не шучу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Дерек и подмигнул Стайлзу, поджавшему от досады губы. Затем подхватил свои пакеты и направился к выходу. А уже возле самых дверей услышал тихий оклик – громким шепотом - и обернулся.   
  
Стайлз покосился на затылок отца, сложил руку «телефонной трубкой», поднес к уху и одними губами произнес: «Позвони мне».  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и вышел, чувствуя, как внутри разливается приятное тепло. Пусть Стайлз не помнил, как выгибался под ним в постели, требуя двигаться быстрее или, наоборот, умоляя остановиться «на секундочку, кретин ты несчастный!», не помнил, как заваливался к нему на колени и требовал сделать себе массаж, и много других, известных только им мелочей. Он все еще был Стайлзом.   
  
Дерек позвонит.  
  


  
  
Шериф тяжело вздохнул и устало посмотрел на светофор. Никогда еще он не хотел, чтобы тот скорее переключился на нужный свет.   
  
\- …то есть ты имеешь в виду, что торчащий у нас дома Дерек – это нормально? - Стайлз не затыкался ни на минуту. У него случилось словесное недержание, и заткнуть его не смогла бы даже еда.   
  
\- Не совсем, но близко, - ответил он наконец. И, о чудо, сын замолчал. Впрочем, всего минуты на четыре.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что он бывал у нас дома? – снова спросил Стайлз, прищурившись.  
  
\- Пришел домой и увидел его, - нахмурился шериф.  
  
\- И что сказал?   
  
\- Стайлз! Я уже не помню. Удивился. Что я мог сказать? – они как раз подъехали к дому.   
  
\- Это было так давно? – недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз. – И когда примерно? Месяца два? Три?  
  
\- Полтора месяца до твоей травмы.   
  
Шериф вылез из машины, открыл багажник и взял пару пакетов, оставив еще парочку Стайлзу. Тот забрал их и захлопнул багажник патрульной машины. Пошел следом за отцом в дом и обдумывал все, что услышал.   
  
Предположения оказывались одно хуже другого, но самое первое ввергало в самый настоящий ужас. Сгрузив пакеты на кухонный стол, Стайлз вытащил мобильник из кармана куртки и быстро набрал Скотта.   
  
\- Стайлз, - ответил тот на звонок, прекращая смеяться.   
  
\- Почему ты ржешь? – оскорбился Стайлз. Вот он бы тоже хотел посмеяться. Громко, долго, так чтобы живот болел и вздохнуть было сложно. Но в этот момент не получился бы даже нервный смешок.   
  
\- С Айзеком на ютубе видео смотрим, - Скотт снова коротко рассмеялся и отодвинулся от трубки. – Не смотри без меня! Нажми на паузу.   
  
Стайлз подождал, пока в трубке на заднем фоне затихнет шум и выдохнул носом.  
  
\- Теперь ты готов меня слушать?  
  
\- Да, друг.  
  
\- Превосходно. Мы с Дереком были друзьями? – в лоб спросил он. По-хорошему, это нужно было спрашивать, глядя в глаза Скотту. Тот не особо умел врать, а когда случалось что-то незапланированное, то в первые несколько секунд растерянно и быстро-быстро моргал.   
  
\- Э-э, с чего ты взял? – на другом конце трубки стало тихо. Видимо, Айзек их теперь тоже слушал.   
  
\- Мы с отцом встретили его в супермаркете, и отец спросил у него, почему он больше не заходит, - слегка подрагивающим от волнения голосом произнес Стайлз и с силой провел ногтями по волосам. Почему долбанная память не может прекратить выпендриваться и не покажет ему, как все было?   
  
\- О.  
  
\- Начало ответа положено, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Осталось выяснить значение этого чудесного « _о_ ». «О, я понятия не имел об этом»? Или – «о, теперь ты все знаешь»?  
  
Скотт помолчал. И Стайлз едва не рычал от злости.  
  
\- Ты сейчас смотришь на Айзека? Не смотри на него. Что за идиотская привычка? Ответь мне, Скотт, это важно.   
  
\- Второй вариант ближе, - нехотя выдавил он.  
  
\- Блеск! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Почему ближе?  
  
Айзек отобрал у Скотта трубку и, судя по раздавшимся звукам, стукнул.  
  
\- Кто, находясь в здравом уме, разберется в ваших отношениях?   
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
\- Все так плохо?  
  
\- Откуда я знаю? – усмехнулся Айзек. Стайлз помолчал немного, а затем обреченно вздохнул.   
  
\- Ладно. Будет что-нибудь интересное, скиньте.   
  
\- Хорошо, - пообещал Айзек и сбросил вызов.   
  
Стайлз прикусил костяшку большого пальца, задумчиво уставился в стену, скривился и вернулся в кухню. Пакеты были почти все разобраны, и отец уже запихнул в микроволновку купленную по дороге домой пиццу в их любимой пиццерии рядом с участком. Не то чтобы они там часто ели – по крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся, - но иногда устраивали себе своего рода «праздник вредной еды».   
  
Дерек позвонил, когда за окном совсем стемнело, а отец уехал на дежурство. Стайлз валялся на кровати и просматривал скинутые Скоттом и Айзеком видео. Половину он смотрел на перемотке и искренно не понимал, что в них смешного. Он допускал, что смотрел ролики, думая о том, каково быть с Дереком друзьями, и не особенно следя за происходящим на экране.   
  
Стайлз не мог представить Дерека даже играющим в «Бабл Манию», в которую рубился даже его отец, не то чтобы придумать им общие интересы.   
  
\- Как ты поздно, - пробубнил Стайлз, переставляя локти, чтобы было удобно лежать на животе, кликнул на очередную ссылку и сделал звук потише. – А если бы я спал?  
  
\- Ты не ложишься в такое время, - фыркнул Дерек.   
  
\- Меня все еще напрягает твоя осведомленность о моей жизни.   
  
\- Прямо  _напрягает_?   
  
\- Ну да. Типа того. Я напряжен, - захлопнув крышку ноутбука, ответил Стайлз и уставился на складку на подушке. Протянул к ней руку, потрогал пальцами и задумчиво произнес: - Весь.   
  
Дерек замолчал, а Стайлз моргнул, вынырнув из собственных мыслей, и в ужасе округлил глаза, осознав, что только что сказал.  
  
\- То есть не весь. Совершенно точно не весь.   
  
\- Ну смотри, а то я мог бы помочь расслабиться, - Дерек снова улыбался. И Стайлзу стало щекотно за ребрами. Он перевернулся на спину и откинул свободную руку в сторону.   
  
\- Каким это образом? – с сомнением спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Это придумал бы ты.   
  
\- А что ты умеешь? Мне же нужно от чего-то отталкиваться.   
  
\- Не занимаюсь самопиаром, де… Стайлз, - ответил Дерек.  
  
\- Да уж. По этой части профи был Питер, - тихо засмеялся он, прикрывая глаза. Молчание в трубке продлилось секунд семь.  
  
\- Да. Он в этом мастер, - с тихой усмешкой сказал Дерек. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?   
  
\- А? – Стайлз открыл глаза и зевнул. Чертов голос Дерека действительно успокаивал, расслаблял. Особенно слегка искаженный динамиком мобильника. В нем появились странные немного хриплые нотки, а мягкий тон действовал на мысли, как кнопка «пауза» на пульте от дивиди. Самостоятельно включаться было сложно.   
  
\- Ты просил позвонить.  
  
\- Я не  _просил_ , - фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
\- Просил.   
  
\- Нет. Я бы никогда не стал тебя о чем-то просить. Ты все равно этого не сделаешь, - Стайлз довольно погладил себя по животу, услышав, как Дерек тяжело вздохнул.   
  
\- Ты бы стал, - возразил он. И с усмешкой добавил: - А я бы сделал.   
  
\- И какую мою последнюю просьбу ты выполнил?  
  
Дерек замолчал. Стайлз не слышал ни его дыхания, ни других каких-либо звуков. Он посмотрел на дисплей, проверяя, не прервался ли звонок, но все было в порядке.   
  
\- Дерек? – позвал его Стайлз и сел на кровати, уставившись в стакан для ручек, стоящий на столе.   
  
\- Ты просил не рассказывать отцу, - наконец ответил он. Его голос был по-прежнему спокойным.  
  
\- О чем?  
  
\- Об оборотнях. Я сдержал слово. Он ничего не знает.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился и потер лоб. Такого он естественно не помнил. Но сомневаться в словах Дерека не получалось. Если это было правдой, то ничего против он не имел. Отцу не нужно знать об этой стороне мира. Слишком опасно.   
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стайлз. – Спасибо.   
  
\- Не за что. Так зачем ты просил позвонить? Захотел потрепаться?  
  
\- Да, - согласился он, игнорируя странный тон Дерека. Он ему и нравился, и пугал до чертиков одновременно. Если бы это был кто-то другой, кто-то наподобие Лидии, то Стайлз даже не задумывался об их разговоре. Но это был Дерек Хейл. И это было странно.  
  
\- О чем-то конкретном?   
  
\- Вполне. О нашей дружбе, - Стайлз облизался и упал обратно на покрывало. Его охватило волнение.  
  
\- Дружбе, - повторил Дерек и улыбнулся. – Хорошо. Ты это вспомнил или?  
  
\- Додумался.  
  
\- Молодец, - усмехнулся он.   
  
\- Так это правда? – Стайлз закусил губу и согнул ноги в коленях. – Мы действительно стали друзьями?  
  
\- Правда.  
  
\- И ты часто тусил у меня дома?   
  
\- Да, тусил, - фыркнул Дерек.   
  
\- И что мы делали?   
  
\- А что делают нормальные друзья, Стайлз?   
  
\- Я как-то выпал из категории нормальности, когда Питер «одарил» Скотта укусом, так что вряд ли слово «нормально» подойдет мне и…- Стайлз замолчал, прислушиваясь к раздавшимся в трубке выстрелам, крикам и…Это был рык?   
  
\- Перезвоню, - сказал Дерек и тут же отключился. Стайлз пораженно уставился на мобильник.   
  
\- Что за?.. – начал было он, как вдруг в доме погас свет, ноутбук, не успевший зарядиться, выключился. Стайлз запихнул трубку в карман шорт и осторожно скатился с кровати. Ползком добрался до доски для серфинга, за которой стояла бита, но ее не оказалось на месте. Беззвучно выругавшись, он на полусогнутых ногах босиком подошел к раскрытой нараспашку двери и, обмирая от страха, выглянул в темный коридор. Глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и он мог различать слабые силуэты предметов.   
  
В комнате отца, в третьем ящике комода, под постельным бельем лежал пистолет. Нужно было добраться до него. Осторожно ступая по паркету, Стайлз зашел в комнату отца и застыл. Где-то рядом с домом послышались голоса.   
  
Стайлз закрыл себе рот рукой, а другую прижал к колотившемуся сердцу, пытаясь успокоиться. Он наивно полагал, что все проблемы закончились. Ведь ничего страшного не происходило уже так давно!  
  
Пистолет лежал на своем месте, и Стайлз выдохнул.   
Бояться стало легче.   
  
Когда он вышел в коридор и собирался вернуться в свою комнату, услышал, как окно, которое он закрыл незадолго до звонка Дерека, скрипнуло, поднимаясь. Стайлз сглотнул и рванул вниз, не заботясь о том, что его топот могут услышать.  _Эти_  его услышали бы везде.   
  
Стайлз едва не навернулся на ступеньках, но сумел удержаться за перила, споткнулся о свои раскиданные кеды и быстро добежал до входной двери, распахнул ее, выскочил за порог и тут же закрыл, удерживая за ручку.   
  
\- Черт! Черт, черт, черт, - зашептал он, оглядываясь по сторонам и не зная куда бежать. Электричества не было по всей улице. Кертисы, соседи слева, уехали на Гавайи отмечать свой второй медовый месяц, Сандорсы, жившие через дорогу, затеяли ремонт недели две назад и временно переехали в квартиру в центре города, справа жила старушка мисисс Хитч, которая никогда ничего не видит и ничего не слышит. Чтобы ни происходило под окнами ее дома, двери она не откроет. Что, впрочем, и правильно. На улице всякое бродит. Теперь он знал об этом не понаслышке.   
  
Во входную дверь что-то врезалось изнутри, и Стайлз, заорав, шарахнулся назад. Развернулся и собрался было бежать, но застыл, сжимая пистолет в повлажневшей ладони. У дороги кто-то стоял. Стайлз не мог понять, кто это, а скудное ночное освещение не давало разглядеть лучше. За спиной, щелкнув замком, открылась дверь.   
  
\- О мой бог, - прошептал он, отступая влево. Влажный газон холодил голые ступни, и Стайлз искренне надеялся, что когда он побежит, то не растянется на траве через несколько шагов.   
  
Человек, стоявший у дороги, пошел в его сторону, и Стайлз направил на него пистолет.   
  
\- Стой там, - дрогнувшим от волнения голосом громко произнес он. За спиной послышался тихий смех. Стайлз резко развернулся и направил пистолет в сторону звука. – Ты тоже.   
  
\- И что ты нам сделаешь, Стайлз? – произнес знакомый голос, от которого по коже пробежали мурашки, а в горле пересохло.   
  
Скотт – труп. Когда врач наказал ему с отцом не сваливать на Стайлза сразу много информации, а выдавать постепенно, порциями,  _эта_  порция должна была идти  _первой_.  
  
\- Как это, черт возьми, возможно? – потрясенно произнес Стайлз, снова направляя на Питера пистолет. – Мы же тебя сожгли. А Дерек перерезал тебе горло.   
  
\- У тебя была отвратительная семья, - раздался с крыльца женский голос. – Хорошо, что теперь у тебя новая.   
  
\- Да, - согласился Питер и снова пошел в сторону Стайлза. Тот без предупреждения выстрелил. И попал чуть ниже левого плеча. Питер зашипел и ссутулился. Женщина низко зарычала и спрыгнула с низкого крыльца, тряхнула головой, и в темноте вспыхнули алыми пятнами глаза. Тусклый свет спрятавшейся за облака луны осветил ее заострившиеся уши. Она обратилась. Питер резко выпрямился и усмехнулся: – Стой. Он мой.   
  
\- Он в тебя стрелял, - упрямо произнесла она, снова срываясь в низкое, угрожающее рычание. – Никто не смеет причинять боль членам моей стаи.  
  
\- Он всего лишь тупой мальчишка, - пренебрежительно сказал Питер и пошел прямо к ней.   
  
\- Тогда зачем мы здесь? Разве не его ты хотел убить? – ревностно спросила она.   
  
\- Его, - кивнул Питер, взял ее когтистые пальцы в свои руки и поднес к губам. Стайлз скривился и отодвинулся подальше. – Но я хочу поиграть.   
  
\- Играть? Зачем? У нас нет времени на игры.   
  
\- Я понимаю, что нам нужно скоро уезжать, но ты обещала мне подарок, - Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови и открыл рот, не веря своим ушам. В голосе Питера слышались капризные нотки. И Стайлз мог поклясться на чем угодно, что он надул губы. Как маленький избалованный ребенок.  
  
\- Да, обещала. И своим словам верна.   
  
\- Это же не страшно, если мы на недельку или две задержимся? – тем же тоном спросил Питер и вновь поцеловал ее руку. Теперь уже обычную, человеческую.  
  
\- Не страшно, - улыбаясь, ответила она. И не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать ее интерес к Питеру. – Но почему ты не убьешь его сейчас?  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он умолял меня о смерти, - наслаждаясь каждым словом, медленно, но четко произнес Питер, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. – А этот мальчишка не из тех, кто будет делать это сразу. Ему нужно время. Я хочу, чтобы он осознал, что я не спущу с него глаз. Ни с него, ни с его близких. Я буду рядом. До тех пор, пока ты не сойдешь с ума, Стайлз. Пока ты не попросишь меня лишить тебя жизни.   
  
\- Я тебя сожгу. Опять, - нервно усмехнулся Стайлз, облизал губы и сглотнул, вскидывая пистолет выше. – Говорят, третий раз счастливый. Проверим, а?  
  
Питер резко припал к земле и зарычал. Стайлз дернулся назад, поскользнулся и упал. Пистолет отлетел в сторону и выстрелил.   
  
\- Стайлз! – взвыл Питер, схватившись за шею. Женщина рядом с ним громко зарычала, помогла опереться на нее и они убежали. Стайлз откинулся на траву и закрыл глаза. Его била крупная дрожь, сердце колотилось быстро-быстро.   
  
Лежать на траве было холодно и мокро, но он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. А голова, будто наполненная свинцом, стала неподъемной. Кто-то дотронулся до его груди, но Стайлз не открыл глаза. Адреналин бурлил в крови, а в висках ломило.  
  
\- Живой, - сказал Айзек и несильно похлопал по его щекам. – Стайлз.  
  
\- Отвали. Я умираю, - разлепив губы, прошептал тот.   
  
\- Где ты достал пистолет? - с интересом спросил Скотт, присаживаясь на корточки с другой стороны. Стайлз открыл глаза и покосился на него.   
  
\- Дай мне его.  
  
\- Кого?  
  
\- Пистолет.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Я пристрелю тебя.  
  
Скотт недоуменно нахмурился и обиженно поджал губы. Наверняка посчитал удары его сердца и услышал, что Стайлз не врал.   
  
\- Почему?   
  
Он дотронулся до лба, провел рукой по лицу и медленно поднялся на ноги. Айзек придержал его, но Стайлз отбросил его руки и выставил ладонь, чтобы к нему не прикасались. Скотт подобрал пистолет и спрятал его за спину. Стайлз усмехнулся и облизал губы. Пить хотелось неимоверно.   
  
\- Ты говнюк, чувак, - начал он, с каждым словом повышая голос. – Какого черта ты не сказал, что Питер, мать его, Хейл живой и здоровый носится с какой-то телкой по округе и собрался загнать меня в могилу?  
  
\- Что он собирается сделать? – переспросил Айзек.   
  
\- Убить меня!   
  
\- Зачем ему это?   
  
\- Откуда я, блядь, знаю? – заорал Стайлз и зажмурился. В ушах звенело, а темнота вокруг словно зашевелилась. Он взял себя за запястье и сжал, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу.   
  
К дому подъехала машина. Стайлз открыл глаза и попятился, закрываясь от яркого света фар. Водительская дверь открылась и закрылась.   
  
\- Что тут у вас, неудачники? – спросил Джексон, ленивым шагом выходя вперед. – Воняет Питером и этой психованной сучкой Сарой.   
  
\- Питер хочет убить Стайлза, - сказал Айзек, разводя руки в стороны.  
  
\- Что за чушь?   
  
\- Так говорит Стайлз.   
  
\- О, а он уже все вспомнил?   
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Скотт.   
  
Стайлз окинул их внимательным взглядом, сжал зубы и ушел в дом, освещая себе дорогу мобильником. Его трясло от злости, и будь он волком, то разорвал бы всех в клочья. Мало ему было Скотта, единственного лучшего друга, который теперь везде таскался с Айзеком, вместо того чтобы рассказывать Стайлзу о том, что случилось за лето. Скотт был самым простым источником информации, но вел себя как последний урод, умалчивая такие важные подробности, как дружба с Дереком и восставший из мертвых Питер. Что может быть лучше? Конечно же, примчавшийся на помощь Джексон и не верящий Стайлзу Айзек.   
  
Стайлз поднялся к себе и с силой захлопнул дверь. Прошелся до окна, опустил его, плотно закрывая, сделал несколько шагов обратно к двери. Потом подошел к кровати и сел, сжимая кулаки и пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
  
Ему нужно было знать больше. Он хотел вспомнить. Стайлз опустил голову и провел по волосам руками. Он мог с точностью пересказать то, что случилось две недели назад, но то, что было до травмы, будто кто-то добрый стер ластиком.   
  
Стайлз достал мобильник, нашел номер Дерека, но задумался. Если тот сейчас где-то скрывался, то он мог его подставить своим звонком. А Стайлз не хотел этого делать. Он поймал себя на мысли, что беспокоится.  
  
Тихо рыкнув, он поднялся с кровати, вышел из комнаты и снова спустился вниз. Джексон, Скотт и Айзек все еще стояли перед домом и тихо переговаривались. Когда Стайлз вышел, то уловил, как Джексон объясняет Скотту, какой тот идиот. И Стайлз бы послушал и дальше, если бы не скребущее за ребрами беспокойство.   
  
\- Где Дерек? – спросил он, и к нему все повернулись.   
  
\- Не знаю. А что? – отозвался Айзек.   
  
\- Когда я разговаривал с ним по телефону, у него начались проблемы. Я слышал выстрелы, и кто-то рычал.   
  
Айзек со Скоттом переглянулись, а Джексон покачал головой, фыркнув.   
  
\- Это всего лишь Дерек. С ним ничего не случится. Он же альфа.   
  
\- Да, альфа с хреновой маленькой стаей. Когда в стае были Эрика и Бойд, за него было спокойней, - на одном дыхании произнес Стайлз и застыл. Что он сказал?   
  
\- Ты что-то вспомнил? – Скотт дернулся в его сторону, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза. Стайлз пожал плечами и тряхнул головой. Он не знал, почему решил это сказать. Скотт рассказал, что у Эрики и Бойда неприятности, но не стал пояснять, ссылаясь, что не знает. Но Стайлз был точно уверен в том, что этой парочки в стае Дерека давно уже не было.   
  
\- Ты за него беспокоишься, - улыбнулся Айзек, словно ему только что признались в любви.  
  
\- Да, – честно ответил Стайлз. – Потому что все это дерьмо он сам должен разгрести.   
  
Он сложил руки на груди и недовольно посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Джексона. Тот подмигнул Скотту и пошел к машине.   
  
\- Обращайся, МакКол. Только в следующий раз я возьму плату.   
  
\- Придурок, - буркнул Скотт.  
  
Джексон оскалился и сел в машину.   
  
\- Зачем ты приезжал? – крикнул ему Стайлз.   
  
\- Попросили проверить, что ты живой.  
  
\- Кто? – нахмурился он.  
  
\- Лидия, - улыбнулся ему Джексон и сдал назад, выехал на дорогу, и Порше унесся вверх по улице.   
  
\- Лидия? – удивленно произнес Стайлз, растеряв всю свою злость и недовольство. Лидия и пары слов ему не сказала с тех пор, как он выписался из больницы. Она его просто не замечала.   
  
Скотт подошел к нему и легонько подтолкнул в сторону дома. Стайлз послушно зашел в гостиную и забрался с ногами на диван.   
  
\- Я быстро, - сказал Айзек Скотту и тот кивнул, закрыл за ним дверь и сел напротив Стайлза в кресло.   
  
\- Давай, не будь еще большим дерьмом и расскажи мне про чудесное воскрешение Питера, - спокойно произнес Стайлз, вспоминая какой бледной и заплаканной в его комнату вошла Лидия. От этого немного сбилось дыхание, а сердце пропустило удар. Он помнил, как успокаивал ее. Но не помнил о причине.   
  
\- Это случилось в первое полнолуние стаи Дерека, - начал Скотт. – Лидия каким-то образом это все провернула. Она вывела Дерека из строя и, пока он был без сознания, воскресила Питера.   
  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, как глупо это звучит? – уточнил Стайлз.   
  
\- Так и было, - развел руками Скотт.  
  
\- Ладно. Что было дальше?   
  
\- Питер воскрес.   
  
\- Ох блядь, а я думал, превратился в бабочку, - притворно удивленным голосом произнес Стайлз.  
  
\- Как я могу тебе рассказывать, если ты мне не веришь? – воскликнул Скотт, обиженно уставившись на него.   
  
\- Может быть, для начала не стоило врать?   
  
\- И где я соврал?  
  
\- Сегодня ты не удивился, когда я сказал, что Эрика с Бойдом ушли из стаи. Точнее не так. Ты удивился. Но только не потому, что эта новость была для тебя новой, а потому, что ее озвучил я.  
  
Скотт опустил голову и вздохнул. На кухне заработал холодильник, микроволновка и духовка мигали в темноте сбитыми часами, а за окнами вспыхнули фонари. Стайлз теперь мог лучше рассмотреть Скотта.   
  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе говорить, а что нет, - пробормотал тот.   
  
\- Говори все. Моя психика как-нибудь с этим справится.   
  
Скотт фыркнул и посмотрел на него:   
  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь пожить нормальной жизнью хотя бы некоторое время, пока память сама не вернется?   
  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что те месяцы и были моей нормальной жизнью. Я хочу знать.  
  
Скотт смотрел на него с минуту, а затем кивнул, соглашаясь. Но не успел и рта открыть, как входная дверь отворилась, и в дом вошли Айзек и запыхавшийся Дерек в разорванной куртке.   
  
\- Хреново выглядишь, - Стайлз окинул Дерека придирчивым взглядом. Айзек щелкнул выключателем в прихожей и мягкий желтый свет пятном лег перед креслом.   
  
Дерек снял куртку и отдал ее Айзеку. Тот подошел к Скотту и потянул его за толстовку с кресла.   
  
\- Пойдем.  
  
\- Куда?  
  
\- Домой.  
  
\- Почему сейчас? – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
\- Твоя мать через пятнадцать минут должна прийти домой, а что она делает, когда приходит со смены? Правильно, Скотт. Идет проверять - спишь ли ты. А ты обещал ей не гулять по ночам. По крайней мере, не всегда. Хочешь ее расстроить?   
  
Скотт скривился, но поднялся и пошел за Айзеком, обернувшись от двери и махнув Стайлзу на прощание. Тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд и кивнул. Его больше занимал тяжело дышавший Дерек. Он словно готов был сорваться.   
  
\- Проблемы? – спросил Стайлз, скрестив ноги и взяв себя за щиколотки. Ступни как были ледяные, так и остались.   
  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Дерек и подошел к Стайлзу. Тот задрал голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, со странным нетерпением ожидая, что будет дальше. Но Дерек просто сел рядом на диван, широко расставив ноги, и положил локти на колени. Стайлз касался его своим коленом, но отодвигаться не стал. – Ты видел Питера?  
  
\- Да. Мило пообщались, - фыркнул Стайлз. – А ты не собирался меня предупредить, что  _дядя Питер_  жив?  
  
\- Не успел.  
  
\- Зато успел потрепаться со мной, пока я был в душе, и после.  
  
\- Я считаю, это не та информация, которую стоит говорить по телефону, - Дерек посмотрел на него, его брови были нахмурены, а недобрый прищур не обещал ничего хорошего. Стайлз замялся и ничего не ответил. – Что он тебе сказал? Он был один?  
  
\- Нет. С ним была психованная баба-альфа.   
  
\- Сара.  
  
\- Да, так ее назвал Джексон.   
  
\- Джексон был здесь? – Дерек удивленно взглянул на Стайлза.   
  
\- Да. Его Лидия попросила проверить, живой ли я, - словно не веря тому, что говорит, медленно произнес тот.  
  
Дерек застыл, а затем усмехнулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
  
\- Что с тобой? – испуганно спросил Стайлз и, вместо того чтобы отодвинуться, наоборот, придвинулся ближе.   
  
\- Как же Питер меня заебал со своими бабами, - с чувством сказал Дерек и потер глаза.   
  
\- Так вы уже нормально общаетесь?   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него и положил ладонь на его бедро, Стайлз вздрогнул и застыл, будто перед диким зверем. Как там ему в детстве говорили? Никаких резких движений?   
  
\- Да, - Дерек заметил его реакцию и, хлопнув по бедру, убрал руку. Взял с пуфика, стоявшего рядом с диваном, плед и кинул его Стайлзу на колени. – Спрячь свои ледышки.   
  
Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови, поджал губы, но послушно закутал ноги в плед, решив, что не будет уточнять, какое дело Дереку до его «ледышек».   
  
\- Так что там с бабами Питера? – спустя минуту молчания не выдержал Стайлз.   
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и повернул голову в сторону Стайлза.   
  
\- Что ты помнишь последнее? – спросил он.   
  
\- Клинику Дитона, - не задумываясь сказал Стайлз.   
  
\- Это, конечно, говорит о многом, - заметил Дерек, слабо улыбаясь. Свет из прихожей не особо освещал гостиную, но Стайлз хорошо видел лицо Дерека. На нем отпечаталась усталость, но в глазах был необычный блеск. Раньше он не видел, чтобы Дерек на кого-то так смотрел.   
  
\- Дитон тогда нам рассказывал про план. По поимке канимы и его хозяина, - пояснил Стайлз, чувствуя, что ему становится жарко, а румянец заливает щеки и шею. Наверняка от пледа.   
  
Дерек отвел взгляд, задумавшись, а затем снова на него посмотрел.   
  
\- Это было перед рейвом?   
  
\- Наверно, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я не могу четко сказать, что именно было последним. Оно размыто. Вот апрель и начало мая помню точно.   
  
\- Понятно, - Дерек прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. – Канима – это Джексон.   
  
\- Да, это мне рассказал Скотт. Он еще сказал, что Джексон теперь оборотень.   
  
\- Да. Про хозяина ты знаешь?  
  
\- Знаю. И про сумасшедшего дедка Эллисон, и про повернутого на Эллисон Мэтта. Мне ее даже жалко, - хмыкнул Стайлз, опуская голову, а затем вскинул взгляд и добавил: - Скотт сейчас мне рассказал такую ересь про воскрешение Питера!  
  
\- Что он сказал?  
  
\- Что это сделала Лидия. Она якобы вырубила тебя, и пока ты был без сознания, воскресила Питера.   
  
\- Не совсем так.  
  
\- Так и думал! – воскликнул Стайлз и полностью повернулся к Дереку, приготовившись слушать.   
  
\- Я был в сознании. Но не мог двигаться.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Аконит.  
  
Стайлз помолчал какое-то время, а затем посмотрел исподлобья.  
  
\- То есть всех оборотней можно воскресить? – с плохо скрываемым любопытством спросил он.  
  
\- Это запрещено.   
  
\- А теоретически? – не отстал Стайлз.   
  
\- Можно только урожденных оборотней с сильной кровью, - нехотя ответил Дерек.   
  
\- Жаль.  
  
\- Почему?   
  
\- Так бы я мог убить Скотта, а потом его снова воскресить, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Мне никто не рассказал про Питера. Я чуть богу душу не отдал, когда он со мной заговорил.  
  
Дерек ничего не сказал, продолжая разглядывать Стайлза. Его руки расслабленно лежали на диване, а вытянутые ноги упирались в ножку журнального столика.   
  
\- И я выстрелил в него пару раз. Один раз специально, а другой – не очень. Ты же не обидишься на меня из-за этого? – Стайлз поджал губы и уставился в упор на Дерека.   
  
\- А тебя волнует - обижусь я на тебя или нет? – усмехнулся тот.  
  
\- Так мы вроде друзья, - неловко буркнул Стайлз. – Хоть я и не помню этого.   
  
Он не стал добавлять, что сегодня волновался за него, и совсем не по той причине, какую озвучил Айзеку.   
  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Дерек и отвернулся, глядя вперед, - друзья.   
  
Стайлз завозился и съехал спиной по подлокотнику, положил на него голову и вытянул ноги, укладывая их на колени Дерека. Тот удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза, который развел руками в ответ.   
  
\- Я устал, у меня затекла спина и болит голова. Ты никуда уходить не собираешься, отца нет дома, и я планирую устроить тебе допрос с пристрастием, пользуясь случаем, - Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся и поправил плед.   
  
\- С чего ты взял, что я не собираюсь никуда уходить? – усмехнулся Дерек. – И на Скотта ты тоже ноги складываешь?  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как горят щеки.  
  
\- Если бы хотел уйти, уже свалил бы. И нет, на Скотта не складываю.  
  
\- А чем же я заслужил эту привилегию?

Стайлз нахмурился и поднял ноги, собираясь убрать, но Дерек схватил его за щиколотки и покачал головой:  
  
\- Оставь.   
  
В его взгляде, в голосе мелькнуло что-то знакомое – Стайлз не сумел разобрать, что именно. Но от этого по телу разлилось тепло. Дерек положил руки на его ноги, укутанные пледом, и слегка поглаживал. Прикосновение было настолько невесомым, что казалось игрой воображения.   
  
\- Так что тебе сказал Питер? – нарушив затянувшееся молчание, спросил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза.  
  
\- Сказал, что собирается меня убить, - тихо ответил тот, сосредоточившись на невесомых прикосновениях Дерека. Это было волнующе и приятно. Но мешал плед.  
  
\- Вот как. А еще что?  
  
Дерек сжал через плед его ступню и помассировал большим пальцем под пальцами. Стайлз охнул, и он тут же убрал руку и отвернулся к окну. Его плечи напряглись, а руки снова легли поперек лодыжек.   
  
\- Он никак не намекал, когда собирается свалить? Или наоборот? – не дождавшись ответа, задал вопрос Дерек.   
  
\- Он упросил свою альфу задержаться здесь на неделю или две. Чтобы поиграть со мной. Обещал быть рядом постоянно, - с улыбкой сказал Стайлз и пихнул Дерека ногой. – Сделай так еще раз.   
  
\- Понравилось? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к нему и заглядывая в глаза, и снова обхватил его ступню.   
  
\- Да. Кому не понравится массаж ног? – изумился Стайлз, а затем вдруг напрягся и нахмурился.  
  
\- Что? – Дерек заметил перемену в его настроении.  
  
\- И часто ты мне делал такой массаж? – подозрительно прищурившись, спросил он. – У меня такое странное ощущение, что да.  
  
\- Бывало, - кивнул Дерек, начиная массировать ступню.  
  
\- А я тебе что делал? – нехотя спросил он. – Не мог же ты все время делать это за просто так.  
  
Дерек опустил взгляд и облизал губы, пряча улыбку.  
  
\- Не все сразу, Стайлз, - сказал он. – Иначе голова лопнет.  
  
\- Не лоп... Уоу! О черт! – Стайлз зажмурился и тихонько заскулил: – Де-ерек. А!..  
  
Дерек старался дышать ровно и успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он отвернулся от Стайлза и смотрел за своими руками. Потому что наблюдать за Стайлзом было невозможно. Он закусывал губы и хмурился, сжимал пальцами край пледа и иногда тихонько постанывал, а если Дерек нажимал сильнее в нужных точках, то Стайлз вскрикивал и просил его «полегче». От этого бросало в жар, в штанах становилось тесно, а мозги начинали плавиться.   
  
Чтобы не потерять контроль и не наломать дров, Дерек начал обдумывать поступок Питера. Это однозначно был знак. Питер выложил все Стайлзу про время пребывания, про то, что будет поблизости. Значит, совсем отчаялся выкрутиться самостоятельно. Пришел к Стайлзу. Просил помощи у Дерека.   
  
Он скользнул рукой под плед и снова начал массировать ногу. Одну, а затем другую. Стайлз затих вначале и насторожился, но потом расслабился. А через несколько минут Дерек почувствовал его взгляд и посмотрел на Стайлза, который закусил губы и, не отрываясь, разглядывал его.  
  
Дерек прекрасно помнил, как однажды они не успели дойти до комнаты и занялись сексом прямо на этом диване, как Стайлз потом бегал с мокрой губкой из кухни в гостинную и отмывал диванную подушку, испачканную в сперме, и материл Дерека за неосторожность. Правда, длилась ругань недолго. В тот раз Стайлз узнал как это, когда тебя трахают языком.  
  
\- Хватит. Мой мозг отключается, - шепнул Стайлз через некоторое время и попытался убрать ноги, но Дерек ему не позволил. Накрыл их пледом и положил сверху свои руки, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. – Чувак, я вырубаюсь.   
  
\- Вырубайся, - отозвался Дерек, прикрывая глаза.   
  
\- Так не делают друзья.  
  
\- Мы же не нормальные друзья, так?   
  
\- Так.  
  
Стайлз скатился с подлокотника на диван и подвинулся ближе к Дереку. Закинул одну руку под голову и закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoxt нарисовал ко второй главе «А+» потрясающий рисунок! [Смотреть!](http://smoxt.tumblr.com/post/40771720938/illustration-for-a-wonderful-fanfic-sterek)

Шея болела, а правой руки будто и вовсе не было. Стайлз открыл глаза, левой рукой потрогал правую и скривился. Он пролежал на ней всю ночь. Она затекла до такой степени, что будь они в «Гарри Поттере», то решил бы, что добрый профессор Локхарт убрал его кость.   
  
Коротко вздохнув, он осторожно вытащил руку из-под головы, положил рядом с собой и начал растирать.   
  
\- О мой бог, - тихо произнес Дерек, снисходительно наблюдая за его действиями.   
  
Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы, недовольно на него поглядывая, и хотел уже возмутиться – кто его не пустил на нормальную кровать? Вот кто? – как услышал запах свежего кофе. И замер.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул ему Дерек на застывший в глазах вопрос. – Он недавно пришел.  
  
\- Видел? – шепнул Стайлз.   
  
\- Да.   
  
Стайлз сильно зажмурился, усиленно растирая руку. Чувствительность начинала возвращаться. Еще несколько секунд – и будет все нормально. Нужно привести голову в порядок, приготовиться к реакции отца. Он ведь мог подумать что-то не то, вернувшись с работы и застав сына спящим на диване в компании Дерека?   
  
\- Успокойся, - усмехнулся Дерек, словно мысли его прочитал, и, скользнув рукой под плед, легонько провел кончиками пальцев по голым ступням. Стайлз дернулся, вырываясь, и закрыл себе рот, пытаясь не издавать лишних, громких звуков. – Так-то лучше.   
  
Стайлз пихнул его ногой и поджал губы, пряча улыбку. Напряжение и правда спало. Зато теперь мысли поплыли в совершенно другом направлении. Не в сторону кухни и находящегося там отца, а в сторону Дерека, растирающего шею и прикрывшего глаза. Стайлз окинул его взглядом и ухмыльнулся. Не только ему сегодня было неудобно спать.   
  
\- Проснулись? – раздался от двери голос шерифа, и Стайлз подпрыгнул, резко разворачиваясь.   
  
\- Привет, пап, - он сглотнул и добавил: – Как дежурство?  
  
\- Без особых происшествий. Около полуночи были перебои с электричеством по всему городу, а так все тихо.   
  
Стайлз кивнул, натянуто улыбаясь и совершенно не зная, что говорить.   
  
\- Рад, что ты к нам заглянул, Дерек, - спокойно сказал шериф и улыбнулся. – Но я полагал, что ты зайдешь днем. Или вечером. И уйдешь  _тоже_  вечером.  
  
\- Не планировал оставаться, - пожал плечами Дерек и выразительно посмотрел на затылок Стайлза. – Но было много вопросов.   
  
Шериф фыркнул и опустил взгляд в пол, развернулся и пошел на кухню.   
  
\- Тогда оставайся на завтрак.  
  
\- Он очень торопится! – крикнул Стайлз и обернулся к Дереку, делая страшные глаза и кивая ему в сторону выхода. Дерек поднялся с дивана и пихнул Стайлза обратно на сидение, а сам пошел за шерифом.  
  
\- С удовольствием.  
  


  
  
\- А потом? – сидящий впереди Скотт вытаращил глаза, глядя на Стайлза. Тот вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.   
  
\- А потом мы завтракали.   
  
\- Разговаривали? – спросил Айзек, пододвигая свой стул ближе к проходу. Миссис Робертс, обычно не замечавшая разговоров в своем классе, внимательно слушала выступление Брайна про взрыв американского крейсера «Мэн» в порту Гаваны и его последствия. Брайн настолько проникся темой, что привлек внимание почти всех.  
  
\- Лучше бы молчали, - хмуро отозвался Стайлз, поглядывая на Лидию. Она внимательно слушала доклад и являла собой, как и всегда, полнейшую безупречность от кончиков туфель до аккуратной прически. – Более неловко я себя в жизни не чувствовал.   
  
\- Понимаю тебя, - покачал головой Скотт.   
  
\- Понимаешь? Как это? Что-то случилось?  
  
\- О да! – фыркнул Айзек и отвернулся, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. – Расскажи ему, Скотт. Давай, мужик, жги.  
  
Тот бросил на него негодующий взгляд и хотел было уже отвернуться от них обоих, но Стайлз ухватил его за плечо.   
  
\- Эй.  
  
\- Ладно, - смирился Скотт и наклонился в его сторону. Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови и против воли начал улыбаться. Лицо Скотта покраснело, а в глазах застыла такая гамма эмоций, что сомнений не осталось – напортачил. – Ты в курсе, что Айзек сейчас живет у меня. Мне же его нужно было куда-то положить, чтобы мать не заметила…  
  
\- А я сразу предложил ему рассказать все ей, но… – Айзек развел руками, продолжая разглядывать Брайна, и потрогал щеку языком.   
  
\- Я не думал, что ты так сильно задержишься у меня! – начал оправдываться Скотт. – А она бы заподозрила, что у нас большие проблемы, раз ты торчишь у меня. И начала волноваться.  
  
\- Скотт, - Айзек повернулся к нему и расплылся в широкой ухмылке. – Она и так знает, что у тебя  _большие_ проблемы. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты – аууу!  
  
Скотт насупился, угрюмо глядя на Айзека, но тот, кажется, не замечал его недовольства. Тихо рассмеялся и снова отвернулся.  
  
\- Так что произошло? – нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз, дергая Скотта к себе.   
  
\- Айзек спал в моей комнате, - опуская глаза, сказал он.   
  
\- И?  
  
\- У меня одна кровать, - скривился Скотт. – И обычно мы слышали, если мама ходила по дому. А сегодня…  
  
\- Не услышали, и она зашла! – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз, глядя на него так, словно тот подарил ему доступ к базе данных ФБР. И в полный голос счастливо произнес: – О мой бог! Вы же спали в одной кровати! А она увидела! Ха!  
  
Скотт быстро отвернулся, сползая по стулу вниз и пытаясь укрыться от любопытных взглядов за учебником по истории.   
  
\- Прости, чувак, - он понизил голос и, ухмыляясь, покосился на Айзека. Тот сделал вид, что слушает доклад. А затем Стайлз дернул Скотта за толстовку, когда все потеряли к ним интерес и прекратили таращиться. – И что она сказала?  
  
Скотт нехотя обернулся, понимая, что в покое его не оставят.   
  
\- Она спросила про Эллисон, - тихо ответил он, хмурясь.   
  
\- И? Что ты сказал?   
  
\- Он сказал, что они «взяли тайм-аут», - произнес Айзек, оглядываясь на Стайлза. – И решили – как ты там сказал? – «попробовать пожить друг без друга». Другой жизнью то есть.   
  
Стайлз заржал, откидывая голову назад, и подставил Скотту ладонь, чтобы тот «дал пять». Но Скотт обиделся и отвернулся.   
  
\- Мистер Стилински, вы не могли бы потише? – строго спросила миссис Робертс.   
  
\- Конечно, без проблем, - пытаясь справиться с улыбкой, сказал Стайлз. Учитель хмуро на него посмотрела.   
  
\- Брайн рассказывает очень интересные вещи. Вам не мешало бы послушать.  
  
\- Полностью с вами согласен, - кивнул Стайлз. – Это мое любимое место в испано-американской войне.   
  
Миссис Робертс поджала губы, отвернулась и дала знак Брайну продолжать.   
  
Стайлз вытер рот ладонью и подвинулся ближе к столу, потыкал Скотта в спину пальцем и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Ты меня сделал. Всухую.   
  
\- Как обычно, - грустно отозвался он.  
  
\- То есть? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
\- И в лакроссе, и в самых-неловких-моментах.  
  
\- Насчет первого я бы поспорил, а вот во втором ты просто мастер. Ну что, теперь я могу называть вас бойфрендами? Официально?  
  
\- Дерека называй бойфрендом, - огрызнулся Скотт, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь.   
  
\- А если назову, то ты назовешь Айзека? – Стайлз приподнял одну бровь и покосился в сторону Лейхи. Тот не улыбался, а брови были немного нахмурены.   
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Почему? Боишься привыкнуть? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
Скотт повернулся к нему и открыл рот, но Айзек швырнул в него тетрадкой и сверкнул желтыми глазами.   
  
-  _Я_ назову его, - сказал он, глядя на Стайлза. – Если ты назовешь так Дерека.   
  
\- По рукам!  
  


  
  
Дерек несколько дней потратил на то, чтобы выяснить, сколько оборотней из стаи Сары находится в городе и что от них ожидать. Он нашел всего двоих. Остальные беты уехали недели две назад. Как они не нашли их с Айзеком и Скоттом, было большой загадкой, потому что настолько крупной стаи Дерек не видел уже лет семь.   
  
Оставшиеся беты не особо скрывались и весело проводили время в центре города. Мужчина возраста Питера, Уильям, и девочка лет четырнадцати - Кристин. Она вела себя тихо и скромно в отличие от крикливого «брата», но Дерек даже на расстоянии чувствовал силу ее волчицы. Когда она подрастет, то обязательно станет альфой. Кристин была чистокровным оборотнем из древней семьи, и как она оказалась в стае укушенной, Дерек даже предполагать не хотел.   
  
Уильям же выжимал из Бикон Хиллз все, что мог. Дерек и раньше приглядывал за этой парочкой, надеясь, что они выведут его к остальной стае или к альфе. Но они ни разу не виделись с Сарой. Или Питером. Создавалось впечатление, что они присутствуют в городе лишь для подстраховки. Кристин сначала затащила Уильяма в местный парк аттракционов, потом проволокла по магазинам и купила ему соломенную шляпу. За все время, что Дерек ходил за ними хвостом, она улыбнулась лишь однажды, когда Уильям пытался подкатить к девушке рядом со Старбаксом, а та вылила на него содержимое своего стаканчика. Больше Кристин не улыбалась и не выражала бурных эмоций. Даже когда они вечерами ходили по барам. Кристин садилась в уголке зала, брала какой-нибудь безалкогольный напиток и сидела так весь вечер, наблюдая за Уильямом. Тот пил на спор, играл в бильярд и всячески разводил местных на деньги.   
  
Дерек знал, в каком мотеле они остановились, и периодически проверял их наличие в номере. Кристин его засекла однажды, но никак не отреагировала. Только стала пристальней следить за Уильямом по вечерам.   
  
Такое положение вещей Дерека устраивало более чем. Чужаки не путались под ногами и не мешали решать насущные проблемы. Например, наподобие заварушки, в которую он оказался втянут вчера. Подстреленная Крисом Эрика никак не входила в планы Дерека, но бросить ее на улице он не мог. Все же это он втянул ее в это, хоть и по согласию.   
  
\- Много их? – робко спросила Эрика, сидя на кушетке, которая, так сильно не понравилась Айзеку. Она прижимала к животу ладонь и хмурилась. Аконит еще не до конца вышел из организма. Чем старше она будет становиться, тем быстрее будет проходить исцеление.  
  
\- Двое шатаются в городе, - ответил он, грубо отпихнул ее руку в сторону и взглянул на красные отметины от пуль. Эрика зажмурилась и отвернулась, словно ожидая удара. Дерек хмыкнул и отошел к окну, выглядывая на улицу. Все тихо.   
  
\- А остальные?   
  
\- Ушли.   
  
Эрика ничего не сказала, только поджала задрожавшие губы и волевым усилием не дала пролиться стоящим в глазах слезам.   
  
\- Они забрали Бойда.   
  
Дерек оглянулся на нее.   
  
\- Зачем ты полезла к Эллисон? - он до сих пор не мог поверить, что девчонка оказалась настолько глупой, что напала на дочь охотника. На охотницу, черт возьми.  
  
\- Она его подстрелила. Когда Бойд защищал меня от беты из той стаи. Мы должны были убежать. Но из-за нее не смогли, - Эрика прищурившись смотрела на Дерека, от ее ярости воздух вокруг словно нагрелся и дрожал. Как от горячего асфальта в сильную жару.   
  
\- Убежала только ты, - усмехнулся Дерек. Он слышал о том, как Эллисон оказалась не в том месте не в то время, и у нее оставалась единственная возможность уйти живой – отвлечь внимание с помощью кого-то другого. Она выбрала Бойда. Скорей всего, у нее в будущем возникнут с ним большие проблемы. Бойд не из тех, кто забывает.  
  
\- Я пыталась ему помочь! – воскликнула Эрика. Дерек дернулся в ее сторону и выпустил клыки, лязгнул зубами и оскалился. Она отсела подальше и отвернулась. – Но он приказал мне спасаться.   
  
\- Вы же хотели новую стаю. Большую, сильную, слаженную. Почему вы бежали?   
  
Эрика посмотрела на него и грустно улыбнулась:   
  
\- В большой стае иерархия. И должно было пройти  _очень_  много времени, чтобы мы стали своими.   
  
\- Иерархия есть везде.   
  
\- Да. Но с тобой мы все были наравне. Только Скотт выделялся. Но он не в стае.   
  
\- Теперь в стае, - уголок рта Дерека дернулся в улыбке. Эрика удивленно вскинула брови и огляделась.  
  
\- И где же он?  
  
\- С Айзеком. В школе.  
  
\- И что, он действительно слушается? – с сомнение спросила она, вновь прижимая ладонь к животу.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Какое событие.  
  
Эрика тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. На какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина.   
  
\- Что ты будешь делать? – тихо спросила она, искоса глядя на Дерека. Тот сел на диван и расслабленно вытянул ноги.   
  
\- С чем? – он оглянулся на Эрику, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем она.  
  
\- Ты знаешь. Со мной.   
  
\- А чтобы ты сделала с беглецами?   
  
\- Простила? – заискивающе улыбнулась Эрика. Дерек никак не отреагировал на ее тон и улыбку, и она нахмурилась. – Не пустила бы обратно. Предавший раз, предаст снова.   
  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь.   
  
\- Тогда зачем ты мне помог? – Эрика растерянно посмотрела на него и обвела руками комнату. – Зачем помог спрятаться от Арджента? Зачем достал новые пули? В чем твоя выгода?  
  
Дерек отвернулся, молча разглядывая плотные пыльные шторы. Его вели инстинкты. Волк все еще чувствовал Эрику своей, частью стаи. И когда она заскулила, моля о помощи, у Дерека просто не осталось выбора. Он знал про Бойда, знал про спрятавшуюся Эрику. Она так «хорошо» затаилась, что было большим сюрпризом, что никто не сумел ее найти. Дерек учуял ее след еще в первую вылазку в город. Она была на старой квартире своего отца. На двенадцатом этаже. О чем она думала, прячась там, оставалось загадкой. Нагрянь к ней незваные гости - Эрика была бы мертва. С двенадцатого этажа вряд ли бы стала прыгать.   
  
\- Я задам тебе один вопрос, и ты должна ответить на него честно, - спокойно произнес Дерек, поворачивая в ее сторону голову. Эрика с заминкой кивнула, соглашаясь. – Стая это  _свои_. Это больше чем семья. Беты готовы умереть друг за друга и за своего альфу. А альфа – за свою стаю.  _Ты_  хочешь в  _мою_  стаю?   
  
Эрика поджала губы и сглотнула.   
  
\- Если я скажу «да», ты меня примешь?  
  
\- Здесь нет правильного ответа, который поможет тебе прибиться к «какой-нибудь» стае. Я хочу услышать, чего хочешь _ты_.  
  
\- Да, я хочу в стаю, - терпеливо ответила она.  
  
Дерек покачал головой и усмехнулся:  
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
\- Ты меня примешь? – в ее глазах вспыхнула надежда.   
  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Дерек.  
  
\- Но почему? – она поднялась на ноги и расстроено огляделась, словно причина была где-то рядом. Дерек почувствовал, как вскинула морду ее волчица, переняв тревогу Эрики, и сдержал довольную улыбку. Время будет ей уроком и наказанием.   
  
Дерек встал с дивана и направился к лежащей в кухне на стуле куртке. В кармане надрывался мобильник, стоящий на виброзвонке.  
  
\- Ты уже вполне пришла в себя. Так что дверь там, - он на ходу указал в сторону выхода и зашел в кухню. Подцепил пальцами куртку и вытащил мобильник, не обращая внимания на рассерженное рычание и хлопок входной двери. – Слушаю.  
  
\- Привет, бойфренд, - сказал Стайлз счастливым голосом, и Дерека бросило в жар. По телу пробежала дрожь, и на миг все окрасилось красным.   
  
\- Ты вспомнил? – хрипло спросил он.   
  
\- Что вспомнил? – недоуменно отозвался Стайлз. Дерек напрягся и сжал угол столешницы, чувствуя подвох.  
  
\- Почему ты меня так назвал? – ему казалось, будто его загнали в ловушку, из которой не выбраться.   
  
\- Э-э, я поспорил с Айзеком, что назову тебя бойфрендом, а он за это будет звать так Скотта. Их сегодня Мелисса запалила в одной кровати с утра вм... – веселым голосом начал Стайлз, но вдруг замолчал. Дерек сильно зажмурился и стиснул пальцами столешницу. Раздался хруст, на пол посыпались щепки. А клыки поцарапали губы. – Почему ты спросил меня, вспомнил я это или нет? Что я должен еще вспомнить, Дерек?  
  
\- Где ты? – стараясь взять себя в руки, он отошел от стола к окну и посмотрел на гараж, где стояла его машина.   
  
\- В школе. Собираюсь домой.   
  
\- Стой там. Я сейчас приеду.   
  
\- Дерек, ответь. Прямо сейчас! – потребовал Стайлз, но Дерек оборвал звонок, подхватил куртку и вышел из дома. Очень сильно надеясь, что Скотт с Айзеком окажутся в зоне досягаемости.  
  
Пока он ехал до школы, Стайлз позвонил еще дважды. Три звонка было от Айзека и один от Скотта. Дерек не обращал на них внимания, вдавливал педаль газа в пол и пытался унять злость.   
  
У него взмокли ладони и в горле пересохло. Стайлз даже не вспомнил, что они нормально общались, а сейчас, из-за того, что Скотт с Айзеком тупо пошутили, он должен узнать, что они еще и встречались. Он должен был  _вспомнить_.   
  
На парковке осталось несколько машин, в основном, преподавателей, парочка велосипедов и один пристегнутый цепью скейт. Стайлз сидел на крыле джипа и хмуро глядел исподлобья на Скотта и Айзека, стоящих рядом. Скотт трещал не затыкаясь, а Айзек напряженно косился в сторону въехавшей Камаро.   
  
\- …и ты все равно бы узнал, - быстро произнес Скотт и замолчал, круто оглядываясь и начиная пятиться. Дерек вышел из машины, закрыл дверь и посмотрел на Стайлза. Он спокойно к нему подошел, внимательно разглядывая, и остановился в пяти футах.   
  
\- Мы встречались, - бесцветным голосом сказал Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы светлых брюк.   
  
\- Да, - ответил Дерек.  
  
\- Это многое объясняет, - он приподнял брови и фыркнул, опуская взгляд на носки своих кед. – Твоя осведомленностьо том, сколько времени я принимаю душ, о любимом печенье, да и вчерашний массаж видится теперь иначе.   
  
\- Ты это принимаешь? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
Стайлз перевел на него взгляд и прищурился.   
  
\- Почему нет? – пожал плечами он. – Только не думай, что я тут же кинусь тебе на шею и вечером мы трахнемся. У нас же был секс?   
  
\- Был.  
  
-  _Подробности_ , - скривился Скотт.   
  
Дерек шагнул в его сторону, собираясь спустить наконец гнев, но вперед вышел Айзек и покачал головой.   
  
\- О да, приятель, теперь ты будешь слушать их постоянно, - улыбнулся Стайлз, оставаясь при этом совершенно серьезным. – Видимо, раньше я тебя баловал, скрывая. И ты отвык от того, что иногда подробности - это важно.   
  
\- Но… - начал Скотт, а Стайлз не стал его слушать и посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
\- Расскажи мне все.   
  
Дерек подошел к нему и встал рядом, опираясь о джип. Сердце Стайлза слегка взволнованно стучало в груди, но в целом он был спокоен.  
  
\- О нас, - уточнил Стайлз, и на его щеках выступил легкий румянец. Дерек втянул воздух носом, улавливая знакомые нотки интереса, и кивнул.   
  
С Айзеком и Скоттом он разберется позже.   
  


  
  
В комнате было прохладно и убрано. Только одиноко валяющийся рядом с комодом носок портил общую картину. Стайлз подошел к кровати, скинул с плеча рюкзак прямо на пол и завалился лицом в подушку. Громко мученически простонал и перевернулся на спину, разглядывая замершего в дверях Дерека.   
  
\- Чего встал?  
  
\- Отсюда вид неплохой, - приподняв на мгновение брови, отозвался Дерек, но в комнату все же прошел, тихонько закрыв дверь. Отодвинул от стола обычный стул, повернул его и сел, положив локти на спинку.   
  
Стайлз забрался повыше на подушки и уставился на него в упор.   
  
\- Ни черта не помню, - сказал он так просто, словно они говорили о погоде. Дерек сглотнул и опустил глаза, обдумывая, с чего можно было бы начать. – Как давно?  
  
\- Что именно?   
  
Стайлз замялся, всем своим видом показывая насколько ему неловко говорить такие вещи. И Дерек знал почему – они казались чем-то нереальным, на грани фантастики. Он принял это как факт, но не вдумывался в суть. Стайлз не верил.  
  
\- Встречаемся, - подобрал он подходящее слово после небольшой паузы и сцепил пальцы на животе.   
  
\- С июня.   
  
\- А поконкретней?   
  
\- Ближе к середине, - ответил Дерек, прекрасно помня тот день. Стайлз тогда случайно подслушал разговор Харриса и Финстока. Они стояли в одной очереди в супермаркете. Финсток утверждал, что Стайлз наконец-то начал думать головой и взял правильный ориентир – если поднапряжется, то спортивная стипендия ему обеспечена. Уж он-то, Финсток, сможет выбить парню место в нормальном колледже. На что Харрис категорично заявлял, что возьмись Стайлз за голову, то выбрал бы науку. Она намного перспективней спорта, а с его умственными способностями он может достигнуть определенных высот.   
  
Стайлз тогда стоял за стеллажом с чипсами и жадно слушал каждое слово. Дерек сидел в машине рядом с магазином и искренне пытался делать вид, что не видит глупую улыбку от уха до уха через большую витрину. А когда Харрис с Финстоком вышли и разошлись в разные стороны, Стайлз выскочил на улицу без покупки и запрыгнул в машину, огромными глазами глядя на Дерека, и затараторил, что Харрис на последнем тесте хотел поставить ему А+, но решил ограничиться стандартной А. Дерек тогда закатил глаза – мол, что в этом такого?  
  
\- А то, что я супермен, чувак! У Харриса очень редко кто получает А+! Такое было всего пару раз за несколько лет! – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз.   
  
\- Но он же тебе не поставил, - напомнил Дерек, невольно любуясь искорками в глазах и заразительной улыбкой на чертовых идеальных губах.   
  
\- Да, но собирался, - не уступил он.  
  
\- И что тебе это дает?   
  
\- Я гений! Да мне теперь море по колено,– широко улыбнулся Стайлз, а спустя пару секунд посмотрел, словно потерявшийся в лесу маленький ребенок. Дерек прищурился, без особого труда слушая, как ускоряется биение его сердца, замечая, как с чуть влажных от слюны – нахуя он их постоянно лижет? – губ медленно сползает улыбка.   
  
\- Действительно, суперспособность, - усмехнулся Дерек, чувствуя, как тело обдало жаром. Стайлз гипнотизировал. От него невозможно было оторвать глаз. А теперь этот маленький говнюк, вытворяющий в снах Дерека  _такое_  с его членом, едва не дрожал от возбуждения. Находиться с ним рядом было физически сложно. – Воспользуешься ею или просрешь?   
  
\- Воспользуюсь, - кивнул Стайлз и быстро облизал губы, наклонился ближе к Дереку, собираясь поцеловать, но тот его опередил и поцеловал первым, а через мгновение положил ладонь на затылок и углубил поцелуй.   
  
Двенадцатое июня. Дерек прекрасно это помнил. Он тогда впервые за долгое время так сильно испортил салон своей малышки, что пришлось отвалить кучу денег в мастерской. У него даже чек валялся в бардачке. Не то чтобы он страдал сентиментальной херней. Просто руки не доходили выкинуть.   
  
Особенно после того, как его парень потерял память.  
  
\- Давно, - вздохнул Стайлз и задумчиво почесал щеку. Теперь руки лежали вдоль тела. Он барабанил пальцами левой по темно-синему стеганному покрывалу и внимательно оглядывал Дерека с ног до головы. А потом сомнением протянул: – У нас действительно был секс? То есть настоящий секс? И я кончал?  
  
\- Нет, я пошутил, - без видимых эмоций ответил Дерек, начиная злиться. Какого черта? Какого черта он нихуя не помнит? Еще и смотрит так, будто ему сказали, что в обед вместо шоколадки сожрал говно.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился и вздохнул.  
  
\- И я был снизу? – уже догадываясь об ответе, спросил он.  
  
\- Да, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, сдерживая желание приложить Стайлза обо что-нибудь головой. Может, клин клином выбьет?  
  
\- Эх, так и знал, - скривился Стайлз и отвернулся.   
  
\- И тебе нравилось, - с садистским удовольствием добавил Дерек. Заметил недоверчивый взгляд и плавно кивнул пару раз, подтверждая свои слова. – Ты стонал, как сучка.   
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но не произнес ни звука. Только смотрел на Дерека, сбитый с толку.   
  
\- Прямо как сучка? – теперь в его голосе было больше интереса, чем сомнений.   
  
\- Да. Подмахивал задницей, - тихо и вкрадчиво произнес Дерек.   
  
\- О’кей, заткнись, - Стайлз сглотнул, втянул носом воздух и надул щеки, выдыхая, отвел взгляд и облизал уголок рта.   
  
\- Ты же хотел узнать, как у нас все было, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Что ты хотел услышать? Признания в вечной любви?   
  
\- Если бы ты это сказал, то оказался бы за дверью, - быстро ответил Стайлз, краснея. Он забрался еще выше на подушки, укладываясь на них поясницей и упираясь затылком в стену. – Я серьезно. Таких откровений мне не нужно. Прибереги до следующего раза. Или года. Не знаю.  
  
\- Тогда что? – спросил Дерек. Злость немного улеглась. Стайлз по-прежнему бесил, но теперь его сердце билось чуть быстрее, а во взгляде почти не осталось сомнений. Пусть он все еще не верил. Но это неверие было другим.   
  
\- Я не знаю, - Стайлз развел руками и уставился на свою ярко-синюю футболку с желтой спиралькой в виде торнадо. – Скотт с Айзеком говорят, что мы встречались, ты это подтверждаешь. Рассказываешь разные грязные штуки про меня. А я этого не помню. Я не знаю, как это было. Как это  _есть_.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него из-под слегка сдвинутых бровей, а уголки его губ поползли вниз. Дерек держал его взглядом несколько секунд, а затем встал на ноги и отставил стул в сторону, скинул куртку и повесил ее на спинку.   
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – напряженно спросил Стайлз и согнул ноги в коленях, словно собираясь защищаться, если Дерек сделает что-то не то.   
  
\- Собираюсь помочь тебе вспомнить, как это, - спокойно ответил Дерек. И один бог знал, сколько сил он приложил, чтобы его тон был «спокойным».   
  
\- Я не хочу с тобой трахаться, - замотал головой Стайлз.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и облизал губы.   
  
\- Я и не собираюсь тебя трахать.  
  
\- Вообще? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови. – Ты меня не хочешь?  
  
Дерек опустил взгляд и хмыкнул. Медленно подошел к кровати и присел на нее, оказываясь чуть ближе к Стайлзу.   
  
\- Хочу, - честно ответил он, с удовольствием замечая, как дернулся кадык на шее Стайлза. Он развел колени в стороны, чтобы лучше видеть Дерека. И тот стиснул зубы. Сучонок даже не догадывается, насколько сильно Дерек хочет его подмять под себя, провести человеческими ногтями по короткому ежику волос и вылизать его всего, от кончиков пальцев ног до головы.   
  
\- Сильно? – словно издеваясь, спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Сильно. И если ты сейчас не прекратишь меня провоцировать такими вопросами, узнаешь, насколько.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы и округлил глаза, показывая, что он сама невинность.   
  
Дерек взял его за щиколотки, погладил выпирающие косточки большими пальцами и плавно подтянул к себе. Стайлз молча сполз с подушек, футболка задралась, оголяя живот, но он даже не заметил. Он внимательно следил за каждым движением Дерека. Словно тот был неведомой инопланетной херней, которая могла его сожрать в любой момент, стоило только не так вздохнуть.   
  
\- Расслабься, - мягким тоном сказал Дерек и сел между ног Стайлза, по-прежнему держа за щиколотки. Он так давно его не трогал, так давно не чувствовал так близко его запах, что собственный пульс отдавался в висках, а от напряжения затекали мышцы.   
  
\- Неизвестность не способствует расслаблению, тебе так не кажется? – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз и прикусил губу.   
  
\- Тебе понравится.   
  
\- А если нет? А если?..  
  
\- Заткнись, - доброжелательно улыбнулся Дерек, совершенно потерявшись в ощущениях. Волк внутри замолчал и отполз на задний план, словно опасался, что подцепит от Дерека этот  _хмель_.   
  
\- Если я скажу тебе остановиться, ты остановишься, - поставил его перед фактом Стайлз, сжимая в пальцах покрывало.   
  
\- Ты не скажешь, - Дерек поймал его взгляд и скользнул ладонями к коленям, по внутренней стороне бедер, не коснулся паха и провел кончиками пальцев по голому животу и выглядывающей из-за сползших на бедра брюк блядской дорожке темных волос. Стайлз тут же втянул живот и коротко вздохнул. Ему нравилось происходящее. Дерек ощущал это кожей.   
  
Положив ладонь на низ его живота, Дерек медленно провел ею вверх, пододвигаясь впритык. Теперь Стайлз лежал у него между колен. И Дерека вело со страшной силой. Прежний Стайлз бы уже обхватил его ногами, притискивая ближе, вжимая в себя и заставляя прочувствовать, как сильно хочет. Но сейчас он всего лишь наблюдал. С интересом, желанием, – не заметить вздыбившуюся ширинку мог только слепой, а изменившийся запах почувствовал бы даже человек, - но только смотрел. Широко раскрытыми глазами. Жадно следя за каждым движением, и дыхание его становилось все чаще и поверхностней.   
  
Дерек уперся кулаком в кровать слева от Стайлза и навис над ним, разглядывая его лицо, шею с бьющейся жилкой, грудь с выпирающими сквозь футболку бусинками сосков и голый живот. Он провел рукой по его боку, слегка сжал, заставив Стайлза раскрыть рот в невольном выдохе, и наклонился к животу, немного отодвинувшись назад. Широко лизнул пупок и оставил влажный след вдоль резинки трусов.   
  
\- Бог мой, - шепнул Стайлз и развел ноги шире, сползая ниже и едва не заползая задницей к Дереку на бедра, лишь бы он прекратил вылизывать его живот. Член стоял так, как еще ни разу после больницы. И он готов был кончить от любого невинного прикосновения.   
  
\- Да? – отозвался Дерек, поднимая на него сытый взгляд. Он наконец почувствовал знакомые эмоции Стайлза, и от этого знания кружилась голова.  
  
Никому.   
  
Никогда.   
  
Он его не отдаст.   
  
\- Что? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты меня звал, - усмехнулся Дерек и навалился на него сверху, вжимаясь своим членом в его собственный.   
  
\- Я тебя не звал, - помотал головой он, а потом замер, догадавшись. – Твоя мания величия просто пиздец.   
  
\- В этом мы совпадаем, да,  _гений_? – Дерек провел носом по его скуле и словно случайно зацепил губами подбородок в опасной близости ото рта. Стайлз задержал дыхание, прикрыв глаза. Его брови нахмурились, словно от внезапной вспышки боли, а спустя мгновение он усмехнулся. Дерек поймал его дыхание своими губами и втянул носом воздух, пропахший восторгом Стайлза.   
  
\- Да, я – гений, - шепнул он, а затем открыл глаза, глядя прямо на Дерека и видя свое отражение в его черных, скрывающих радужку зрачках.  
  
\- Что-то вспомнил? – спросил он, касаясь кончика носа Стайлза своим, а пальцами перебирая волоски на его затылке.  
  
\- Не особо. Я знаю, что когда-то это сказал. Но так как я гений и давно это знал, то сказать конкретней не могу.   
  
Дерек фыркнул и облизал губы, поражаясь, как же ему чертовски везет в личной жизни!   
  
Они пролежали так еще минуты три, молча глядя друг другу в глаза. За все это время Стайлз не предпринял попытки его обнять или погладить. Он продолжал сжимать покрывало. Дерек нехотя отодвинулся и с нажимом провел по его бокам. Стайлз поджал губы, пряча улыбку и сел, отодвигаясь от него, а затем встал с кровати.  
  
\- Ну и? – спросил Дерек, наблюдая, как он пытается поправить член.   
  
\- А? – Стайлз оглянулся на него.   
  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе понравится.   
  
\- У меня давно не было секса, и тело реагирует, как нормальное тело у нормального подростка.  
  
\- У тебя до меня вообще секса не было.  
  
\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Стайлз, неловко поглаживая живот там, где Дерек его лизал. – А может быть, и был.  
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Фу. Собственник.   
  
Дерек задрал подбородок выше и прищурился:   
  
\- К чему ты ведешь?   
  
Стайлз сглотнул и неловко взмахнул свободной рукой. Другая все так же лежала на животе.   
  
\- Ты меня трогал, и мне понравилось. Но ничего такого вот  _особенного_  не было. Или было, но я не понял. Мне не с чем сравнивать, - Стайлз пожал плечами, поймал взгляд Дерека и шарахнулся к комоду, сбивая стоящую с краю коробку для бумажных салфеток на пол.   
  
\- Будешь сравнивать? – сквозь зубы выдавил Дерек.   
  
\- Не знаю. Еще не решил, - быстро выпалил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек опустил взгляд, перевел дыхание и поднялся с кровати. Взял со спинки стула куртку и молча направился к двери.  
  
\- Эй! – окликнул его Стайлз. – Ты обещал рассказать.  
  
Дерек бросил на него взгляд и зло усмехнулся:  
  
\- Продолжение будет на следующем уроке,  _детка_. И подготовься к нему как следует.   
  
\- Это как? – неожиданно хриплым голосом отозвался Стайлз, почти садясь на комод.   
  
\- Тренируйся держать рот на замке, - ответил Дерек и вышел, еле сдержавшись и не хлопнув дверью. Мир окрасился алым, и путь до машины оказался очень коротким.   
  
Стайлз скользнул ладонью по животу вниз, запустил ее под резинку трусов и сжал член, вспоминая, как это делал Дерек, называя его  _деткой_. Коротенькое воспоминание пронеслось перед глазами так быстро, что он едва успел ухватить его,  _запомнить_. Он не понимал, когда это произошло, но знал, что это был далеко не первый их раз.  
  


  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно было идти со мной, - пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что идущий сзади Скотт его услышит. В коридоре вдоль стен стояли занятые через один-два стулья. В больнице был аншлаг.   
  
\- Мне захотелось.   
  
\- С каких это пор ты делаешь то, что хочешь? – он даже оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Скотта.  
  
Тот засунул руки в передние карманы джинсов и натянуто улыбнулся:   
  
\- Я всегда так делал.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво прищурился, открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Скотт пихнул его, чтобы шел дальше. И пришлось смириться.   
  
Врач задавал дежурные вопросы (иногда тот факт, что ты сын шерифа, которого многие добропорядочные люди уважают и любят, плохо отражается на твоем спокойствие, особенно если с тобой приключается беда, в которой ты способен разобраться сам) и предложил Стайлзу увидеться, если он начнет что-то вспоминать. Стайлз послушно кивнул и обещал позвонить в тот же час. Врач улыбнулся, похлопал его по плечу и вышел, вызванный по громкой связи. Поверил.   
  
В отличие от влетевшего в кабинет Скотта.   
  
\- Ты ему соврал! – пораженно воскликнул тот. Стайлз зажал ему рот.  
  
\- Орать погромче не пробовал? – зашипел Стайлз. Скотт отцепил его ладонь и нахмурился, обиженно поджал губы. – О-о-о, я знаю это выражение лица. И даже не думай.   
  
\- Стайлз!   
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Вот именно «что»? – Стайлз отвернулся, но Скотт повернул его к себе за плечи. – Что ты вспомнил?  
  
\- Ничего особенного. Так, - он махнул рукой, - обрывки.  
  
\- И о чем были эти обрывки? – требовательно спросил Скотт. Кто бы знал, как сильно Стайлза раздражал этот тон – будто Скотт самый умный, и если ему все рассказать, то он соберет этот сложный информационный пазл.   
  
\- О многом, - Стайлз вывернулся, скидывая с плеч его руки, и отступил. – О тебе, о Лидии, о Питере, об этой Саре, о Дитоне, о Дереке. Вообще, о Дереке преимущественно.   
  
И здесь он не соврал. Проснувшись утром в холодном поту, он вдруг осознал, что не видел Дерека уже двое суток. Даже голоса не слышал. А в городе шатается спятившая по Питеру альфа-самка, которая желает разорвать  _последнюю_  ниточку Хейлов и забрать приглянувшегося бету к себе в стаю. Стайлз понял, как отлично держится Скотт после разрыва с Эллисон и насколько подозрительно это все выглядит. А потом перед глазами встала картина, как они с Лидией заговорчески улыбаются друг другу, стоя в приемной ветеринарной клиники, прислушиваясь к слегка взволнованному голосу Дитона, который говорит Дереку, что в этот раз он им не помощник, и Лидия кладет Стайлзу в ладонь маленький мешочек и, подмигивая, уходит прочь. От ее волос вкусно тянет цветочным ароматом, и он рад бы забыться, как раньше, вдыхая частичку Лидии, но все, о чем может думать – колючая щетина и до дрожи волнующий едва уловимый запах мужского тела после душа. Определенного тела.  
  
\- О Дитоне? – брови Скотта поползли вверх, а рот округлился от удивления.   
  
\- Да. О нем. Херня какая-то, - Стайлз покачал головой и уже почти дошел до двери кабинета, как вдруг Скотт оттолкнул его назад и оскалился, склоняя голову к левому плечу и прислушиваясь.   
  
\- Только не это, - беспомощно вздохнул он, выглянул в коридор. И замер, сжимая кулаки. Стайлз тихонько подошел и посмотрел ему через плечо. Скотт загораживал проход.   
  
\- О, нам пора делать ноги, - задушено шепнул Стайлз и потянул Скотта за футболку, но тот оказался словно скала – ни на дюйм не сдвинулся. – Чува-ак.   
  
\- Я ему этого не прощу. Если он снова… я его убью, - шепнул тот, глядя, как Питер облокотился о стойку и лучезарно улыбался Мелиссе МакКол. Она предельно вежливо отвечала на его вопросы и изредка косилась на остановившуюся возле стенда с рекламой лекарственных препаратов Сару. Та периодически посматривала в сторону Питера, проверяя, как он там, и Питер отвечал ей тем же. Мелисса не могла этого не заметить. Она ведь не слепая.  
  
\- Скотт, пойдем, - Стайлз успокаивающе похлопал его по спине между лопаток и ущипнул за бок, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Скотт, отошел, позволяя Стайлзу протиснуться между косяком и своей спиной, и пихнул его в противоположную от центрального входа сторону. Они бесшумно прошли по полупустому коридору и свернули к черному ходу. Вышли на улицу, где курили два молодых врача, только-только принятых в штат. Скотт скривился от запаха табачного дыма и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Если ты когда-нибудь начнешь курить, то лишишься друга.   
  
\- А он у меня был? - фыркнул тот, вздыхая свободней, – Скотта потихоньку отпускало и это было круто, потому что выдавливать из себя сейчас всякие этически-успокаивющие фразочки Стайлз бы не стал. Самому бы держаться в нормах приличия.  
  
Они обошли больницу и быстрым шагом, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания, направились в сторону припаркованного в дальнем углу стоянки джипа… к которому прислонилась Сара, постукивая пальцами по капоту.   
  
\- О, черт, - выдохнул Стайлз и сморщился. – Она сделает с ним что-то страшное.  
  
\- А? – не понял Скотт, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая приближающегося к ним Питера. Тот чуть заметно улыбался, а у Скотта кулаки зачесались от желания стереть с его лица это раздражающее выражение.   
  
\- Джип. Мой джип, – Стайлз шагнул в сторону джипа, но тут же вернулся на место и расстроено всплеснул руками. – Она выпустила когти. Ну блин. Эй, ты, только посмей сделать что-нибудь моей тачке, я…  
  
\- Стайлз, - Скотт дернул его за рукав, заставляя посмотреть за спину. Он оглянулся, увидел остановившегося в нескольких шагах от них Питера и чуть слышно застонал.   
  
\- Почему у меня долбанное чувство дежавю?   
  
\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Питер, слегка прищуриваясь.  
  
Скотт вышел перед Стайлзом, заслоняя его собой, а тот встал лицом к Саре. Эта сука водила когтем по капоту, и даже не будучи оборотнем он слышал, как слезает тоненькой стружкой краска.   
  
\- Я же говорил, что буду рядом с тобой, - сказал Питер.  
  
\- Как-то не обратил внимание. Ты так стелился перед своей альфой, что я как-то отвлекся. Такое зрелище! Скотт, жаль ты пропустил.   
  
\- Да, я бы посмотрел.   
  
Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на Питера и усмехнулся. Тот плотно сжал губы, и они стали совсем тоненькими, а в глазах горела обычная человеческая злоба. Ему было неприятно это слышать. Стайлз снова посмотрел на Сару, и его губы против воли расплылись в улыбке.   
  
\- Что делать будем? Силы в принципе равны, но я как-то выбиваюсь из общей картины. Может, мне постоять в сторонке?  
  
Скотт пихнул Стайлза локтем и покосился на него:  
  
\- Твоя вера в меня, конечно, впечатляет, но…  
  
\- Ты справишься, чувак, - перебил его Стайлз и в предвкушении облизал рот. Сара снисходительно улыбалась и водила длинным когтем по капоту, вырисовывая спиральку. С каждым движением все четче и четче. Еще немного и продырявит крышку насквозь. Она была так поглощена происходящим – две лающие перед смертью шавки весьма забавляли – и переглядываниями с Питером, что не заметила, как на противоположной стороне дороги к дереву привалился Айзек, а немного в стороне, из-за закрывающего вид на дорогу грузовика торчал капот знакомой черной Шевроле.  
  
\- Я бы не стал ставить на Скотта, - ехидно заметил Питер, расплылся в приторно-сладкой улыбке в сторону Сары и подмигнул. Сара поджала губы, пряча ответную улыбку, и закатила глаза, будто поражаясь, какой он дурак.   
  
Стайлз опустил голову и выдохнул. Уж Питер-то видел и Камаро, и Айзека.   
  
\- У нас гости, - переменившимся тоном произнесла Сара, и Стайлз посмотрел на нее исподлобья. Она потянула носом и развернулась к вышедшему из-за грузовика Дереку. – Привет.   
  
\- Привет, - отозвался он и бросил взгляд на Питера. Тот сглотнул и отошел в сторону. Сара отлипла от джипа и, смело повернувшись к Дереку спиной, подошла к Питеру. Взглянула ему в глаза, и спустя пару секунд он опустил голову, словно от сильной боли.   
  
\- В следующий раз, дорогой, - она успокаивающе погладила Питера по опущенной голове и направилась в сторону выхода со стоянки, поманив его за собой пальцем. – Все равно убийство днем перед больницей стало бы признаком дурного вкуса.  
  
Питер бросил на Дерека быстрый взгляд и пошел следом. Как послушная собака.   
  
\- Ты его не остановишь? – спросил Скотт, непонимающе глядя на Дерека.   
  
\- Зачем? – удивленно спросил тот и с усмешкой добавил: - Он сам выбрал свою стаю.  
  
Питер оглянулся, прекрасно услышав его слова, и довольно улыбнулся. Меньшего он от дорогого племянника и не ожидал.   
  
Когда они скрылись за живой изгородью ухоженной улицы, огораживающей проезжую часть от пешеходной зоны, Дерек прикусил нижнюю губу, улыбаясь, и хмыкнул:  
  
\- Кобелина.   
  
\- Он и сам уже не рад, - кивнул подошедший Айзек, придирчиво оглядел Скотта с ног до головы и отвернулся. Словно проверил его состояние. Стайлз прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Не успел. Айзек шагнул в сторону, потирая глаза и открывая вид на джип.   
  
Стайлз рванул к машине и застонал.   
  
\- Опять ваши ликанские штуки! – он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до вырезанной будто острым ножом спиральки. Как человек дотрагивался до раны друга или родственника, опасаясь сделать больно. – А крайний всегда Стайлз!  
  
Дерек подошел к джипу, спокойно провел пальцем по следу узора и оглянулся на Айзека со Скоттом.  
  
\- Она серьезно? – спросил Айзек, хмурясь и неспеша приближаясь к машине.  
  
\- Думаю, да.  
  
Стайлз с тоской окинул взглядом капот – куча карманных денег уйдет – и подошел к Дереку, почти касаясь его локтя, привалился к машине и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Как Питер в это влез? – спросил он, косясь на Дерека. Живого и невредимого. Чертова псина. – Почему не может просто уйти?  
  
\- Потому что не может пропустить ни одной красивой юбки.   
  
\- Ты считаешь Сару красивой? – напрягся Стайлз.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:  
  
\- Она эффектная. Хоть и сука. Питер всегда на таких велся. А она еще и альфа с большой стаей. Чем больше стая, тем…  
  
\- …больше власть, - продолжил Стайлз, кивнул и в задумчивости провел пальцами по нижней губе. Кожа обветрилась и немного шелушилась, не давая покоя – руки так и тянулись ее оторвать. – Я помню.  
  
Дерек взял его за запястье и отвел руку от лица.   
  
\- Что еще ты помнишь? – с интересом спросил Айзек.  
  
\- Он вспомнил про меня, про Дитона, про Лидию, Питера и Сару, ну и про Дерека, естественно. Как же без него?   
  
Стайлз ошеломленно посмотрел на Скотта:  
  
\- Если бы ты сейчас еще сдал цвет и фасон моих трусов, я бы тебя грохнул.   
  
Скотт поджал губы и виновато потупил взгляд:   
  
\- Не думал, что ты не хотел говорить им.   
  
\- Какая неожиданность, - скривился Стайлз, дергая свою руку из стальной хватки Дерека. Но тот даже не подумал отпустить. Привалился задницей к джипу и притянул ближе, заставляя встать между своих расставленных ног.   
  
\- Ты не хотел говорить?  
  
\- Может быть, когда-нибудь? – предположил Стайлз, расслабляясь и запуская свободную руку Дереку под футболку. Скотт шумно втянул воздух и схватил Айзека за рукав.   
  
\- Мы будем внутри. Проверим маму.  
  
\- А что с ней? – спросил Айзек, позволяя себя увести.   
  
\- Надеюсь, что все в порядке, - ответил ему Скотт. Он сказал еще что-то, но Стайлз этого уже не услышал. Дерек сверлил его выжидающим взглядом, заставляя нервничать. Иначе назвать чувство, которое он испытывал, не вышло бы. Это не было возбуждением и совсем не было похоже на сексуальное желание. Стайлзу стало чуточку страшно и нервно. И почему-то хотелось ржать.   
  
\- Расскажешь, что именно ты вспомнил? – Дерек положил руки на его бедра и придвинул еще ближе. Кожанка на солнце нагрелась, а футболка стала чуточку влажной. Стайлз запустил обе руки под нее и провел ногтями по пояснице. Дерек ничего не сказал, но его взгляд стал мутнее, словно в стакане взболтали воду, поднимая со дна осадок, и теперь эти маленькие песчинки мешали смотреть, делали беззащитней.   
  
Стайлз опустил голову и открыл рот, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь выдавить хоть слово.  
  
Пиздец.   
  
\- Теперь я проведу урок? – осипшим голосом спросил он, сглотнул и вскинул на Дерека взгляд, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. И почему все считали, что его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций? Стайлз сейчас видел их столько, что самому стало неловко. Будто вторгся в запретную зону.   
  
\- Если хочешь.   
  
Стайлз задумчиво провел языком по верхней губе и улыбнулся:   
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты преподавал. Сегодня.   
  
Дерек с заминкой кивнул и отодвинул его от себя. Отошел от джипа и снял куртку. Мышцы на руках напряглись, кожа влажно блеснула на солнце, и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что пялится. Раньше это бы его смутило, но теперь, зная, что имеет право так делать, это заводило. Самую чуточку. Осознание, что Дерек – весь Дерек! – принадлежит ему. И не только принадлежит, но и хочет его. И сейчас они отправятся в более укромное место, чтобы полапать друг друга.   
  
\- Поедем на моей.   
  
\- А мой?..  
  
\- Скотт пригонит.   
  
Стайлз потер лицо руками и пошел в сторону Камаро, не глядя бросив ключи через плечо Дереку, зная, что тот поймает, закинет на переднее сиденье и скинет смску Скотту или Айзеку. И это знание еще больше распалило, заставляя шагать быстрее.   
  
Если что, подождет в машине.  
  
Он не намеревался сегодня заниматься ничем  _таким_. Но ведь самое интересное почти всегда было незапланированным, так?  
  


  
  
Когда они остановились возле старого дома бабушки сбежавшего папаши Скотта, Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, но ничего не сказал. Так же промолчал, когда Дерек загнал машину в гараж и ключом отпер дом. Но когда они зашли в чистый коридор с приклеенными к стене желтым строительным скотчем отошедшими обоями, Стайлз не выдержал.  
  
\- Что за черт?   
  
Дерек оглянулся на него и прошел на кухню. Открыл холодильник, достал пачку яблочного сока и сделал несколько глотков.   
  
\- Почему ты живешь в доме прабабки Скотта?   
  
\- Потому что здесь безопасно, - Дерек облизал губы и вопросительно вскинул брови, указывая ему на пачку с соком. Стайлз подошел к нему, отобрал сок и поднес уже его к губам, как вдруг замер. – Что?  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул и помотал головой, словно прогоняя морок, набрал полный рот сока, подержал его недолго, надувая щеки, и шумно проглотил.  
  
\- И даже сейчас? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Сейчас не знаю. Питер действительно вокруг тебя крутится, - Дерек присел на угол кухонного стола и притянул стоящего в двух шагах Стайлза к себе за край рубашки. Забрал у него сок, поставил рядом на стол и расслабленно окинул его взглядом. Стайлз прикусил губу, но не спешил отходить или вырываться. Он положил ладони на бедра Дерека и без смущения смотрел ему прямо в глаза. У него появилось чувство дежавю, но не такое, как полчаса назад с Питером на парковке. В этот раз Стайлз знал, что все происходящее _правильно_  и  _привычно_. – Может быть, они с Сарой уже вычислили нас.   
  
\- Тогда почему ты поехал сюда? – Стайлз склонил голову к правому плечу, разглядывая лицо Дерека, ловя взгляд, и взялся пальцами за передний карман его джинсов.  
  
\- У твоего отца сегодня ночная смена. Он сейчас дома, - тихо ответил Дерек, положил одну руку на талию Стайлза, а другую на бедро.  
  
\- Откуда знаешь про Питера? Следил за мной? – вопросы слетели с языка сами, он даже не задумывался, о чем спрашивает. И ответ его мало интересовал. Слышать очевидные вещи не так-то интересно, правда?  
  
Но Дерек удивил.   
  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой, поглаживая его бок.  
  
\- Вот как. И откуда тогда?  
  
\- Айзек присматривал, - усмехнулся Дерек, замечая на лице Стайлза тень недовольства.  
  
\- И где ты торчал двое суток? Убирался в доме? – он нервно постучал пальцами по ноге Дерека и чуточку сильнее, чем нужно для «безразличия», поджал губы.   
  
\- Меня не было в городе.   
  
Стайлз подался вперед и прищурился, вглядываясь в глаза Дерека. От него потянуло любопытством и капелькой злости. Только на что именно Стайлз злился, Дерек не понял.  
  
\- Неудачно пытался сбежать? Совесть замучила?  
  
Дерек шумно втянул носом воздух и стиснул челюсти. Вот оно что.   
  
Началось.   
  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил он. Стайлз нахмурился и хотел отодвинуться, но Дерек положил руки на его задницу и притиснул ближе, не отпуская.   
  
\- Сочувствую. Совесть – та еще дрянь.   
  
\- Ага. Хорошо, что у тебя ее нет.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Да. Я совсем не совестливый, - его голос звучал взволнованно, а от того, как Дерек мял его задницу, он начал дрожать. Волосы на руках встали дыбом, член ошпарило возбуждением, а когда Дерек опустил ладонь чуть ниже и сжал одну ягодицу, резко выдохнул: – Жалеть о сделанном не круто.  
  
\- Делаешь все, что круто?   
  
\- Делаю то, что хочу. Ну, чаще всего, - Стайлз скользнул руками Дереку под футболку и потрогал твердые кубики пресса, провел пальцем вдоль ремня на джинсах, как пару дней назад делал ему Дерек. Только тогда был язык. – А все что я делаю – круто. Запомни.  
  
\- Последствий своей крутизны не боишься? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз с искренним удивлением, смешанным с восторгом, погладил ладонью его вздыбившуюся ширинку.   
  
\- А? – он поднял на него взгляд и нахмурился, вспоминая вопрос. А затем покачал головой и скользнул раскрытой ладонью от живота к груди. Дерек стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по спине катится пот. Волк взволнованно забил хвостом и, как пес, сидящий под дверью и услышавший шаги своего хозяина на лестнице, сделал круг и снова уселся, чуть слышно поскуливая.   
  
Это было страшной пыткой: трогать Стайлза, видеть, как он реагирует, знать, как он может выгибаться под ним, и не иметь возможности трахнуть.  
  
Дерек сполз со стола, не убирая рук с задницы Стайлза.  
  
\- Тогда пошли.  
  
Стайлз вспыхнул, вскинул на него взгляд и открыл рот.  
  
\- Что? – сипло спросил он. Дерек положил обе руки на его поясницу и прижал к себе.   
  
\- Последствия, - напомнил он Стайлзу.  
  
\- Какие последствия? Не понимаю, о чем ты, - тот потряс головой, а затем отвел взгляд в сторону и подергал Дерека за пряжку на ремне. – Ладно. Пошли.   
  
Дерек взял его за руку и повел в комнату, сел на диван, широко расставив ноги, и усадил на себя Стайлза. Лицом к лицу.   
  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал Стайлз, устраиваясь между его ног. Дерек, придерживая Стайлза за поясницу, стянул с него сначала один кроссовок, а затем второй. Стайлз схватился за его плечи и пропихнул ноги под колени Дерека. Сидеть стало проще. – Нельзя было лечь? Как тогда?  
  
\- Нельзя.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я бы тебя трахнул.   
  
Стайлз с интересом взглянул на него, и его лицо удивленно вытянулось. Дерек едва не застонал. Как?  _Как_ его угораздило связаться с этим подростком? Он раздражал, выглядел глупо, выпендривался, говорил все, что думал, и совершенно не думал о том, что говорил. В памяти все еще были свежи воспоминания о том времени, когда от Стайлза сводило зубы, а контроль над волком с каждой неделей становился все лучше – ему не нравился Стайлз.  
  
Но так было раньше. Теперь Дерек ловил каждую эмоцию Стайлза и тонул в нем, как обдолбавшийся псих, полезший купаться в океан, не умея плавать.   
  
\- Это, знаешь, очень удобная поза. Позиция. Положение. Сидим удобно, в общем, - затараторил Стайлз, сжимая пальцы на его плечах. – Лицом к лицу, поговорить можно. Круто.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и положил голову на спинку дивана, разглядывая Стайлза. Тот поерзал и посмотрел на его руки, расслабленно лежащие на коленях.   
  
\- Ну и что ты замолчал? Так прекрасно начал изливаться на кухне, а тут притих, - Стайлз перевел взгляд на его закрытый рот, облизался и отвернулся.   
  
\- Говорил в основном ты.   
  
\- Не-ет, ты рассказывал про Питера и Айзека. А еще хотел рассказать, почему тебя не было в городе.  
  
Дерек мазнул Стайлза оценивающим взглядом и ответил, прислушиваясь к ритму его сердца:  
  
\- Так мы это выяснили. Я пытался сбежать, но совесть привела меня обратно.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и прищурился совсем как пару минут назад на кухне. И как в тот раз, полтора месяца назад, когда Дитон наотрез отказался помогать им и уговаривал Дерека уехать вместе с Айзеком на время. Или навсегда.   
  
Тогда над ними помимо огромной стаи Сары нависла другая неприятность – поползли слухи, что в город идет стая альф. А это были действительно большие проблемы. Стайлз весь тот вечер молчал, а ночью, после секса, сидел на Дереке и рассказывал ему план его же побега. Если все станет совсем плохо, то Стайлз и Скотт прикроют их с Айзеком отход. А Питера попробуют вытащить сами, ведь у Стайлза уже есть кое-какие мысли насчет этого. Дерек тогда искренне рассмеялся такой глупости, Стайлз надулся, но настаивать не стал. А через пару дней, когда стая Сары устроила на Дерека облаву, ему пришлось уехать из города. Его гнали до самой границы Штата. Он злился как больной и едва не разбил тачку – все прошло по плану Стайлза. Айзек сидел рядом и орал по телефону на Скотта за то, что они со Стайлзом высунулись, за то, что подставились.   
  
Дерек же теперь готов был разбить лицо любому, кто сказал бы, что Стайлз не умеет разговаривать с женщинами. Ведь именно он заговорил Саре зубы. Да так умело и ловко, что та согласилась почти сразу. Она сжалилась над «потрепанным альфой и его щенком» и разрешила им покинуть Бикон Хиллз, дав время до рассвета. Даже свиту свою послала их проводить. Только проводили они до самой Аризоны.   
  
Скотт орал на Айзека в ответ и запрещал им возвращаться, пока Сара не свалит из города. Голос Стайлза тоже отчетливо слышался из трубки. Но Дерек не стал с ним говорить.   
  
Они вернулись через четыре дня и осели в доме прабабушки Скотта. Тот появился на несколько минут и старательно не смотрел на Дерека. Выбить из него, что случилось, не удалось – Скотт удрал, сославшись на срочные дела. Удрал и оставил их с Айзеком одних в сыром, непротопленном, захламленном доме наедине с душащей тревогой и плохим предчувствием, от которого выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
А некоторое время спустя Дерек узнал, что Стайлз в больнице и ничего не помнит.   
  
\- Тогда твоей совести можно сказать спасибо? – Стайлз заметно расслабился, наблюдая, как Дерек гладил его бедра.   
  
\- Спасибо? – не понял он.  
  
\- За эффектное появление у больницы, - пояснил Стайлз. – Нехорошо сомневаться в друзьях, но мы со Скоттом вряд ли бы продержались долго. Если бы они решили напасть.  
  
\- Они бы не напали, - Дерек вяло улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. – Питер не причинит вам вреда. Тем более в столь людном месте.   
  
\- Ха-ха, хорошая шутка.  
  
\- Почему шутка?  
  
\- Потому что это Питер. Мы его заживо сожгли. Повторно, - он вдруг наклонился к его шее и громко втянул носом воздух. Дерек распахнул глаза и приподнял голову, открывая больший доступ. Стайлз провел носом вдоль его шеи к подбородку и шепнул прямо в губы: - Я знал, что ты пахнешь именно  _так_.   
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Не знаю, как объяснить, - честно ответил Стайлз и, отодвинувшись немного назад, склонился к самым ключицам и снова понюхал. – Собой.   
  
Дерек погладил его член через джинсы, чувствуя, как он становится тверже с каждым движением, а дыхание Стайлза учащается, делается громче.   
  
\- Что ты вспомнил? – не выдержал Дерек.   
  
\- Твой запах. И то, как он мне нравился. А еще ты охуенно пахнешь после душа, и ты действительно звал меня деткой в постели. И сучкой, - без колебаний выложил Стайлз, придвинулся впритык и взял за волосы, заставляя смотреть на себя, - своей сучкой.   
  
Дерек приоткрыл рот и улыбнулся. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме поглощающего восторга. Это было разрешением. Не на все. Стайлз все еще сомневался, немного боялся. Но Дерек кожей ощущал, что его мальчик к нему возвращается. Постепенно, но возвращается.  
  
\- Тогда иди сюда, - Дерек положил ладонь на шею Стайлза и поцеловал. Сначала нежно, показывая, как это бывает, а потом тормозной тросик лопнул, и Дерек с жадностью впился в рот Стайлза, лаская его язык своим, прикусывая и всасывая вмиг припухшие губы. Стайлз уперся рукой ему в грудь и отодвинулся, пытаясь отдышаться. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, а зрачок почти полностью закрывал радужку. Щеки стали пунцовыми, под цвет губам, влажный блеск которых заставил Дерека дернуться, желая продолжить разорванный поцелуй, но Стайлз сильнее надавил на его грудь, удерживая.   
  
Дерек смирился и расслабился, медленно водя руками по его ногам.   
  
\- Тебя не должно здесь быть, - отдышавшись, серьезным голосом произнес Стайлз.   
  
\- А где я должен быть?  
  
\- В Аризоне.   
  
\- Вспомнил? – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
\- Да. Но не помню, почему это для меня важно.  
  
\- А для тебя это важно?   
  
\- Очень, - без тени насмешки ответил Стайлз, наклонился и поцеловал, перехватывая инициативу. Дерек позволил вести и расстегнул ему ширинку, слегка приспуская джинсы. Стайлз простонал ему прямо в рот и вжался в ладонь Дерека, обхватившую его член. – Ты псих. Блядь. Сделай так еще раз.  
  
Дерек поцеловал в шею и положил свободную руку на его задницу. Теперь под ладонью была лишь ткань трусов. Он приспустил их и скользнул под них. Стайлз привстал, упираясь коленями в диван, словно желая уклониться, и сильно сжал его волосы на затылке.   
  
\- Не там, - выдохнул он, завел руку за спину и попытался убрать ладонь Дерека, но тот провел пальцами по расщелине между ягодиц и коснулся дырки. Стайлз вздрогнул и сжал его запястье. – Нет.   
  
Дерек сжал зубы и убрал руку. Еще несколько минут – и он не остановился бы. Он вытащил бы свой член и посадил Стайлза на него.   
  
\- Подрочи мне, - заглядывая в глаза, попросил Стайлз. Дерек облизал губы и провел рукой вверх и вниз, слушая звук его голоса. Немного хриплого и сбивчивого.  
  
\- Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?   
  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и, наклонившись, укусил за ухо.   
  
\- Пиздец как хочу, чувак, - ответил он, обжигая кожу своим дыханием, его руки метнулись к ширинке Дерека, и тот охнул от того, с какой готовностью Стайлз достал его член и погладил сочащуюся смазкой головку. – Но у тебя красные глаза, и боюсь, что ты меня все-таки трахнешь, если мы сменим позу.   
  
\- Выебу, как суку, - подтвердил Дерек, изо всех сил стараясь держать волка под контролем. – Совершенно верно.   
  
\- А здесь я заниматься этим не хочу.   
  
\- Но вообще хочешь? – Дерек сжал его задницу и скользнул ладонями по спине вверх, царапнул лопатки и, погладив бока, накрыл пальцы Стайлза на члене своими.   
  
\- Я хочу  _кончить_ , - усмехнулся Стайлз и потерся своим членом о руку Дерека, тот сжал его и начал медленно водить по стволу. Затем убрал руку Стайлза со своего и взял оба.   
  
Дерек больше ничего не говорил, только ловил ртом рваное дыхание Стайлза и целовал. Он не осознавал, сколько длилась эта пытка, – иначе назвать это было невозможно – и вслушивался в быстрое биение сердца Стайлза, следил за тем, как подпрыгивает кадык на его горле, когда он, облизав губы, сглатывает.   
  
\- Ох черт, - Стайлз несколько раз вскинул бедра, толкаясь сильнее в его кулак, и кончил, пачкая футболку Дерека. – Да!  
  
Дерек мотнул головой, чувствуя запах его спермы, и тут же спустил. Всего было слишком много и ничтожно мало одновременно. По телу блуждали отголоски испытанного оргазма, но хотелось еще, хотелось растянуть Стайлза своим членом и заставить кричать, просить еще и быстрее. Хотелось швырнуть его на этот старый пыльный диван и долго и со вкусом втрахивать в него.   
  
\- Блядь, - Дерек спихнул с себя Стайлза и, как был с расстегнутыми штанами, ушел на кухню.   
  
Стайлз быстро натянул трусы, джинсы, застегнул ширинку и отряхнул рубашку с футболкой. Послышался хлопок дверцы холодильника. Выглянув из комнаты, он в удивлении приподнял брови: Дерек наклонился над раковиной и лил воду из прозрачной пластиковой бутылки себе на затылок. Затем, как собака, тряхнул головой и застегнул джинсы.   
  
\- Урок на сегодня закончен? – спросил Стайлз, привалившись к дверному косяку кухни. Дерек посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И какую оценку поставит мне учитель? – улыбнулся он.   
  
Дерек взъерошил мокрые волосы, будто не замечая, как потемнела от брызг футболка, и ответил в тон ему:  
  
\- «А».  
  
\- С плюсом?  
  
Дерек покосился на пустую бутылку, еще не успевшую согреться, и усмехнулся, снимая футболку и швыряя ее в раковину:  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои уроки.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Стайлз потер губы пальцами и кивнул в сторону двери, стараясь не смотреть на торс Дерека.   
  
\- Отвезешь домой?   
  
\- Отвезу.   
  
Дерек подхватил лежащую на столе куртку и пошел к выходу, стараясь не касаться Стайлза. Им обоим надо остыть. Шериф все еще дома. А у Дерека все еще стоит.   
  
Хорошо, что в машине есть сумка с одеждой.  
  


  
  
\- Скотт! – пораженно воскликнул Стайлз, усаживаясь в джип на следующее утро.   
  
На соседнем кресле блестели на солнце засохшие белесые подтеки. Уж Стайлз-то мог определить чего именно. Он быстро набрал номер Скотта, но у того сработал автоответчик.   
  
– Никакой дрочки в моем джипе, чувак! – разозлился Стайлз, убрал мобильник в карман и брезгливо потер пятна салфеткой для очистки салона от пыли. Они, естественно, никуда не делись. – Вот нахрена нужно было дрочить у меня в машине? Сказано же было – пригоните джип Стайлза к дому. Все, что требовалось – сесть в машину вместе с Айзеком и… - Стайлз поднял голову и удивленно выдохнул: – Не может быть.


	3. Chapter 3

Скотт пытался избегать его два урока подряд. Это было смешно. Он заходил после учителя и садился в дальний конец класса. Стайлз кидал скомканными бумажками, но Скотт упрямо не оглядывался. С Айзеком они еще не пересекались. Когда Стайлз утром заехал за ними, миссис МакКол сказала, что «мальчики» уже ушли.   
  
\- О, чувак, - Стайлз всплеснул руками и уставился Скотту в затылок. Финсток покосился в его сторону, но ничего не сказал. – Ты не можешь игнорировать меня вечно. Тебе придется  _поделиться впечатлениями_.  
  
Скотт вздрогнул и закрыл уши.  
  
\- Что, МакКол, настолько не интересно? – спросил прервавшийся Финсток. – Или ты все знаешь?   
  
\- А? Что?.. Нет, конечно, - залепетал Скотт под насмешливыми и удивленными взглядами класса.   
  
\- Он уже читал эту тему, - громко, чтобы его услышали, сказал Стайлз. Скотт бросил на него раздосадованный взгляд, а Стайлз помахал ему рукой в ответ.   
  
\- Быть не может, - Финсток приподнял брови и сложил руки на груди, удивленно уставившись на Скотта. – Давай, МакКол, расскажи-ка мне определение издержек и я тебе даже поставлю «А».  
  
\- А если не расскажу? – покосившись на закрытый учебник, спросил Скотт.  
  
\- Поставлю очередную «F», - Финсток расплылся в счастливой улыбке.   
  
Он поджал губы, и Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом перевернул страницу и в полголоса прочитал ему определение. Скотт, не будь совсем дураком, запинаясь, повторил.   
  
Финксток хохотнул и хлопнул в ладоши, потер одну о другую и подошел к своему столу.  
  
\- МакКол! Ты взялся за голову! Если начнешь учиться так же, как играешь, то мне не нужно будет уговаривать совет не выгонять тебя! – веселясь, он взял ручку и действительно поставил «А» напротив его фамилии. Скотт слабо улыбнулся, а затем нахмурился, осознав, что сказал тренер.  
  
\- Выгонять? Они собираются меня выгонять? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил он.   
  
\- Типа того. Но куда ты от меня денешься? Пока ты в команде, можешь расслабиться. Если что, оставят на второй год, – Финсток фыркнул и ткнул в его сторону пальцем. – Не знаю, как ты поддерживаешь форму, пропуская тренировки, но лучше тебе на них появляться.   
  
Скотт кивнул и опустил взгляд. Вся радость от оценки прошла. Стайлз закатил глаза, наблюдая, как он мрачнеет с каждой секундой все больше.   
  
\- Теперь ты мне должен, - сказал он не очень громко, но и не шепотом. Скотт дернул головой, словно отгоняя подлетевшего к уху комара, и насупился. – Да-да, чувак. С помощью твоих читерских штук я помогу тебе с оценками. Так уж и быть. Или ты попросишь об этом Айзека?   
  
Скотт отвернулся от него, пряча покрасневшую щеку и ухо.  
  
\- Кстати, об этом. Мы отвлеклись от главной темы, - Стайлз сполз по стулу вниз, раскрыл тетрадь и спрятался за нее. Не то чтобы на него смотрели – он сидел на последней парте, у стены. Скотт же уселся на третью парту у окна. Сначала его загораживал от Стайлза Гринберг, но у него внезапно пошла кровь носом, и он ушел. – Чего ты так шарахаешься от меня? Подумаешь, подрочили с Айзеком друг другу. Что в этом такого?   
  
Тон у Стайлза был беззаботный, и Скотт немного расслабился и пожал плечами, будто соглашаясь с ним – действительно, что такого? С кем не бывает?  
  
\- Счет за чистку я, конечно же, тебе пришлю. Или Айзеку? Не знаю, кто там наследил, - с садистским удовольствием наблюдая, как Скотт закрывает краснеющее лицо руками, сказал Стайлз. – Мне вот интересно, вы друг другу дрочили или был полноценный…акт?  
  
\- Первое! – рявкнул Скотт, и Лидия, сидящая рядом с ним, вздрогнула.  
  
\- Правильно, - с заминкой сказал Финсток, бессознательно прижимая к груди листки с тестами и отходя подальше.   
  
\- Я знал, - Скотт кивнул, стремительно краснея, и неуверенно поднял кулак вверх в победном жесте. Стайлз закрыл рот рукой и тихо ржал. И Скотт, несомненно, его слышал.  
  
Стайлз хотел еще добавить пару комментариев – до звонка оставалось четыре минуты – и поднял голову, глядя в сторону Скотта, но перехватил пристальный взгляд Лидии, и все веселье пропало. Она смотрела на него секунд тридцать, а затем спокойно отвернулась. У Стайлза мурашки побежали от этого взгляда.   
  
По-хорошему, с ней нужно было поговорить. Потому у Стайлза накопились определенные вопросы, на которые ответить могла только она. Самым важным, как ему казалось, было узнать, что находилось в мешочке?   
  
Но стоило звонку прозвенеть, как на Стайлза налетел Скотт, загораживая проход.   
  
\- Ты сдурел? – спросил он, сверля Стайлза недовольным взглядом и полыхая все еще красными ушами. Чуть заострившимися ушами.   
  
\- Убери уши, возьми себя в руки, - вздохнул Стайлз, заглядывая ему за спину и видя опустевшую парту Лидии. Ушла. Черт.  
  
\- Чего?   
  
\- Уши, Скотт, уши.  
  
\- Что с ними?  
  
\- Они волчьи.  
  
\- Да? О. Спасибо.   
  
\- Не за что. Ты заметил, что как только речь заходит об Айзеке, ты теряешь контроль? – ехидно обронил Стайлз, запихивая тетрадку с учебником в рюкзак.   
  
\- Прекрати, - Скотт пихнул его в плечо и смущенно отвел взгляд. – Это ничего не значит. Наверно. Прости за джип, в общем. Я могу его помыть.  
  
\- Значит, твоя, - фыркнул Стайлз.   
  
\- Твою мать, Стайлз! Хватит! – воскликнул Скотт. На его лице проступило выражение такой растерянности, что Стайлз даже отступил. – Ты можешь не поднимать эту тему? Мне и так жутко неловко из-за этого, а еще ты. Я когда утром прослушал твое сообщение, думал - со стыда сгорю.   
  
\- Да чего ты так паришься? – Стайлз хлопнул его по груди тыльной стороной ладони и усмехнулся. – Мы вчера с Дереком тоже друг другу дрочили.   
  
Скотт оглянулся, проверяя, точно ли все вышли из класса, и наклонился ближе.   
  
\- Мы не совсем дрочили друг другу, - тихим голосом признался он, запинаясь.   
  
\- То есть? Ты же сказал, что дрочили.   
  
\- Этот вариант был ближе к правде.  
  
\- О’ке-е-ей. Так что же было?   
  
Скотт замялся, откинул голову назад, упрямо поджав губы, потом сильно зажмурился и на выдохе произнес:  
  
\- Он меня полизал.  
  
\- Полизал? – не понял Стайлз. – Где?  
  
-  _Там_.   
  
\- Член? Он сделал тебе минет?  
  
\- О боже! Стайлз! – Скотт отвернулся и шумно сглотнул. Стайлз обошел его и посмотрел в лицо, ставшее ярко-алым.   
  
\- Ну не томи. Колись.  
  
\- Он вылизал мне  _все_ , - шепнул Скотт и, пока Стайлз не успел задать еще более конкретные и смущающие вопросы, добавил: -  _Совсем_  все.   
  
Стайлз кивнул, осознавая, а затем нахмурился и нервно хихикнул.  
  
\- Что смешного? – обиделся Скотт.  
  
\- Прости, друг, - он усилием воли спрятал улыбку. – Представил позу. В моем джипе. Передние сиденья. Уау. Чувак. Уау.  
  
\- Пошел ты, - Скотт покачал головой и, пихнув его плечом, вышел из класса.  
  
\- Скотт! Не обижайся! Ну не обижайся, прости! – Стайлз схватил рюкзак и побежал за ним следом.   
  
Он думал, что Айзек тоже начнет от него шарахаться или как-то странно себя вести, но тот никак не реагировал на многозначительное шевеление бровями и улыбку. И со Скоттом вел себя как обычно. Видимо, они уже все выяснили.   
  
Стайлз вспомнил вчерашние посиделки на коленях у Дерека и решил предоставить этих двоих самим себе.   
  


  
  
В столовой как обычно стоял гвалт. Скотт с Айзеком сидели в углу и о чем-то разговаривали. Судя по лицу Скотта – что-то личное и весьма приятное. Настолько  _увлеченным_  друга Стайлз не видел уже давно. Идти к ним не хотелось. Стайлз завис с подносом возле прилавка, чувствуя себя лишним и не зная, куда присесть. Он скользнул взглядом по знакомым и не очень лицам, наткнулся на одиноко сидящего Дэнни и направился к нему.  
  
\- Привет, - Стайлз уселся на стул напротив и широко улыбнулся. Дэнни оторвал взгляд от своего планшета и удивленно вскинул брови, разглядывая его.  
  
\- Привет, Стайлз.   
  
\- Ты не против? – он указал рукой на себя и стол.   
  
\- Ты  _уже_  сел.  
  
\- Значит, не против, - Стайлз открыл бутылку с водой и сделал пару глотков. Черт возьми, почему так сложно с ним разговаривать? Разве раньше было так же? У него возникло неприятное ощущение, будто что-то произошло, а он не помнит что. – Лидию не видел?  
  
\- Нет, - Дэнни укусил зеленое яблоко и вернулся к просматриванию текстового файла. Стайлз незаметно вытянул шею и мазнул взглядом по тексту, выхватывая отдельные слова. Программирование.   
  
\- Мы с тобой не ссорились? – в лоб спросил Стайлз после минутного молчания – он засек по часам. Ситуация его нервировала, отвлекала. От еды. С этим нужно было быстро разобраться.  
  
Дэнни снова посмотрел на него:   
  
\- Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под ссорой.  
  
\- А что под этим подразумеваешь ты? – Стайлз неуклюже махнул рукой и едва не скинул свою бутылку с водой.  
  
Дэнни хмыкнул и словно оттаял. В его глазах больше не было настороженности человека, ожидающего получить удар в любой момент.   
  
\- Ты не помнишь?   
  
\- Неа. А что я должен помнить? – Стайлз замер. Предчувствия были препаршивые.   
  
Дэнни отложил планшет в сторону и откинулся на спинку стула. Оказываясь подальше от него.  
  
\- Мы подрались.   
  
\- Да ладно? – Стайлз вытаращил глаза и раскрыл рот, забыв, что до этого жевал куриную палочку. Дэнни скривился и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
\- Да. До сих пор не понимаю, что в тебе  _такого_ , - немного сконфуженно пробормотал он.  
  
\- А почему? Из-за чего? – Стайлз навалился на стол, пережевывая и внимательно слушая.   
  
\- Из-за  _Мигеля_ , - вздохнул Дэнни. – Который Дерек Хейл.  
  
Стайлз вспыхнул и отодвинулся сам.   
  
\- Даже так? – пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, произнес он. – А почему?  
  
\- Вы были в клубе. Я был немного пьян. А Дерек стоял у стойки один.   
  
\- Ты к нему подкатил? – серьезно спросил Стайлз, зная, что это правда, вспоминая свои эмоции в тот момент, когда увидел Дэнни, отирающегося рядом с Дереком. С Дереком, который слушал, что тот говорит ему на ухо. Естественно, Дерек слушал из вежливости, ведь Дэнни друг Стайлза, но видеть это было внезапно неприятно. Особенно, когда Стайлз подошел к ним, а Дэнни продолжил подкатывать к Дереку, не догадавшись, кем эти двое друг другу являются. Обычно Стайлз так не реагировал. Видимо, сказалось некоторое количество выпитого и заряжающая атмосфера клуба.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Дэнни. – Неловко вышло.  
  
\- Ага, - Стайлз положил на тарелку недоеденную палочку и сглотнул. Аппетит пропал. Что за хрень?  
  
\- Ты опять на меня злишься? – спросил Дэнни и расстроено поджал губы.   
  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Стайлз. – Почти. Я сейчас вспомнил.   
  
\- Ясно, - Дэнни забрал с подноса яблоко и начал вставать.  
  
\- Погоди, - остановил его Стайлз. – Я не злюсь. Ты же к нему больше не подкатываешь?  
  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся тот, оставаясь на месте. – Ты доходчиво объясняешь.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и сконфужено отвел взгляд.   
  
Он подрался с  _Дэнни_  из-за Дерека. Он  _побил_  Дэнни из-за Дерека.  
  
Пиздец.  
  
У них все действительно было серьезно.   
  
Хотя, почему  _было_?  
  


  
  
Дерек не спеша подошел к ветеринарной клинике и дернул на себя дверь. Та оказалась закрыта. Заглянул через стекло и постучал. Дитон вышел через несколько секунд и, внимательно окинув взглядом улицу, отпер.   
  
\- Я говорил приходить вечером, - недовольно сказал он, пропуская Дерека внутрь и запирая за ним дверь. Дерек зябко повел плечами, чувствуя, как сомкнулось кольцо рябины.   
  
\- Собирался удрать? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Опять?  
  
Дитон поджал губы и прошел вглубь клиники, где располагался его кабинет. Сел за стол и разложил перед собой распечатки. Несколько листов факса и сканы старых документов и книг.   
  
\- Что это?   
  
\- То, ради чего я уезжал из города.  
  
Дерек подошел, взял один лист и пробежался глазами по тексту. Вверху красовалась логотип городской библиотеки Сакраменто. Это была статья о массовом убийстве, произошедшем пять лет назад в четырех милях от города. Тогда сошедший с ума ревнивый жених разрубил пополам всю семью своей девушки, решив, что та ему изменила. Убийцу посадили, и теперь он гнил в окружной тюрьме. Единственной «уцелевшей» стала младшая сестра девушки, сумевшая закрыться в ванной и вызвать полицию. Но это ей не помогло.  
  
\- Ничего не напоминает? – без каких-либо эмоций спросил Дитон. Дерек поднял на него взгляд.  
  
\- Здесь говорится, что он пробил дверь и всадил нож ей в сердце.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Дитон и протянул Дереку распечатку медицинского заключения, лежавшую рядом с газетными сводками – везде писали одно и то же, различались лишь формулировки. – Она умерла на месте.   
  
\- Это была стая.   
  
\- Небольшая и вполне мирная.   
  
\- Тогда почему охотники на них ополчились? – Дерек до боли стиснул челюсти, удерживая волка. Ему хотелось рычать и полностью обратиться. Он знал, что испытала девчонка, перед тем как умереть.  
  
Дитон положил распечатку обратно, а затем собрал все листы в одну стопочку и поправил, чтобы лежали ровно, один на другом.   
  
\- При чем здесь ты?  
  
\- Бета из стаи Сары, - Дитон поднял взгляд на Дерека и грустно улыбнулся. – Это та самая девочка из статьи. Мой брат ее убил.   
  
Дерек опустил голову и зажмурился.  
  
\- Кристин.   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Как она оказалась живой?   
  
\- Так же как и Питер. Ты не мог не почувствовать силу ее волчицы.  
  
\- Будущая альфа.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Дитон, соглашаясь, и добавил: - Раньше могла бы ею стать.  
  
Дерек поднял на него глаза.   
  
\- Раньше?  
  
\- Вернуться при кровавой луне и снова быть собой – невозможно.  _Оттуда_  всегда возвращается кто-то другой.   
  
Дерек вспомнил предостережение Дитона насчет Питера и отвернулся.   
  
\- Она хочет мести? Хочет тебя убить? Ты поэтому сбежал?   
  
\- Ей нужна месть, но вначале она хочет, чтобы я ее вылечил.   
  
\- А ты можешь? – Дерек бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Дитон и сложил руки на груди. – Я вышел из игры пять лет назад. После того как это все случилось.   
  
\- Но ты помогаешь мне.   
  
\- Да, потому что я дал обещание твоей матери.   
  
Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь. Дитон был непрост. Он тоже был кем-то. Не человек, но и не оборотень.   
  
\- Как твой брат справился со стаей? – спросил он, внимательно следя за словно застывшими зрачками Дитона и слушая стук его сердца. – Человек на такое неспособен.  
  
\- Это не важно, - помедлив, ответил он, выдержав взгляд Дерека.   
  
\- Ты не скажешь, кто ты?  
  
\- Я ветеринар. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.   
  
Дерек покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.   
  
\- Они знают про тебя? – он сменил тему. Вытащить что-либо из Дитона было почти нереально. Особенно, если он упирался.  
  
\- Знают. Кристин приходила дважды, - Дитон посмотрел на Дерека и усмехнулся: - Я не открыл.  
  
\- Ты поэтому бежал?   
  
Дитон закатил глаза и широко улыбнулся, насмешливо глядя на Дерека. Как на маленького мальчика, спрашивающего всякую глупость, кажущуюся ему очень важной: «Почему трава зеленая?», «А откуда ты знаешь, что ведьм не существует?», «А что будет, если дедушка не успеет передать свою силу маме? Неужели она перейдет дяде Питеру?»...  
  
Дерек нахмурился, прогоняя всплывшие мутные воспоминания. Он тогда был слишком мал, и лицо человека, которому предназначались эти вопросы, не сохранилось в памяти.   
  
\- Дерек, если бы я  _бежал_ , ты бы меня не нашел. Мы это уже обсуждали не раз.   
  
\- Ты не говорил, что уедешь куда-то. А утром, когда я пришел, тебя уже не было.   
  
\- Да. Поэтому ты погнался за мной в другой город, - с улыбкой сказал Дитон. Дерек вспомнил, как бил его, думая, что он является новым альфой. Сейчас бы Дерек тоже не отказался пару раз съездить кулаком по этой самодовольной физиономии. – Не стоило обо мне так волноваться.   
  
\- Я не волновался, - быстро огрызнулся Дерек и отвернулся. Выдал себя с головой, черт! Дитон поднялся из-за стола и подошел к нему, положил руку на его плечо и посмотрел в глаза.  
  
\- Если я решу закончить  _здесь_ , ты узнаешь об этом первый, Дерек, - его голос был спокойным и уверенным, но у Дерека мурашки по спине побежали. – Не нужно за мной следить. Ты можешь нажить себе врагов больше, чем нужно, и влипнуть в действительно большие неприятности.   
  
\- Тогда ставь меня в известность.  
  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Дитон. – Я не в твоей стае и не должен перед тобой отчитываться.   
  
\- Но ты согласился нам помочь…  
  
\- Да, когда большая часть стаи Сары ушла, а слух об альфах остался всего лишь слухом.   
  
\- А если бы это не был просто слух? – Дерек прищурился. Рука Дитона по-прежнему лежала на его плече, и от нее шло приятное тепло. Дитон успокаивал его, как своего «клиента».   
  
\- Хорошо, что не пришлось проверять.  
  
Дитон похлопал его и снова отошел к столу.   
  
\- Как Стайлз? – спросил он, убирая стопку бумаг в первый ящик стола, поставил ручку в стакан и стряхнул невидимые пылинки с большой деревянной столешницы.   
  
\- Вспоминает. Немного, - Дерек был недоволен ответами, и ему хотелось сделать какую-то глупость. Чем больше они общались, тем сильнее становилось чувство, что Дитон был частью прошлого. Той частью, которая всегда оставалась за закрытой дверью отцовского кабинета и выражалась в переглядывании родителей и деда.   
  
\- Положительная тенденция. Хорошо. Скоро память вернется полностью, - сказал Дитон, проходя в смотровую. Он поправил клеенку на столе, подошел к шкафу, достал оттуда несколько пузырьков с мерзко пахнущим содержимым и поставил их на стеллаж с папками. Он готовился к приему.   
  
А Дерека словно ледяной водой окатило.  
  
\- С чего ты взял?  
  
Дитон оглянулся на него и снова вернулся к своим делам.  
  
\- Я, конечно, не врач, но если Стайлз начал вспоминать, то со временем вспомнит все, - после некоторого молчания ответил он.   
  
Дерек приподнял голову, вдыхая запах его лжи, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Дитон будет молчать.  
  


  
  
Стайлз приехал домой и с удивлением обнаружил на диване в гостиной Дерека с кружкой кофе.   
  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил он, подходя к нему и скидывая рюкзак на пол.   
  
\- Тебя ждет, - ответил шериф, спустившийся по лестнице. Он поправил кобуру, затем пробежался пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке, проверяя, все ли застегнуты, и подошел к Стайлзу. – Скажи мне, дорогой сын, зачем ты брал мой пистолет?  
  
\- По банкам пострелять, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Стайлз.   
  
\- Вот как. А почему только два раза?   
  
\- Надоело. Скучно все время попадать, - усмехнулся Стайлз и покосился на Дерека, - в  _банку_.  
  
\- Еще раз такое повторится, и я заберу ключи от джипа.  
  
\- Не повторится, - заверил Стайлз отца.   
  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил тот. – Не хочу, чтобы мое личное оружие всплыло в каком-нибудь эпизоде.   
  
\- Не всплывет.  
  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал шериф и грозно взглянул на него из-под сведенных бровей. Стайлз поджал губы и опустил взгляд. Ну почему всегда так? – Пока, Дерек.   
  
\- Шериф, - Дерек кивнул ему, проводил взглядом и посмотрел на Стайлза. Который, стоило машине отъехать от дома, тут же упал рядом на диван и улегся головой на колени Дерека.   
  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? – спросил Стайлз, разглядывая его лицо.  
  
\- Мне уйти?   
  
\- Нет, сиди, раз пришел.   
  
Дерек погладил его по голове, а другую руку положил ему на грудь.   
  
\- Вспомнил что-нибудь?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Ничего особенного. Так, мелочи, - отмахнулся Стайлз и испуганно вздохнул, когда Дерек сжал его подбородок пальцами и заставил смотреть себе в глаза.   
  
\- Что ты вспомнил? – притворно терпеливо спросил он.  
  
Стайлз шлепнул его по руке, попробовал убрать ее, но все оказалось бесполезным. Дерек переместил пальцы с подбородка на щеки и слегка нажал. Стайлз попытался улыбнуться, и Дерек наклонился и поцеловал, убирая руки от его лица.   
  
\- Это нечестно, - щеки Стайлза заалели, а глаза лукаво блеснули.   
  
\- Почему нечестно?   
  
\- Потому что, - он притянул Дерека за футболку, целуя теперь сам. От легкого аромата кофе и запаха самого Дерека, в груди стало горячо, член начал набухать, а в голове, как брошенная на землю охапка цветов, развалились мысли. Стайлз вначале пытался думать связно, запоминал эти новые, приятные ощущения: как язык Дерека ласкает его собственный, как от его ладоней по коже разбегаются мурашки, как сердце выстукивает быстрый ритм. Но ничего не вышло. Перед глазами обрывками обугленной бумаги проносились воспоминания прошлого года и этого. Что-то он помнил, что-то видел словно впервые, и Стайлзу бы остановить их и разглядеть получше, но Дерек перетащил его к себе на колени и продолжил целовать.   
  
\- Я бил Дэнни из-за тебя, - сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек переключился на его щеку, скулу, ухо.   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Я разбил ему губу, а ты меня сразу не остановил, - Стайлз обнял его за плечи и откинул голову назад, подставляя под поцелуи шею.   
  
\- Не остановил, - подтвердил Дерек и широко лизнул кадык.   
  
\- Почему? Я еще тогда хотел это спросить.  
  
\- Тебе это было нужно.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и свел брови.   
  
\- Нужно?   
  
\- Ага, - Дерек залез рукой ему под футболку и ласково водил ладонью по спине, а другую положил на бедро, почти неощутимо поглаживая пальцами. Он задумался на несколько мгновений и хмыкнул: – Ты не обрадовался бы, вмешайся я. Если бы ты не был человеком и у тебя внутри сидел зверь, то можно было бы сказать, что ты…м, бился за свое.   
  
\- За свое, - тупо повторил Стайлз, отвернулся, а затем покосился на него. – За тебя. И ты это знал.   
  
\- Такое сложно проигнорировать, - усмехнулся Дерек и облизал слегка припухшие губы. Стайлз внимательно проследил за кончиком его языка. Он помолчал, обдумывая услышанное, а затем хитро прищурился, пытаясь не улыбаться.  
  
\- Может быть у меня и правда внутри есть зверь? – голос прозвучал не так, как должен был. Вместо игривого, задиристого тона вышел хрипловатый и совсем не задиристый. И во рту тут же пересохло – Дерек так на него посмотрел. Вашу мать.   
  
\- Ты помнишь, что сказал тогда Дэнни? – Дерек убрал руку из-под футболки и Стайлз едва не застонал от досады. Ее место было там, на его голой коже, а еще можно было опустить чуть ниже, под резинку трусов и… блядь.   
  
\- Нет, - Стайлз изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что я с тобой. И «здесь» ему ловить нечего, - улыбнулся Дерек.   
  
\- И что в этом такого? – и пусть щеки обожгло смущением, а уши пылали как у Скотта на сегодняшней экономике.   
  
\- Ты признал нас, - Дерек следил за его расширившимися зрачками и едва уловимо улыбался. Стайлз опустил глаза и поджал губы. – Первый раз прилюдно.  
  
\- Я не помню этого.  
  
\- Вспомнишь, - усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
\- Думаю, ты меня обманываешь, - сказал Стайлз нарочито серьезным голосом, полным подозрительности.   
  
\- Обманываю, - кивнул Дерек. – Только в этом?  
  
\- Нет. Ты вообще наглый лгун, - Стайлз не смог скрыть улыбку, уселся поудобнее на коленях Дерека и прижался к нему, впервые после травмы осознавая, что хочет его. Именно его, а не чувака, который сделает ему приятно. От этого самую чуточку кружилась голова, а член стал слишком твердым.   
  
\- И в чем же я еще соврал? – спросил Дерек, обнимая сильнее.  
  
\- Секс. Что мне нравится. Я не уверен, - сбивчиво произнес Стайлз и ткнулся губами в рот Дерека, не целуя, а только касаясь.   
  
\- Тебе нравилось заниматься со мной любовью, - шепнул Дерек в ответ, пытаясь поймать его губы своими. Но Стайлз все время уклонялся, и Дерек не выдержал, положил ладонь на его затылок и поцеловал.  
  
\- Не могу представить, - соврал Стайлз, отрываясь от его рта.  
  
Дерек замер и отстранился, внимательно заглядывая в глаза и прислушиваясь к биению его сердца.   
  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
  
\- Хочу, - кивнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что от волнения сейчас просто лопнет. С одной стороны, страшно было до жути – на что он соглашается? А с другой – это же Дерек, который сдержался и не трахнул его вчера, потому что он попросил, Дерек, из-за которого он подрался с Дэнни, и совершенно точно тот самый Дерек, который с упоением целовал его на переднем сиденье Камаро перед круглосуточным супермаркетом, где он так и не купил те злосчастные чипсы с солью.   
  
Да, он действительно его хочет.   
  
\- К тебе, - Дерек кивком указал в сторону лестницы и поднялся с дивана, прижимая к себе Стайлза. Тот завозился и съехал вниз. Пол оказался неожиданно твердым, а колени странно не слушались, но Стайлз взял себя в руки и пошел первым. Пошел трахаться. Ах, нет -  _заниматься любовью_.   
  
Стайлз коснулся щеки тыльной стороной ладони, радуясь, что Дерек его не видит и улыбнулся. Жарко.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, ударяясь о стену, и в прихожую ввалился Айзек.   
  
\- Они поймали Скотта!   
  


  
  
Стайлз запихнул руки в карманы и присел, выглядывая из-за Доджа, припаркованного неподалеку от мотеля, в котором Уильям и Кристин держали Скотта. Питера с Сарой еще не было, но Дерек был уверен, что они придут.   
  
\- Они нас засекли? – шепнул Стайлз, обернувшись. Айзек сидел рядом и неотрывно следил за движущимися тенями в занавешенном окне на втором этаже.   
  
\- Думаю, да. Твое сердцебиение не услышал бы только глухой.   
  
\- Значит,  _нас_  засекли? – уточнил он, приподнимая брови и указывая пальцем на себя и на Айзека. Тот вначале непонимающе нахмурился, а затем уловил, к чему клонит Стайлз, и тихо фыркнул.  
  
\- Да.  _Нас_  точно.   
  
\- Отлично, - Стайлз отвернулся и начал внимательно рассматривать вытянутое двухэтажное здание мотеля. Не в самом лучшем районе города. На парковке стоял один потрепанный грузовичок и минивен владельца мотеля, который сидел в приемной и во всю ругался на судью, на тренера «Лос-Анджелес Энджелс» и на свою маму, которая не позволила ему заняться бейсболом лет тридцать назад. На первом этаже в дальней комнате спали два брата, но они были настолько проспиртованными, что их вряд ли бы разбудило даже вторжение инопланетян. Айзек рассказал, что один разбил свою тачку, а другой его успокаивал и говорил, что в сервисе ее починят быстрее и лучше, чем пришлось бы делать самому. Они чуть не подрались, а потом вырубились оба. Больше никого в здании не было. Днем постояльцы обычно сваливали в город в поисках развлечений.   
  
Дерек должен был быть где-то рядом. Когда придет Сара, он возьмет ее на себя, а Айзек попробует прорваться к Скотту. Единственной непредсказуемой частью их плана оставался Питер. За кого он выступит? За Сару, с которой связался в полнолуние? Или за Дерека?  
  
\- Пришли, - Айзек положил ладонь на плечо Стайлза и кивком указал в сторону Сары и Питера. Они шли вдоль здания. Сара не выглядела довольной. Между бровями залегли глубокие складки, скулы словно заострились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Распущенные светлые волосы ветер откидывал назад. Она уверенно шла первой. А позади тащился Питер. Стайлз улыбнулся и закрыл рот рукой – дядюшка Хейл не казался особо воодушевленным и то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, словно искал кого-то.   
  
Дерек спрыгнул с крыши, преграждая Саре путь и указал себе за спину. Знак. Айзек коротко выдохнул и, выскочив из-за машины, рванул в сторону входа в мотель. Сара проводила его нечитаемым взглядом, оглянулась на Питера и, обольстительно улыбаясь, поманила его к себе. Тот подошел ближе и слегка склонил голову. Сара нежно провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, а затем вдруг выпустила когти и впилась ими в щеки, удерживая его лицо. Стайлз ожидал крика, испуга или любой другой негативной эмоции, но Питер закатил глаза и рвано выдохнул.   
  
Дерек покачал головой и с омерзением сплюнул.   
  
Сара отпустила Питера, и он тут же упал на колени, упираясь руками в асфальт и загнанно дыша. Сверху послышался скулеж, раздался звук разбившегося стекла и в нескольких метрах от Дерека и Сары упал Айзек. Из окна выпрыгнула Кристин и оскалилась.   
  
\- Айзек! – заорал Скотт и тут же взвыл от боли. Стайлз дернулся, собираясь встать и… позвонить Джексону? Господи, что он может сделать? Это же оборотни, чувак! Злые, спятившие оборотни!  
  
\- Сиди тихо, Стайлз, - нежные, но сильные пальцы надавили на его шею сзади, заставляя оставаться на месте.   
  
\- Каким ветром занесло? – шепнул Стайлз, оглядываясь и тут же отворачиваясь. Глубокое декольте было прямо перед глазами.   
  
\- Попутным, - усмехнулась Эрика, коротко сжала пальцы на его шее, заставив скривиться, и пошла прямо на обходящую Айзека по кругу Кристин. – Айзек, тебе не справиться с девчонкой? Всегда знала, что тебя погубят твои джентльменские замашки.  
  
Дерек бросил на нее взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Его волк чуял ее приближение за пару кварталов. Все же советы Дитона были действительно полезными. Теперь он знал, как заставить  _свою_  стаю собраться в одном месте. И как укрепить с бетами связь.   
  
\- Собираешь потеряшек? – улыбнулась Сара, глядя на Эрику, выпустившую когти и приближающуюся к Кристин. Девчонка была ниже Эрики всего на полголовы и выглядела на ее фоне хрупкой. По-мальчишечьи плоская фигурка казалась совсем тоненькой, но именно эта «дюймовочка» вышвырнула Айзека из окна, стоило ему ввалиться в комнату. Кристин встряхнула короткими черными волосами и обратилась. – Но одного, ты уж прости, я увела.   
  
\- Двух, - поправил ее Дерек.  
  
\- Двух?  
  
\- Один сейчас у тебя под ногами валяется.   
  
\- А, - Сара блаженно улыбнулась и слегка пнула Питера носком ботильона. – Этот не терялся. Он сам пришел.   
  
Дерек насмешливо приподнял брови, с сомнением глядя на Питера. Тот припал к земле, направляя все силы на регенерацию.   
  
\- К более сильной альфе. Без обид, Дерек. Хотя нет. Можешь обижаться. Мне все равно, - Сара вскинула взгляд к окну, из рамы которого торчали осколки, и громко сказала: - Убей его, Билл.   
  
Айзек зарычал, обратился и, оттолкнувшись от асфальта, запрыгнул в комнату. Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь, но так ничего и не разглядел. Из окна доносились звуки борьбы, ломаемых предметов. Эрика с Кристин, как хищницы, кружили друг за дружкой, словно ожидая команды, а Дерек оскалился и наклонился вперед. А от дальнейшего Стайлза немного замутило. Он не понял, что послужило сигналом для всех, но в следующее мгновение на парковке Эрика сцепилась с Кристин, а Сара напала на Дерека. Они двигались быстро. Так быстро, что Стайлз еле успевал разглядеть, кто кого ударил и что вообще происходит.   
  
Из окна вывалился Айзек, прижимая к себе Скотта, Сара отшвырнула Дерека на другой конец парковки, коротко рыкнула и рванула в противоположную сторону. Кристин полоснула Эрику когтями по лицу, та закричала и впилась зубами в ее плечо. Кристин не издала ни звука, с силой оттолкнула Эрику, подбежала к Питеру и взяла его под руку. Из мотеля выбежал Уильям и схватил его с другой стороны. Дерек рванул к ним, но они запрыгнули в темно-синий Лэнд Ровер, выруливший из-за угла, и уехали.   
  
\- Черт! – Дерек стиснул зубы и мотнул головой, словно рассерженный зверь, которого загнали в маленькую клетку. Он уперся руками в бока и сильно зажмурился, отворачиваясь ото всех. Стайлз выпрямился и неуверенно направился в их сторону, а через пару секунд услышал шум подъезжающей машины. Он обернулся, с ужасом ожидая увидеть отца, – кто-то мог их заметить и позвонить в полицию - но это оказался темно-серый Порш. Джексон выскочил из машины, пробежал мимо Стайлза, даже не обратив на него внимания, потом запоздало оглянулся и повел носом. Он был похож на ослепшего пса, который тыкался наугад, ориентируясь по запаху и звукам, желая отыскать хотя бы корку хлеба.   
  
Видимо, что-то отразилось у Стайлза на лице, потому что Джексон тут же отвернулся и пошел дальше быстрым шагом.   
  
\- Дерек! – разъяренно рявкнул он. Дерек оглянулся, недобро прищуриваясь. – Какого черта ты творишь?   
  
Стайлз пошел за ним следом. Ему было пофиг на Уиттмора. На асфальте лежал Скотт, весь в крови и полностью обращенный. Айзек держал ладонь на его лбу и вытягивал боль – черные ручейки струились под светлой кожей.   
  
\- Что я творю? – спросил Дерек. Его голос был хриплым и тихим. Стайлз бросил на него взгляд и сбавил шаг, невольно разглядывая. Дерек выглядел действительно устрашающим и опасным, но у Стайлза сбилось дыхание и стало жарко. Неудовлетворенность организма дала о себе знать теплыми волнами желания, окатившего его с головы до ног. Дерек перевел на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал.   
  
\- Ты говорил, что я больше этого не почувствую, если не захочу! Я не хотел! – Джексон подошел слишком близко. Их носы разделяла пара дюймов. А Дерек даже не шелохнулся. Он посмотрел в глаза Джексона и улыбнулся. И ничего хорошего в этой улыбке не было.  
  
\- Эрика! – позвал ее Дерек, не отрываясь от глаз Джексона. Эрика вытерла с щеки кровь – раны уже затянулись, от них остались лишь светлые полоски – и посмотрела в его сторону. – Зачем ты пришла?  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты спросил меня еще раз, - твердым, уверенным голосом сказала она.   
  
Джексон нахмурился, не понимая, к чему это. А Стайлз опустился на колени рядом со Скоттом и Айзеком и задержал дыхание. Ему отчего-то казалось, будто сейчас происходит нечто важное, а не просто перепалка.  
  
\- Ты хочешь в стаю? – спросил ее Дерек.  
  
-  _Я_  хочу в  _твою_  стаю, - глаза Эрики окрасились желтым, она обнажила клыки.   
  
\- К чему этот спектакль? – скривился Джексон.   
  
\- Эрика, почему ты пришла? – Дерек расслабленно вздохнул, чем еще больше выбесил Джексона.   
  
\- Потому что ты позвал, - усмехнулась она и вздернула подбородок. Айзек хмыкнул, посмотрел на Скотта, сумевшего унять своего волка, и улыбнулся ему. Стайлз стукнул Скотта в плечо, тот ойкнул и удивленно на него взглянул. Стайлз стукнул еще раз, а потом уселся прямо на асфальт и закрыл лицо руками. Черт возьми их всех! Как же он за них боялся!   
  
\- Почему ты пришел, Джексон? – спросил Дерек, улыбаясь.  
  
Джексон зарычал, шарахнулся назад и помотал головой.  
  
\- Я не часть твоей стаи! – пробормотал он. – Нет. Я не хочу. Ты меня бесишь. Вы все меня бесите. Мне на вас плевать, слышите? Плевать!  
  
Джексон развернулся и быстрым шагом направился обратно к своей машине. Его плечи дрожали, а размах рук был слишком ненатуральным. Джексон хотел казаться крутым, но выставил свои эмоции напоказ. Он сел в машину, но никуда не уехал. Дерек на это лишь закатил глаза и чуть заметно улыбнулся.   
  
\- Если такое повторится, я сам найду тебя и убью, - будничным тоном пообещал Дерек, проходя мимо замершей Эрики к Стайлзу. Она улыбнулась, откинула голову назад, и распущенные густые волосы волной упали на спину.   
  
\- Эй! – возмутился Стайлз, когда Дерек дернул его за рубашку, заставляя встать на ноги.   
  
\- Иди к Джексону, он отвезет тебя домой.  
  
\- Что? Нет! Я хочу с вами, - Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и широко расставил ноги, всем своим видом показывая, что с места не сдвинется.   
  
\- Я сказал - живо в машину, - повторил Дерек и развернул его в нужном направлении.   
  
\- Дерек.  
  
\- Я скоро к тебе приеду, - вздохнул он, поймав недовольный взгляд. Стайлз насупился, посмотрел на Скотта и отвернулся. – В машину, Стайлз.   
  
\- Да блядь! - тот раздраженно всплеснул руками и быстрым шагом направился к Поршу. Открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны и сел. Джексон стиснул зубы, но ничего не сказал, завел машину и развернулся. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, провожающего их пристальным взглядом, и заметил выбежавшего из приемной с ружьем в руках хозяина мотеля. Он вытирал лысину платком и что-то кричал. Джексон дернул головой и включил музыку.  
  
Когда они проехали два с половиной квартала, Стайлз посмотрел на него и попросил:  
  
\- Отвези меня к Лидии.   
  
\- Ты ебнулся? – искренне удивился Джексон.   
  
\- Возможно, - честно ответил Стайлз.   
  
Джексон сбросил скорость и прилежно остановился на перекрестке перед светофором. На другой стороне стояла патрульная машина. Умница, Уиттмор.   
  
\- Хочу пригласить ее на свидание, ну и попытаюсь у тебя отбить. Ты ее не достоин, - спокойно произнес Стайлз, и, поймав ошарашенный взгляд Джексона, фыркнул: – Да. Я сказал правду, уважаемый  _бета_.  
  
\- Омега, - поправил его Джексон.  
  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
\- Я не повезу тебя к своей девушке, Стилински. Даже не думай.  
  
\- Придурок, мне с ней поговорить надо.   
  
\- О чем? – скривился Джексон. – Вряд ли у вас найдутся общие темы. Хотя, тебя же Дерек трахает…  
  
\- Еще пока нет, - вздохнул Стайлз и хмыкнул: – По крайней мере, я этого не помню.  
  
\- Он настолько незаметен в постели? – развеселился Джексон, трогаясь на зеленый.   
  
\- О-о, когда я узнаю, какой он в постели, обязательно тебе расскажу. Во всех подробностях, - мстительно пообещал Стайлз, прищурившись. Джексон отвернулся, задумавшись, нужно ему это или нет. И судя по выражению лица, выбрал второй вариант.  
  
Джексон проехал мимо улицы Стайлза, и тот улыбнулся, мысленно говоря ему спасибо. Если, конечно, он не везет его убивать. На какой-нибудь пустырь – Стайлз знал парочку! На одном они со Скоттом пили, когда тот расстался с Эллисон. Правда, тогда больше надрался Стайлз, но это не важно.  
  
Когда Порш остановился возле огромного дома Мартин, сердце Стайлза готово было выскочить наружу, подмышки вспотели, а по спине противно ползла капля пота.   
  
Джексон вышел из машины и задрал голову, улыбаясь выглянувшей в окно Лидии. Стайлз выполз следом и тоже посмотрел наверх, замечая, как медленно сползает улыбка с прекрасного лица его богини. Серьезно, красивее девчонки он в жизни не видел! Да еще и не дура, что вообще редкость в дни Бибера.   
  
\- Заходите, открыто.   
  
Миссис Мартин вышла из гостиной, услышав, как открылась дверь.   
  
\- Джексон! – радостно улыбнулась она и перевела взгляд на Стайлза. Тот нервно улыбнулся и махнул рукой, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
  
\- Вы, должно быть, меня не помните, я…  
  
\- Стайлз, - кивнула миссис Мартин и коротко улыбнулась. Стайлз незаметно перевел дух. Джексон закатил глаза и с превосходством посмотрел на него. Положение спасла спустившаяся Лидия. На ней было короткое бежевое платье в мелкий рисунок – Стайлз не мог разглядеть, какой именно, – и домашние тапочки.   
  
Лидия в тапочках. В тапочках.  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и опустил глаза.   
  
\- Джексон, милый, ты не составишь компанию моей маме? – спросила Лидия, слегка прищуриваясь. Джексон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но она не позволила ему и слово вставить. – Она как раз расспрашивала меня о колледже, в который ты хочешь поступить.   
  
\- Да, мне хотелось бы узнать, где будет учиться Лидия, а то она ничего мне не рассказывает, - согласилась миссис Мартин, горящими глазами глядя на Джексона. Тот выпятил грудь и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Конечно.   
  
\- Стайлз, пойдем, покажешь, что ты придумал для проекта по экономике, - Лидия развернулась и пошла наверх.  
  
\- Экономика, - заторможено повторил Стайлз. – Точно! Проект такой проект. Финсток – зверь.   
  
И побежал за ней следом. Они молча дошли до комнаты Лидии, и только закрыв дверь она сдулась. Как воздушный шарик. Взгляд из чуточку властного, уверенного, хитрого сделался виноватым, а румяные щеки побледнели. Она убрала прядь волос за ухо и молча предложила Стайлзу сесть на стул. Он сел и внимательно посмотрел на Лидию. Она ходила по комнате, переставляя вещи, скорее от нервов, нежели наводя порядок.   
  
\- Лидия.  
  
\- Что ты вспомнил? - она замерла с фигуркой дракона в руках и посмотрела Стайлзу в глаза.   
  
\- Клиника Дитона, ты тайно передаешь мне маленький мешочек.   
  
\- Да, - кивнула она и поставила дракона на комод. – Это все, что ты вспомнил?  
  
\- Есть еще обрывки, но это скорее ощущения. Мне на словах не объяснить. Хотя, конечно, я мог бы, но ты будешь не рада, - улыбнулся Стайлз. Лидия улыбнулась в ответ, затем подошла к кровати и села. Она положила руки на колени и принялась разглядывать свои ладони. Поправила кольцо, потом браслет, а после потерла одну ладошку о другую.   
  
\- Мы столкнулись на заправке, - начала Лидия. – Питер заправлял машину, а Сара пошла в магазин. Я остановилась возле соседней колонки. Я сначала не заметила его, но потом… Ты знаешь, после того как он меня ранил, - она коснулась рукой бока и нахмурилась, будто ощущая прежнюю боль, - у нас с ним установилось некоторое подобие связи.   
  
\- Как у альфы и беты, - предположил Стайлз.  
  
Лидия посмотрела на него и кивнула.   
  
\- Да, наверно, - она опустила голову, и волосы закрыли ее лицо. – Он тогда посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал «Помоги». У меня до сих пор в ушах его шепот.  
  
Лидия подняла голову и снова посмотрела на Стайлза.   
  
\- А потом из магазина вышла Сара, и он отвернулся, сделал вид, что мы не знакомы. Сара тогда вся словно светилась.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
Лидия фыркнула.  
  
\- Дерек потом объяснил, что из-за хорошего полнолуния. Джексон тоже сияет, как начищенная ложка, после…- она оборвала себя на полуслове и покраснела. А затем отвернулась и коснулась лба. – Когда все хорошо проходит, в общем.   
  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился.   
  
\- Погоди. Если он не хочет с ней находиться, то почему не уйдет?   
  
Лидия молчала некоторое время, ее лицо горело так, будто ей было очень жарко. Она сжала руками край покрывала, а ее грудь часто поднималась и опускалась, выдавая испытываемое волнение. Но когда она посмотрела на Стайлза, на щеках красовался лишь слабый румянец.  
  
\- Потому что в полнолуние они  _связались_. И связь с альфой отличается от связи с бетой. Более слабый партнер попадает под мощное влияние сильного. А если связь повторяется, то…  
  
\- …влияние одного на другого увеличивается, - закончил за нее Стайлз и потер щеки. Вашу мать, как не вовремя он вспомнил узел Дерека в своей заднице. Молчание повисло всего на несколько секунд, и именно в этот момент дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге застыл хмурый Джексон.  
  
\- Какого хрена тут происходит? – мрачно глядя на обоих, спросил он.   
  
\- Мы разговариваем, - ответила Лидия и с невинным видом пожала плечами.  
  
\- Да ты что? И о чем же, позвольте узнать? – Джексон упер руки в бока и скривился. – О чем, а главное,  _как_ можно разговаривать, чтобы я с первого, блядь, этажа почувствовал ваше желание трахаться?  
  
\- Мы говорили об узле, придурок, - Стайлз чувствовал, как у него горят уши и коснулся пальцами правой мочки. – А я вспомнил, как это. Хочешь подробностей?  
  
Джексон посмотрел на Лидию, и его ноздри возбужденно раздулись – он вдыхал ее запах. «Сто пудов», - мрачно подумал Стайлз, пытаясь выкинуть из головы воспоминание о навалившемся на него Дереке и распирающем ощущении в заднице. Он сжал ягодицы и прикрыл пах. Тупой Питер! Из-за него они с Дереком умрут от недотраха.   
  
Лидия облизала губы и развела колени в стороны, касаясь пола одними носками, уперлась руками в кровать между ног и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Иди к маме, Джексон. Мы со Стайлзом еще не закончили.   
  
\- Ох блядский Стайлз! – Джексон громко выдохнул и хлопнул дверью. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги по лестнице, и Лидия тихонько рассмеялась.   
  
Стайлз обиженно посмотрел на дверь, словно это она его сейчас оскорбила, и перевел взгляд на Лидию.   
  
\- Жестко ты с ним.   
  
\- Ему нравится, - пожала плечами Лидия и вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – Возвращаясь к нашему разговору. Питеру нужна была помощь. Я рассказала тебе, ты поведал мне увлекательную историю его ухода из стаи Дерека, и я все поняла. Ему захотелось поразвлечься, но вот партнера он выбрал неправильного.   
  
\- Что было в мешочке? – спросил Стайлз, желая сменить тему с секса на что-нибудь другое, на зомби, например, или на Дитона. Вот от Дитона у него всегда падал.   
  
\- Когда у Скотта была смена в клинике, а Дитона не было поблизости, мы влезли в его записи и нашли несколько интересных рецептов. В паре из них были описаны последствия попадания яда в кровь жертвы и про образование искусственной, недолговременной связи без…акта. А в других косвенно или напрямую говорилось о возможности снять «отравление» как аконитом, так и некоторыми другими занятными травками. Оставалось только разработать нужный именно нам рецепт, чтобы без смертельного исхода. Все ингредиенты стояли там же, в сейфе…  
  
\- Погоди, в сейфе? У Дитона есть сейф? – вытаращил глаза Стайлз.  
  
\- Конечно, есть, - удивленно ответила Лидия и откинула волосы назад.  
  
\- И ты придумала этот рецепт, - улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Да, - Лидия не разделила его восторга. Она поднялась с кровати и подошла к шкафу. Открыла его, присела, выдвинула нижний ящик и достала шкатулку. Принесла ее на кровать, вывалила лежавшие там украшения на покрывало и вытащила днище. На кровать упал небольшой желтый листок, выдранный из самого простого блокнота. Лидия протянула его Стайлзу. – Вот он.   
  
Стайлз пробежался глазами по тексту, написанному ровным, немного косым подчерком, и посмотрел на Лидию.  
  
\- Почему не сработало?   
  
Она грустно улыбнулась:  
  
\- Вообще-то, Стайлз, сработало. На тебе.  
  
Стайлз пораженно открыл рот, чувствуя, как в легких не хватает воздуха.   
  
\- Но как это вышло? Почему я?..  
  
Лидия села на кровать и начала собирать украшения в шкатулку.   
  
\- Следуя нашему плану, ты должен был выстрелить в Сару пулей с этим порошком. Ты сказал, что у твоего отца есть личное оружие, и ты можешь им воспользоваться. Не понимаю, почему ты не рассказал об этом Дереку. Надеюсь, что просто не успел. Я передала тебе порошок днем, а вечером их с Айзеком прогнали из города.  
  
Стайлз быстро-быстро закивал, положил листок на стол и сцепил пальцы в замок. Его начало немного знобить. Самую малость.   
  
\- Но Питер все испортил, - скривилась Лидия. – Они с Сарой явились к тебе очень  _вовремя_. Они искали Дерека. Думали, что он вернулся и ты прячешь его у себя. Я не знаю, что случилось у тебя дома, но Скотт нашел тебя на полу в кухне, а вокруг был рассыпан порошок.   
  
\- Отец сказал, что у меня была пробита голова, - скорее себе, чем Лидии, сказал Стайлз.   
  
\- Да, твоей крови было предостаточно, - она опустила голову и ссутулилась. – Мы надеялись, что порошок не попал в кровь, потому что последствия его действия на человеческий организм неизвестны. Были. На тот момент.   
  
\- Эй, - Стайлз подошел к ней и сел рядом, не зная, как себя вести. По идее, ему надо было злиться, обижаться, что не рассказали сразу, но… как расскажешь о связи с человеком, от которого чаще всего шарахаешься? – Все нормально. Видимо, доза была небольшая, потому что я начал вспоминать.   
  
Лидия подняла на него глаза и слегка наклонила голову.  
  
\- Конечно, потому что его действие должно было пройти через некоторое время. Но ты так долго вообще ничего не вспоминал, что…  
  
\- Я начал вспоминать после общения тет-а-тет с Дереком, - перебил ее Стайлз и усмехнулся: – Чем больше мы общаемся, тем больше я вспоминаю.   
  
\- Видимо, ты забыл все с того момента, когда начал относиться к нему по-особенному, - Лидия улыбнулась и привалилась к его плечу. – Прости.   
  
\- Эй, ты чего? - Стайлз потерся щекой о ее волосы. Они молчали минуты две, а потом Стайлз задумчиво прищурился: – Можешь сделать еще одну порцию?   
  
Лидия резко отодвинулась.   
  
\- Ты рехнулся? А если опять что-то пойдет не так? С этим порошком может работать только человек. И если я правильно слышала, оружие отца ты больше трогать не можешь.   
  
Стайлз почесал подбородок и посмотрел на нее:  
  
\- Надо закончить начатое. Это теперь дело принципа.   
  
Лидия не отводила от него взгляда долгую минуту.  
  
\- Опыты на оборотнях? – она приподняла брови, а на губах начала появляться улыбка.  
  
\- На альфе, - уточнил Стайлз, пошевелив бровями. Лидия закусила губу.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласилась она. – Но нам снова надо влезть к Дитону и придумать способ отравить эту суку.   
  
\- Ой как мне нравится, когда ты ругаешься, - восхищенно прошептал Стайлз. Лидия пихнула его в плечо и фыркнула. Он, скривившись, продолжил: – Я возьму отцовский пистолет. Лишусь ключей от джипа, но это того стоит. Может, даже смогу покататься на Камаро…  
  
\- Нет, - Лидия отрицательно покачала головой. – Хватит с тебя.   
  
\- Тогда как?   
  
Она прищурилась и хитро улыбнулась.  
  
\- Я знаю, кто нам поможет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoxt нарисовал потрясающего Стайлза к четвертой главе «А+» [Смотреть!](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/2/9/2929561/77373809.jpg)
> 
> Курю траву - смотрю ковер сделала замечательный арт! [Смотреть!](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/9/2/2892978/77398693.jpg)

Джексон высадил Стайлза возле дома и, похабно усмехнувшись, уехал. Стайлз и сам готов был сделать так же. Уехать то есть. Из припаркованной на обочине Камаро вышел Дерек, хлопнул дверью сильнее, чем нужно, и направился к нему, оглядывая улицу на предмет случайных свидетелей. Стайлз сделал пару шагов в его сторону и замер, дожидаясь, пока он сам подойдет.   
  
\- Тебя Джексон через Мичиган вез?  
  
О-о-о, таким недовольным Дерека Стайлз не видел очень давно.   
  
\- Заехали кое-куда, - он пожал плечами, осмотрелся – в садике за соседским забором пронырливо шныряла миссис Хитч. Стайлз пошел к дому, зная, что Дерек идет следом.   
  
\- Куда?  
  
\- Пожрать. Ну знаешь там, поговорили про нелегкие подростковые времена, потрещали о колледже и так… дружеский треп.   
  
\- С Джексоном.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Сам-то понял, что сказал?  
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, оглядываясь на Дерека, не глядя достал ключи и отпер дверь. Стоило ей закрыться, как Дерек подхватил Стайлза под мышки и вжал в стену рядом с вешалками. Приник носом к шее и обнюхал. Стайлза словно кипятком ошпарило. Он сглотнул и расслабился, позволяя себя удерживать.   
  
\- Ты был у Лидии.   
  
\- Был, - хриплым голосом ответил Стайлз. Дерек поднял на него взгляд и провел руками по его бокам, словно проверяя целостность.  
  
\- Зачем?   
  
\- Поболтали про узлы и их последствия, - быстро проговорил Стайлз и зажмурился, когда Дерек вжался в него и потерся своей щекой о его. Щетина царапалась, но логичного в данной ситуации желания отодвинуться не возникало, наоборот, Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы Дерек не прекращал.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Что и? - сглотнув, шепнул он.  
  
\- Вспомнил что-нибудь? – Дерек отстранился и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Он надеялся, что «да». Что очень «да».   
  
Стайлз вскинул руку, схватил Дерека за шею и притянул к себе, крепко целуя, впитывая ощущения его губ на своих.   
  
\- Кое-что, - отстранившись через некоторое время, ответил он и с усмешкой добавил: – Ты мне сейчас поможешь вспомнить остальное. Объяснишь непонятные моменты, да, учитель Хейл?  
  
Дерек погладил его член через джинсы, и Стайлза прошило жаркой, неожиданной, сладкой судорогой. Он вцепился в его плечи и сорвано выдохнул.   
  
На лице Дерека всего на мгновение мелькнуло выражение такой муки, такого нетерпения, будто он брел в пустыне и наткнулся на очередной мираж - желаемая вода оказалась всего лишь горячим воздухом.  
  
\- Я в этом мастер, - он поцеловал Стайлза, прижал к стене и подхватил под колени, заставляя обнять себя. – Держись крепче, отличник.   
  
Стайлз, как мартышка, вцепился в него руками и ногами и сильно прихватил зубами за ухо. Дерек зашипел и шлепнул по заднице, затем погладил место удара и, перехватив удобней, понес наверх. Стайлз словно ополоумевший покрывал его лицо быстрыми поцелуями и даже слизнул каплю выступившего пота с виска.   
  
Дерек ни разу не остановился, не поддался на неуклюжие ласки, донес до комнаты и на удивление бережно опустил на кровать. Стайлз широко улыбнулся, чувствуя странное ощущение бродящего рядом воспоминания, согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их. Он провел руками по внутренней стороне бедер к паху и сжал член через штаны. Дерек застыл, упираясь коленями в кровать, и внимательно смотрел на него. Стайлз расстегнул ширинку и приспустил брюки на бедра.  
  
\- Иди сюда и помоги мне вспомнить, - тихо сказал он и потянулся к Дереку. Тот навалился сверху, принялся целовать, словно после долгой разлуки, и начал тереться об него, вжимать в матрас, имитируя секс. У Стайлза от этого перед глазами все поплыло. Он руками забрался Дереку под одежду и с силой провел ногтями по голой спине. Дерек должен был разозлено рыкнуть или как-то выразить свое недовольство, как делал это раньше, но вместо этого он рвано выдохнул прямо Стайлзу в рот и сгреб его в объятия. Поцелуи посыпались на подбородок, шею и ключицы. Дерек сполз ниже, с силой провел руками по его бокам, словно пересчитывая ребра. Стайлз охнул и вжался в матрас, пытаясь уклониться. Дерек отодвинулся, окинул его полубезумным взглядом и в пару мгновений вытряхнул из рубашки и футболки, сняв все вместе. Откинул их в сторону и, наклонившись, широко провел языком от пупка к соску. Сначала к одному, а затем к другому.   
  
\- О господи, - прошептал Стайлз, выгибаясь, обхватывая ноги Дерека своими, и сильно зажмурился. Их действия подзывали воспоминания, как свежее мясо акулу. Раз! Стайлз в комнате Скотта лежит в обнимку с Дереком, лениво целуясь. Раз! Они в гостиной, и Дерек вылизывает его задницу, трахает языком, а Стайлз впивается зубами в диванную подушку, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Раз! И Стайлз сидит на Дереке, упирается руками ему в грудь, влажную от пота, и плавно раскачивается на его члене – вперед-назад. Стайлз чувствует беспомощность Дерека, его желание красными огнями горит в глазах, а распухшие от минета губы призывно открыты. С них слетают немые стоны, и Стайлз понимает, что не хочет, чтобы этот момент прекращался. Он жадно запоминает каждую морщинку на искаженном от удовольствия лице Дерека, и в голове мелькает совершенно эгоистичная мысль, от которой по телу пробегают мурашки, и он сжимает мышцы, двигаясь быстрее. «Мой!»  
  
\- Стайлз, - он услышал голос Дерека и открыл глаза. На нем все еще штаны, а Дерек полностью одет. А воспоминания не отпускают, под ладонями чувствуется влажная кожа, дырка сжимается, в голове появляются совсем не уместные вопросы, сомнения, и изнутри горячей лавой поднимается злость. На Питера, на Сару, на Скотта, на Лидию, за то, что помешали, за то, что забрали. Лишили его этого обладания больше чем на месяц. И на Дерека за то, что еще одет, за то, что еще не взял.   
  
\- Разденься, - Стайлза начало немного колотить, и пальцы задрожали, расстегивая Дереку штаны, пока тот избавлялся от куртки, футболки.   
  
\- Дай я, - Дерек перехватил его руки и отвел в сторону, немного настороженно поглядывая, чувствуя переменившееся настроение и не понимая, чем это вызвано. Сам расстегнул и снял штаны, бросил их рядом с кроватью. Взялся за джинсы Стайлза и стащил и их.   
  
Стайлз притянул Дерека к себе, заставил лечь сверху, прижаться кожа к коже. Он жадно втянул носом знакомый запах и буквально кожей почувствовал, как Дерека повело. Как Дерек запустил руки в его трусы и начал мять член, гладил его, небрежно взял в горсть яички, а затем принялся массировать дырку. Сжимающуюся дырку. Стайлз откинул голову назад и мученически выдохнул.   
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек стащил с него трусы, поцеловал в колено и погладил живот, пытаясь заставить взглянуть на себя. –  _Стайлз_.   
  
Тот отозвался и посмотрел в глаза, чувствуя, как раскраснелось лицо, как горят щеки от жара смущения вперемешку с  _потребностью_  и злостью, а член прилип к животу.   
  
\- Ты… - Дерек замолчал, хмурясь и жалея, что начал. Если это будет «нет», волк не утерпит, попробует вырваться. Они оба уже задолбались сдерживаться, контролировать движения, действия, слова. Потому что им обоим был нужен их Стайлз.   
  
Дерек окинул его беглым взглядом и поцеловал головку, слизнул капельку выступившей смазки и погладил яички.   
  
Стайлз облизал губы, прекрасно понимая, о чем хотел спросить Дерек, и, выждав несколько секунд, наслаждаясь лаской, сжал его волосы в кулак и подтянул к своему лицу.   
  
\- Да. Я вспомнил. И сейчас чертовски на тебя злюсь.   
  
\- За что? – взгляд у Дерека поменялся так, словно выключателем щелкнули. Из сдержанного полубезумия ушел контроль. И Стайлз вздохнул облегченно, радуясь, что вернул себе  _своего_  Дерека. Того, из воспоминаний.   
  
\- За то, что в моей заднице еще нет твоего члена, - усмехнулся Стайлз и охнул – Дерек резко перевернул его на живот, раздвинул ягодицы и начал лизать. – Блядь! Дерек… О-мой-бог!   
  
Стайлз чувствовал, как мокрый язык скользит по ложбинке, кружит вокруг дырки и надавливает на нее, проникая внутрь.   
  
\- Еще, пожалуйста, еще, - тихонько простонал Стайлз, перехватывая инициативу и приподнимая задницу, а затем встал на колени. Дерек за это сильно шлепнул его по правой ягодице, но просьбу выполнил. А через пару минут заменил язык пальцами, растягивая, мучая, заставляя стонать.   
  
Стайлзу казалось, что прошло часов пять, прежде чем Дерек перевернул его на спину и пропихнул в него головку своего члена. Когда мошонка Дерека шлепнулась о задницу Стайлза, реальность сильно размылась. Как будто до этого была нарисована акварелью, а неуклюжий художник накапал на рисунок воды. Стайлз стонал в голос, даже не думая сдерживаться или вести себя тише, а вот Дерек вначале держался. Изредка с его губ срывались стоны, изредка вскрики и всегда тяжелое дыхание, но под конец, когда движения стали быстрее, жестче, когда Стайлз начал подмахивать, поймав темп, и впивался пальцами в его предплечья как безумный, у Дерека вырвался низкий рык.   
  
Выгнувшись дугой в его руках, Стайлз забрызгал спермой их животы и сжался так сильно, что Дерек не мог даже вытащить. Он навалился сверху, подождал, пока Стайлз немного расслабится, и принялся быстро-быстро вколачиваться. Все еще не до конца пришедший в себя после оргазма Стайлз, смотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц и пьяно, довольно улыбался влажными от слюны губами. Дерек сжал зубы и кончил, не успев вытащить.   
  
Ему на мгновение показалось, что не было этого длинного месяца, не было травмы и Стайлз совершенно точно никуда от него не уходил, всегда был рядом. Как сейчас. Теплый, влажный, затраханный, прижимался к нему и слепо тыкался губами и плечо. Говорить не хотелось, да и накопившаяся усталость дала о себе знать. Дерек подтянул Стайлза повыше, укрыл их обоих одеялом и обнял.  
  
\- Питер будет должен.  
  
Да, Стайлз, конечно. Упомянуть после секса дядю, виновного во всех проблемах, было потрясающей идеей. Дерек ничего не ответил, закрыл глаза и устроился удобней на подушке.   
  
\- Серьезно. Когда мы его вытащим, ему придется отдать должок.   
  
\- Когда мы его вытащим? – переспросил Дерек, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Стайлз завозился, опрокинул его на спину, забрался сверху и сел. Дерек почувствовал, как на живот начала стекать сперма. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза, который вроде бы не обращал на это внимание.   
  
\- Да. Мы его вытащим, - кивнул Стайлз.  
  
\- Мы.  
  
\- Точно, - ухмылка на распухших от поцелуев губах смотрелась отлично. Дерек прислушался к себе и решил, что минут через двадцать будет готов повторить. Это явно был не последний на сегодня секс.   
  
\- Не суйся в это, Стайлз.  
  
\- А если я хочу? – с вызовом спросил тот и шлепнул ладонью Дерека по кубикам пресса. Словно принцесса топнула ножкой.   
  
Дерек облизал рот и приподнял на секунду брови.   
  
\- Мало ли что ты хочешь.  
  
\- То есть мои желания тебя не волнуют?  
  
\- В этом случае нет.  
  
\- А если у меня есть план? Который на сто процентов сработает? – Стайлз хитро прищурился, а у Дерека внутренности жгутом скрутило. Чувство дежавю ударило под дых, выбивая из башки ощущение реальности.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз закатил глаза, не обращая внимания на помрачневшего Дерека. – В этот раз я не буду учитывать  _твои_  желания.   
  
Он только успел договорить, как Дерек резко опрокинул его на кровать и угрожающе навис сверху. Верхняя губа приподнялась, появились клыки и глаза загорелись красным.   
  
\- Ты не сунешься в это! – рявкнул Дерек, лязгнул зубами рядом с его лицом и, мотнув головой, взял себя в руки. Стайлз смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем немного безумно улыбнулся и обхватил его талию ногами.  
  
\- Сунусь, Дерек, - его голос чуточку дрожал от волнения. Дерек разозлено взглянул на него и попытался скинуть с себя его ноги, но Стайлз лишь усилил хватку и начал пахнуть настолько сильным возбуждением, будто они только что не трахались.   
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Да. Но в этот раз ты пойдешь со мной, - Стайлз раскинул руки в стороны и улыбнулся. – Или не хочешь? Я, конечно, не буду настаивать, но с тобой было бы спокойнее.  
  
Дерек все еще был против. Будь его воля, он запер бы Стайлза в надежном убежище и приковал к стене, чтобы не сбежал никуда. Но это же был Стайлз. С ним нельзя так.  
  
\- Еще слово и пожалеешь, - Дерек взял его за горло, слегка надавив, а затем отпустил. Взгляд у Стайлза был хорошо знакомый – он позволил бы сделать с собой почти все.   
  
\- Значит, договорились, - кивнул он, провел ладонями по плечам Дерека и сжал их.   
  
\- Что за план? – спросил Дерек, приходя в себя и потихоньку расслабляясь.   
  
\- План все тот же, что и в прошлый раз, - деловито начал Стайлз, перемещая руки на грудь Дерека. И поспешно добавил: – Только ты никуда не уедешь.  
  
\- И в этот раз ты мне его расскажешь? Или опять будет сюрприз? – усмехнулся Дерек, вытирая пот со лба Стайлза большими пальцами.   
  
\- Расскажу, - спокойно ответил Стайлз и улыбнулся, опуская руки ему на задницу. – Но попозже.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул и наклонился к его губам.  
  
\- Засчитано, Стилински, - шепнул он, увлекая в поцелуй.  


 

  
  
Подкараулить Сару стало пустяковым делом. Полнолуние приближалось, и Питер все чаще выходил из-под контроля. Она уже догадалась, что, решив остаться подольше в Бикон Хиллз, подвергла членов своей стаи опасности. Кристин здорово досталось от Эрики, ее регенерация из-за особенностей организма проходила дольше, чем у остальных. Поэтому появление поздно вечером Сары, Питера, Уильяма и Кристин у ветлечебницы нисколько не удивило Дерека. Стая встретила их в полном составе.   
  
\- Какой прием, - хмыкнула Сара, окидывая их нечитаемым взглядом. – Хейл. Мне плевать на твою стаю. Я не стану вас трогать. Пусть Алан осмотрит Крист, и мы свалим.   
  
\- У него несколько другие пациенты. Ну там собаки, кошки, - влез Скотт.   
  
\- Как видишь, мы не подходим под эти категории, остряк, - Сара нахмурилась и уставилась на Дерека: – Дай пройти.   
  
\- Дитон не будет ее смотреть, - ответил он.  
  
\- Хватит, - Уильям сплюнул на землю, взял бледную Кристин за руку. Девчонка опустила голову, и короткие волосы упали на лицо, скрывая его. – Сара, ей нужна помощь. Прошло уже три дня, а раны до конца не затянулись.   
  
\- Отпусти Питера, и я пропущу ее одну к Дитону, - спокойно произнес Дерек. Сара ощерилась и пихнула Питера назад.  
  
\- Он мой.   
  
\- Не твой.   
  
\- Мой.   
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так сильно захочешь меня обратно, - воодушевленно вздохнул Питер. Сара бросила на него быстрый взгляд и оскалилась. Питер поднял ладони вверх и опустил голову.   
  
\- Значит, тебе плевать на свою бету? – проигнорировав Питера, спросил Дерек. Он, не скрываясь, принюхался и улыбнулся: – Кровь больше не идет, а раны не срастаются? Эрика, хорошая работа.   
  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Эрика, и Сара дернулась в ее сторону. Путь ей тут же преградили Скотт и Айзек.   
  
Джексон с Лидией и Стайлзом стояли в стороне ото всех. Чтобы ни происходило, главной задачей Уиттмора оставалось сохранить жизнь людям. И он не собирался выполнять ее спустя рукава. Джексон держал Лидию за руку, а Лидия намертво вцепилась в Стайлза. Стайлз чувствовал, как она боится. Его самого потряхивало от бурлящего в крови адреналина. Они не были уверены, что план сработает, но обратного пути не было. Стайлз и Лидия приготовили порошок снова (когда они в сопровождении Джексона заявились в клинику, Дитон с ничего не выражающим лицом открыл сейф и молча позволил Лидии взять все, что нужно; они, конечно, погорячились, когда решили, что доктор ничего не заметил), и теперь человек, которому они доверились, либо использует его по назначению, либо выкинет в канализацию.   
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что все пройдет хорошо и все уйдут сегодня живыми.   
  
\- Ей всего пятнадцать! – заорал Уильям, сильнее сжимая руку Кристин. Она дернулась и вырвалась.   
  
\- Прекрати распускать сопли, Билл, - тихо без запинки произнесла Кристин и откинула голову назад. – Алан Дитон, ты меня прекрасно слышишь. У тебя два варианта: ты впускаешь меня внутрь, помогаешь, и я ухожу, а ты остаешься живым, или я нахожу тебя, Моррел и всю вашу остальную шайку и убиваю.   
  
\- Как смело, - хмыкнул Айзек. – Дойти-то без помощи сможешь?  
  
Кристин перевела на него хмурый взгляд и оскалилась:   
  
\- Для тебя, солнышко, добегу.   
  
Скотт дернулся в ее сторону, но Айзек схватил его за шкирку, удерживая на месте, и покачал головой.   
  
\- Правильно, Скотт. Делай, что тебе говорят...  
  
\- Крист! Закрой рот, - Сара глянула на девчонку, и та замолчала, недовольным взглядом буравя дверь клиники. – Дитон. Ты ее слышал.  
  
\- Сара, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к своей стае в Техасе и не продолжить запугивать невинных? – притворно дружелюбным тоном спросил Дерек, делая шаг вперед. Сара напряглась, прищурилась и склонила голову вбок, словно разглядывая его. Стайлз сглотнул и вытер свободную ладонь о штанину. Он весь взмок от напряжения. И в тот момент, когда должна была начаться драка, дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Дитон.   
  
\- Скотт, приведи Кристин в смотровую.   
  
Скотт заторможено кивнул, бросил на Айзека встревоженный взгляд и потянулся к Кристин. Та отшатнулась, зарычала на протянутую руку и пошла первая. Она едва не толкнула Дерека плечом. Тот закатил глаза и улыбнулся, сдерживаясь.   
  
\- Вот и все. Сейчас она вернется, и утром нас здесь не будет, - Сара широко улыбнулась, и от уголков ее глаз разбежались лучики-морщинки. По ней было видно, насколько ее вымотала эта ситуация, насколько она истощилась. Дерек знал, что такое большая стая, и знал, как альфы переносят разлуку с ней. Едва заметные мешки под глазами, больше злости во взгляде, более резкий тон и чуть что – волчица захватывала контроль. Особенно, когда дело касалось членов ее стаи. Тех, что рядом.  
  
\- Вообще-то, нет, - покачал головой Дерек. В отличие от Сары, он был рядом со своей стаей – она стояла у него за спиной. – Верни кое-что.  
  
\- О, у этого «кое-чего» есть имя, - скривился Питер. За что тут же получил от своей альфы. Она впилась ему когтями в шею под затылком и заставила опуститься на колени. Дерек почувствовал, как дернулся волк внутри, как прижал уши и показал клыки. Он все еще чуял Питера как своего. Эта связь была сильнее, чем связь с Эрикой или любым другим членом стаи. Эта связь была родной,  _старой_. И Дерек не хотел ее терять, хоть и не собирался этого признавать открыто.  
  
В этот раз все начал Уильям. Он кинулся к Эрике, смел с ног Айзека и всадил когти ему в живот. Прижимая его голову к асфальту, воткнул когти еще раз, проведя ими как по маслу. Но это все, что он успел сделать, прежде чем Эрика со всей силы ударила его ногой по лицу и откинула в сторону. Она обратилась и припала к земле, рыча и не подпуская к Айзеку. Уильям медленно выпрямился и сплюнул выбитые зубы.   
  
\- Дерись как мужик. Ты же чистокровный! – рявкнула Сара, внимательно следя за Дереком и не подпуская его к Питеру близко.   
  
Уильям прыгнул и обратился прямо в воздухе, смел Эрику и покатился с ней в сторону Джексона. Айзек лежал на спине и выплевывал кровь. Его глаза слабо горели желтым. Он попытался встать, когда Эрика закричала, но тут же упал.   
  
Сара смеялась и игриво приподнимала брови, отпихивая скулящего Питера все дальше.   
  
\- Дерек, я не могу. Вчера был последний раз, - прошептал Питер, утыкаясь лбом в асфальт.   
  
Эрика снова закричала, послышался хруст сломанной кости, и Дерек улыбнулся Саре в ответ. Он резко развернулся, в пару мгновений оказался рядом с ломающим Эрике руки Уильямом, схватил его за локоть, завел его назад, ломая кость и, переворачивая Уильяма к себе, ударил лбом в лицо, а затем со всей силы швырнул в скалящуюся Сару. Та упала, спихнула с себя стонущего Уильяма и вскочила на ноги, готовая напасть. В этот момент послышался шелест, и в грудь Сары вонзилась стрела.   
  
Стайлз с Лидией машинально посмотрели, откуда она прилетела, и улыбнулись – Эллисон опустила лук и, качнув головой, ушла.   
  
\- Есть! – Стайлз вскинул руки вверх и подпрыгнул, счастливо улыбаясь. Лидия самодовольно улыбнулась и положила голову Джексону на плечо.   
  
\- Вставай! – рявкнул на Питера Дерек и, не дождавшись, схватил его за плечо и потащил прямо по асфальту в сторону Айзека.   
  
Из клиники выскочила Кристин, в ужасе подбежала к Саре, вытащила из ее груди стрелу и понюхала.  
  
\- К лучшему, - тихо сказала она, глядя своей альфе в глаза и, наклонившись, поцеловала в уголок рта, откуда стекала тоненькая струйка крови. – Теперь ты снова будешь с нами.   
  
Сара беспомощно открывала и закрывала рот, но не могла произнести ни звука.   
  
\- Помоги мне ее забрать, - обратилась Кристин к Уильяму, который подползал к ним ближе, опираясь на здоровую руку, и недоверчиво смотрел на расползающееся красное пятно на груди Сары. – Быстро.  
  
Он подчинился, и они вместе поставили Сару на ноги. Кристин подставила ей свое плечо и повернулась к Дереку. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько долгих мгновений, а затем она улыбнулась. Искренне.  
  
\- Ты за это ответишь. Когда у меня будут для этого силы.   
  
Дерек ничего не сказал. Кристин, Сара и Уильям забрались в Лэнд Ровер и уехали.   
  
\- Не боишься, что они вернутся всей стаей? – усмехнулся подошедший к ним Джексон. Лидия подбежала к Эрике, а Стайлз рванул в клинику за Скоттом.   
  
\- А ты? – спросил Дерек, прищуриваясь.  
  
\- При чем здесь я? – ухмылка начала медленно сползать с самодовольного лица Джексона.  
  
\- Ты был здесь. Она тебя запомнила, - Дерек подошел к Эрике и без предупреждения начал быстро вправлять кости. Эрика снова закричала, и на этот раз громче, чем раньше, и по щекам побежали слезы. Лидия вытерла черные подтеки ее туши и поднялась на ноги.   
  
Из клиники вышел Скотт, держась за бок. На его бледном лице отпечатался испуг, боль и непонимание. Дерек почувствовал что-то неладное.   
  
\- Она срастается не так, как обычно, - прошептал Скотт ему, словно надеялся, что никто больше их не услышит. – Почему?  
  
Дерек отпихнул его руки в стороны и задрал футболку. На боку красовалось две полосы от когтей. След, оставленный будущей альфой. Такие волки всегда сильнее остальных.   
  
\- Ты же говорил!.. - Дерек оглянулся на осматривающего Айзека Дитона, но тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону. – Ты говорил, что это невозможно.  
  
\- Что невозможно? – вклинился Стайлз, подходя к ним и внимательно разглядывая рану на боку Скотта.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что она не сможет, - Дерек аккуратно отпихнул Стайлза, невольно заслоняющего ему Дитона, и подошел ближе. Тот поднял на него глаза и на несколько секунд поджал губы.   
  
\- Она оказалась исключением.   
  
\- И что теперь?  
  
\- Ты чувствовал ее волчицу.  _Достаточно_  сильную. А я тебе не поверил. И был неправ, - Дитон выпрямился и потер ладони. – Дайте Айзеку час, и он будет как новенький. С Эрикой ты уже справился, так что здесь мне больше делать нечего.   
  
Питер перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки в стороны, громко выдохнул и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Не бойся, дорогой племянник, ты не увидишь эту девчонку до тех пор, пока будет жива Сара.  
  
\- То есть? – спросил Скотт, с омерзением глядя на Питера, вытирающего мокрое от пота лицо.   
  
\- Не виделись всего ничего, а ты все так же «быстро» думаешь, Скотт. Не сложно так жить? – Питер сел и доброжелательно улыбнулся.   
  
\- По крайней мере, он думает головой, а не другими частями тела, - усмехнулся Стайлз.   
  
Дерек закрыл глаза и отвернулся, едва улавливая перепалку. План Стайлза действительно сработал. И пусть Дерек изначально был против, чтобы Лидия и Стайлз присутствовали при разборке, но в итоге это обернулось в его пользу. Дереку удалось заполучить Джексона, который будет искать для себя защиту. И искать ее он будет у более сильного, то есть у Дерека. Пары месяцев хватит на то, чтобы укрепить связь окончательно, и Джексон без истерик войдет в стаю.   
  
В Кристин спит сила альфы, перешедшая по праву крови, но сбитая обрядом при кровавой луне. Если Питер прав, и девчонка привязалась к своей альфе, то искать силу она не будет до тех пор, пока жива Сара, пока ее будет устраивать положение беты. С ее отличным контролем это будет не сложно. Дерек был уверен, что Кристин специально сдерживала регенерацию, чтобы увидеться с Дитоном. Только для чего?  
  
Кристин заставила задуматься о тех, кто вернулся с того света. Так ли они были беззащитны?   
  
Дерека со спины обняли знакомые руки, сцепившиеся на животе в замок длинные пальцы, словно реальный якорь, вернули его в настоящее.  
  
\- Все прошло круто. Суперкруто, - самодовольно сказал Стайлз ему на ухо. – Даже твой дядюшка меня бесит не так сильно, как мог бы.  
  
\- Сделаю вид, что этого не слышу, - произнес Питер, поднимаясь с асфальта и отряхивая джинсы. Выглядел он потрепанно и без прежнего лоска.   
  
\- Да-да, привыкай. Тебе придется еще много чего не слышать, - усмехнулся Стайлз и отпустил Дерека, обошел его и посмотрел ему в глаза, словно намереваясь сказать что-то важное, что его жутко смущало.  
  
Дерек обнял его за шею одной рукой и прижал к себе.   
  
\- Знаешь, когда ты оттащил этого психа от Эрики, - возбужденным шепотом начал Стайлз, - я кое-что вспомнил.  
  
Дерек заинтересованно взглянул на него, чувствуя, как тревога отступает. Стайлз действовал на него расслабляюще. Как мощное успокоительное. Такая большая говорливая  _таблетка_.  
  
\- Что ты вспомнил?  
  
Стайлз поднял на него глаза и с серьезным видом ответил:  
  
\- Что ты альфа.  
  
\- Важная деталь, - согласился Дерек и сжал сильнее. Стайлз кряхтя, попытался выпутаться, но потом вдруг сдался и обнял его под курткой, расслабляясь. – Больше ничего не вспомнил?  
  
\- Скоро полнолуние.  
  
\- И?  
  
-  _Хочу_.  
  
Дерек замер, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как волк полностью ушел в тень и лишь тихонько довольно поскуливает оттуда. Связь начала крепнуть неделю назад, но этого было недостаточно. Ему хотелось заново заклеймить Стайлза, полностью  _забрать_  его себе.   
  
\- Я тоже.   
  
\- Фу, - глубокомысленно изрек случайно подслушавший их Скотт и отвернулся.   
  
Стайлз выглянул из-за Дерека и подмигнул бледному Айзеку, все еще лежащему на земле.  
  
\- Айзек,  _покажи_  ему потом.   
  
Щеки Айзека сразу приобрели розоватый оттенок, а Питер взглянул на Скотта «иначе».  
  
\- Как много я пропустил, - его голос лучился любопытством, а в глазах появился прежний маниакальный блеск.  
  
\- Стайлз! – воскликнул Скотт. Стайлз рассмеялся, широко открыв рот, отошел от Дерека и развел руки в стороны.   
  
\- Да, дружище. Я весь во внимании.   
  
\- Ты говнюк!  
  
\- Не меньший, чем ты, чувак.  
  
Дерек покачал головой, подошел к Айзеку, помог ему подняться и дойти до клиники, усадил в кресло и вернулся за Эрикой. Запихнул в приемную препирающегося со Стайлзом Скотта и жестом указал Питеру на свою Камаро. Тот недовольно залез на заднее сиденье. Правильно угадывая, что его проблемы совсем не закончились. А может, даже только начались.   
  
\- Домой, - Дерек положил ладонь Стайлзу на поясницу и подпихнул к машине.   
  
\- Ко мне? У меня же отец.   
  
\- Да, у тебя отец.   
  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? Мы же не будем ничего такого говорить или делать, за что мне будет жутко неловко и стыдно? – зачастил Стайлз, испуганно оглядываясь на Дерека, ведущего его к машине.  
  
\- Я сегодня не останусь.   
  
\- О.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился и послушно сел на передние сиденье. Дерек махнул Джексону с Лидией, и они тоже зашли в клинику. Видимо, подождут, пока раны у остальных не затянутся.   
  
\- Стая стала более сплоченной. Работаешь над собой? – с интересом спросил Питер, когда Дерек завел машину.  
  
\- И над ними.  
  
\- Это правильно. Может быть, ты и не так сильно потерян, - по-отечески заметил Питер. Дерек улыбнулся и отпустил волка. Тот схватился зубами в связь с волком Питера и потянул на себя. – О боже! Дерек! Я понял! Понял! Прекрати!  
  
Стайлз сморщился и придвинулся поближе к окну. Питер сзади притих, а Дерек ничего говорить не собирался. Когда машина подъехала к дому, Стайлз вылез и побрел к входной двери.   
  
Впервые за много времени чувствуя себя собой.  


 

  
  
\- Поставь чайник, - перед шерифом были разложены газетные вырезки и отчеты, присланные по факсу. Он устало тер лицо руками и пытался не уснуть. Опять работал над каким-то делом допоздна.   
  
Стайлз кивнул, налил полный чайник и щелкнул кнопкой. Затем полез в холодильник и достал бутылку с молоком. Взял с полки стакан и налил молока. Шериф покосился на него и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Пусть Дерек завтра зайдет к нам на ужин.  
  
Рука у Стайлза дернулась, и пара капель пролилась на стол.  
  
\- Зачем? – настороженно спросил он.  
  
\- Хочу с ним пообщаться, - шериф пожал плечами.  
  
\- О чем, пап?   
  
\- О своем сыне.  
  
\- А что с ним?  
  
Шериф потянулся, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Не знаю, но полагаю нечто серьезное, если даже ничего не помня он выполняет условия  _пари_. Мне все любопытней, что же такое стояло на кону.   
  
\- Какие еще условия? – Стайлз нахмурился и сел на отодвинутый от стола стул.  
  
\- Ты никогда в жизни не пил молоко из стакана. Всегда из упаковки. Мы с матерью пытались отучить, потому что из-за этого у тебя всегда были испачканы футболки и рубашки. Но все бесполезно. А тут вы заключаете с Дереком пари, и ты, даже потеряв память, его выполняешь. Это интересно.  
  
Стайлз закашлялся и сделал несколько глотков, желая потянуть время и не отвечать.  
  
\- Пап, смирись, - просипел он. – Нет ничего такого. Просто привычка.  
  
\- Неплохая привычка.  
  
\- О да, - кивнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши.  
  
Отцу не обязательно знать, как сорвался однажды Дерек, когда они сидели рано утром на кухне и Стайлз облился молоком. Они тогда сначала поругались, – твоему дырявому рту может быть только одно применение, Стайлз! - и Дерек взял Стайлза на слабо, а потом последовало примирение. Долгое примирение с узлом.   
  
\- Так Дерек придет? – вырвал Стайлза из задумчивости шериф.  
  
\- Наверно, - он пожал плечами и придвинулся к столу, разглядывая разложенные газетные вырезки. – Я спрошу. Работаешь над новым делом?  
  
\- Да. И ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе ничего рассказать, - шериф положил на ближайшие к Стайлзу вырезки перевернутые чистой стороной вверх документы и упрямо уставился на него.  
  
\- Конечно, - согласился Стайлз, сделал пару глотков и прищурился, вглядываясь в текст лежащего на другом конце стола факса. – У нас появился серийник? Уау!   
  
\- Иди спать. Уже поздно.   
  
\- Пап!   
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Это действительно серийный убийца? У нас? В Бикон Хиллз? Уау! Дай посмотреть!  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  


 

  
  
На школьной парковке было не протолкнуться. Любимое место Стайлза было занято, и он был вынужден уехать в самый конец стоянки. Выезжать придется либо первым, либо забить и подождать, пока разъедутся остальные.   
  
Стайлз осторожно вылез из джипа и скривился. Задница болела просто невыносимо.   
  
\- Что это с тобой? – спросил подошедший со спины Скотт. Стайлз вздрогнул и резко обернулся.  
  
\- О, черт!.. Чего подкрадываетесь?   
  
\- Ха, я знаю, что с тобой, Стайлз, - просиял Айзек.   
  
\- Что с ним? – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - Стайлз попытался угрожающе сдвинуть брови, но вышло слишком жалко.   
  
\- Хорошее было полнолуние, да? – усмехнулся Айзек и больше ничего не добавил, за что Стайлз был ему безмерно благодарен. Скотт ничего не понял и тупо кивнул, соглашаясь, – что еще можно было от него ожидать? Наивный, наивный Скотт. Попавший, судя по ухмылке Айзека, в руки  _дьявола_.   
  
\- Типа того, - отозвался Стайлз и закрыл джип.   
  
В школьном коридоре, как и всегда, царил полнейший хаос. Они протолкнулись к шкафчикам, взяли нужное и пошли на историю, стоявшую первым уроком у всех троих. Стайлз уселся на заднюю парту, сложил руки на столе и уронил на них голову.   
  
Все тело словно через мясорубку пропустили. Башка трещала, а задницу здорово саднило. Нужно было соглашаться, чтобы Дерек забрал боль. А теперь из-за глупого упрямства придется терпеть весь день. И спасибо господи, если к вечеру станет легче.   
  
В голову полезли воспоминания о ночи, и Стайлз прикусил губы, пряча улыбку. Но это того стоило. Теперь он вспомнил абсолютно все. А если и остались какие-то незначительные мелочи, то это придет потом. Это потерпит.   
  
Их отношения с Лидией стали такими же, какими были летом. Он мог запросто заявиться к ней домой или отправить смску с предложением пройтись. И что самое главное – Стайлз знал, что она не откажет. Если Джексон, конечно, не будет вырисовывать языком всякие штуки на ее теле. О да, Стайлз вспомнил и эти откровения. В ту летнюю, жаркую ночь Дэнни узнал об измене своего парня, и они втроем засели у него дома вместе с бутылкой текилы. Началось все с перемывания косточек всем знакомым и разглядыванием фоток голых парней в гугле, а закончилось откровениями на тему секса. Стайлз тогда признался, что ему нравятся парни, и даже поделился, какого телосложения и характера и какой манеры поведения, но наотрез отказался говорить, есть у него кто-то или нет. А Лидия вначале долго молчала, сохраняя настолько спокойное выражение лица, что впору было бы играть в «мафию» или в покер, а потом выдала... На следующий день Дэнни сделал вид, что не помнит ничего с прошлого вечера, а Стайлз просто дал понять, что не будет затрагивать эту тему. И он действительно не будет. И лучше бы  _это_  он не вспоминал.   
  
Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на Скотта, с хмурым видом глядящего на первую парту. Парту, за которой сидела Эллисон. Ее волосы стали короче и светлее, а одежду смелых расцветок сменили обычное серое платье и темно-синий строгий пиджак.   
  
Рядом раздался звук сломанного карандаша; и Стайлз обернулся. Айзек перехватил его взгляд и усмехнулся.   
  
\- Неожиданно, да? Говорили, она на домашнем обучении.  
  
Невозможно было разобрать, зол он, или раздосадован, или что-то еще. Он сказал это с таким хладнокровным спокойствием, что у Стайлза мурашки по коже побежали.  
  
\- Она нам помогла, - напомнил Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Айзек. – А еще помогла увести члена моей стаи.   
  
\- Не знал, что ты так привязан к Бойду.   
  
\- А ты много чего не знаешь о стае, - ответил ему Айзек, глядя на Скотта, виновато опустившего голову, а затем встал и вышел из класса. В дверях он столкнулся с миссис Робертс, чуть не сбив ее с ног.   
  
Скотт сложил руки на груди и уставился в учебник, раскрытый на первой попавшейся странице. Он не заметил, как оглянулась Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз не стал ему ничего говорить, потому что прекрасно – к несчастью – помнил услышанный случайно разговор между Скоттом и Айзеком. Они тогда обсуждали Эллисон и ее отношения со Скоттом, которые «не имеют будущего». Скотт упрямо доказывал, что со временем все наладится, что они во всем разберутся и проблем больше не возникнет, а Айзек ему говорил, что этого не будет, потому что «он чувствует желания волка Скотта, и это далеко не Эллисон». Ради любопытства Стайлз потом спросил у Дерека, могут ли эмоции волка передаться человеку. И тот ответил, что волк может только усилить эмоции человека, но сам ничего «создать» не в состоянии. Он часть человеческой сущности, ее дополнение, но не более.   
  
«Только бы не тупил» - подумал Стайлз и пнул ножку стула сидящего впереди Скотта. Тот дернулся и выпрямился, словно проснулся. Закрыл учебник и запихнул его в рюкзак, отправил туда же тетрадку и ручку с карандашом, затем поднял руку и, сославшись на разболевшийся живот, вышел из класса.   
  
Стайлз расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, искренне радуясь привычной возможности быть в курсе всего.   
  
Как же он скучал по этому ощущению.   
  
Всезнания.  
  
Да, он крут.  


 

  
  
Дерек потер подбородок, и все же отправил сообщение Стайлзу. Тот сказал утром, что память к нему полностью вернулась, и теперь он все помнит. И Дерек хотел это проверить.   
  
Стайлз перезвонил.  
  
\- Ты должен быть на уроке, - сказал вместо приветствия Дерек.  
  
\- Я и есть на нем. История.  
  
Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз пожал плечами. Он уловил в трубке на заднем плане монотонный голос учителя и усмехнулся:   
  
\- Как твое  _здоровье_?   
  
\- Тебе действительно интересно? – спросил Стайлз и, не дождавшись ответа, зашептал: - Тебе так хочется знать в порядке ли моя дырка? Ты знаешь, она по большому счету ничего. Даже выглядит неплохо. Я смотрел. Правда, все еще жутко чувствительная. Ходить неудобно, член начинает вставать. И трахаться хочется. Может, найти здесь кого-нибудь и напроситься на минет, как думаешь?   
  
\- Напросись, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, сжимая свободной рукой руль Камаро и прикрывая глаза. Несносный Стайлз.   
  
\- Как насчет Дэнни? – все еще шепотом продолжил тот. – По типажу в принципе похож.  _Размер_  и  _форма,_ правда, другие, но выбора-то особого нет.  
  
\- Ты и размер его знаешь?   
  
\- Я вообще любознательный.   
  
\- Твоя любознательность тебя погубит, - Дерек повернул ключ и выехал на дорогу.   
  
Стайлз ненадолго замолчал.  
  
\- Ты за рулем? - спросил он, переменившимся тоном. Уже не скрываясь. В классе стало слишком шумно. Дерек уже слышал отдельные фразы и даты. Это был опрос.   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- И куда ты едешь? – с интересом спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Думаю найти себе кого-нибудь для минета, - спокойно ответил Дерек.   
  
\- Знаешь, где искать?   
  
\- Начну, где обычно – первый этаж, за раздевалками есть прекрасная кладовая с защелкой изнутри.   
  
Стайлз шумно сглотнул.  
  
\- Отличный выбор, - он улыбался. Гаденыш. Дерек сбавил скорость на повороте и облизал губы, представляя, как через несколько минут будет мучить его пальцами и не даст кончить очень долго. – Удачного улова?  
  
\- Спасибо.   
  
\- А, кстати, что за стремная смска?   
  
Дерек напрягся, ожидая услышать продолжение, но Стайлз молчал.   
  
\- Значит, ты не помнишь?   
  
\- Цитирую: «На “А+”?» Что на «А+»? Я могу поставить тебе только «А», ты уж прости, но плюс исчез из-за некоторых последствий, которые мешают  _сидеть_. Но ты не расстраивайся, я верю, что ты исправишься.  
  
\- Идиот, - фыркнул Дерек.   
  
\- Может быть. Ну так что? Что это такое?   
  
\- Вспомнишь - расскажешь, - Дерек довольно улыбнулся и свернул на улицу, в конце которой находилась школа. – А то вдруг забуду  _я_.  
  
\- Эй! Так нечестно! Скажи!   
  
\- Нет. Вспомни.  
  
\- Я вспомнил. Уже. Все вспомнил.  
  
\- И что это? – Дерек искренне веселился, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз врет. Слишком частил.  
  
\- Это просто… грандиозно!   
  
\- Конечно, - согласился он.   
  
Стайлз помолчал.  
  
\- Ты такая скотина. Вот не поймаешь никого в этом  _хорошем месте_  сейчас. Точно тебе говорю.  
  
\- Ну и ладно. Буду ловить в другом.   
  
\- Козлина, - прошептал Стайлз, послышалось шуршание трубки о ткань, Дерек услышал его приглушенный голос: - Миссис Робертс, мы со Скоттом съели одну и ту же пиццу, поэтому мне сейчас тоже очень,  _очень_ нужно выйти.  
  
\- Выйдите, мистер Стилински, - брезгливо разрешил женский голос. Дерек закатил глаза, заехал на парковку и сбросил звонок.   


 

  
  
Стайлз стоял на кухне в одних серых клетчатых семейниках, прислонившись к холодильнику, и щелкал каналы в телевизоре. Наткнулся на сцену из очередного молодежного сериала, где парень признавался в любви миловидной девушке, а та говорила в ответ, как сильно его любит. Стайлз досмотрел сцену до конца, скривился и переключил.   
  
\- Фу. Никогда не понимал такие вещи.  
  
\- Какие? – спросил Дерек, сидя за столом в одних расстегнутых джинсах и жевал тост с джемом, приготовленный ему Стайлзом.  
  
\- Все эти  _пафосные_  признания в любви. Что в них такого? Тем более, если оба уже встречаются, - ответил тот и почесал правой пяткой голень левой ноги. – Зачем озвучивать такие вещи? Чувства должны быть понятны без слов.   
  
-  _Ты_  говоришь о чувствах, - хмыкнул Дерек, улыбаясь. – Надо запомнить этот момент.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - Стайлз схватил полотенце и швырнул в него. Оно ожидаемо не долетело и упало на стол. – Серьезно. Зачем?  
  
\- Чтобы поставить в известность, - предположил Дерек, дожевав тост.   
  
\- Чтобы поставить в известность? Да ладно? То есть без этого не ясно? Если люди находятся в отношениях, значит, они уже друг другу далеко не безразличны, разве нет?  
  
\- Не всегда, - с заминкой ответил Дерек, потянулся к чашке с кофе и сделал большой глоток.   
  
\- Как это? – Стайлз весь подобрался.   
  
\- Иногда отношения строятся только на сексе.   
  
\- Но секс без чувств может быть раз, ну два, ну, о’кей, три. Но потом в любом случае что-то появляется. Если секс не за деньги, конечно.  
  
\- Смотря с кем ты спишь и по какой причине, - равнодушно сказал Дерек, словно не замечая ускорившегося сердцебиения и усилившегося запаха пота.  
  
\- Ла-адно, - медленно произнес Стайлз и сложил руки на груди, снова прислоняясь спиной к холодильнику. – Если брать наши отношения. Как ты относишься ко мне? Скажем, по шкале школьных оценок, где «F» – тебе плевать, «С» – неплохой вариант для потрахаться и «А» – любишь?  
  
Дерек смотрел ему в глаза секунд тридцать, считывая ускоряющиеся удары сердца, и, сжалившись, ответил:  
  
\- Ты же считаешь, что это должно быть понятно без слов.   
  
Стайлз ничего не сказал и не отвел взгляда. Его брови были немного нахмурены, выдавая сосредоточенность, а глаза слегка прищурены.   
  
Они встречались уже два месяца. И Дерек был уверен в чувствах Стайлза на сто процентов. Тот совершенно не владел своими эмоциями. Особенно в постели. Пусть он и не произносил этого прямо, но действия говорили за него.  
  
\- «А».   
  
Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул:  
  
\- О’кей.   
  
\- Тебе легче? – Дерек вопросительно вскинул брови. Стайлз полез в холодильник за соком.  
  
\- Ага. Не хотелось бы в итоге наткнуться на «C».   
  
\- То есть «В» тебя бы устроило?   
  
Стайлз вытащил графин с апельсиновым соком, поставил на стол, уселся напротив Дерека и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Вариант ниже означал бы игру в одни ворота, а я этим уже наелся с Лидией. В переносном смысле.   
  
Дерек облокотился о стол и придвинулся ближе.   
  
\- Что будешь делать, если я соврал?   
  
\- Разберусь с этим дерьмом потом? – предположил Стайлз, а затем резко отодвинулся на стуле. – Пиздец, зачем ты это сказал?  
  
Его бросило в жар, настроение упало ниже самого паршивого, а в башке начала разрастаться огромная куча дерьмовых мыслей.   
  
\- Ты первый начал, - Дерек развел руками, словно говоря, что он здесь ни при чем.  
  
\- Да, я как всегда виноват. Хорошо. Отлично.  
  
Стайлз поднялся из-за стола и собрался уйти, но Дерек поймал его за руку и усадил себе на колени, удерживая.   
  
\- Я тебе действительно соврал, - честно сказал он, глядя в полные злости и обиды глаза Стайлза.   
  
\- Блеск. И какой же верный ответ? – выплюнул тот, улыбаясь. – «F»? «D»?  
  
\- Не угадал, - покачал головой Дерек. - «А+». И раз уж мы заговорили о чувствах, то ты меня немного, самую _малость_  выбесил тем, как легко поверил.   
  
Стайлз разом обмяк и перестал вырываться, погладил кончиками пальцев руку Дерека, обхватившую его за живот.   
  
\- На «А+»? – переспросил он.   
  
\- Да.   
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и тяжело, мученически вздохнул:  
  
\- Система оценок теперь никогда не будет для меня прежней.   
  
\- Сам виноват.  
  
\- Нет, - не согласился Стайлз и с невинным видом ткнул пальцем в работающий телевизор, где фоном шла реклама зубной пасты. – Все проблемы от телека.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и спихнул его с колен, щелкнул пультом, выключая телевизор, а затем толкнул Стайлза к выходу из кухни.   
  
\- А еда? – спросил тот, хватаясь за дверной косяк.  
  
\- Нас ждут более важные дела, - хмыкнул Дерек, отцепив пальцы от косяка, и сильно шлепнул его по заднице. Стайлз ойкнул и ускорил шаг.  
  
\- Нечестно. Ты-то сожрал три тоста и выпил кофе! А я нет!  
  
\- Да, потому что мне нужны силы.  
  
\- Тебе? – фыркнул Стайлз и начал подниматься спиной вперед по лестнице. – Для чего?  
  
\- Для того, чтобы ты перестал задавать глупые вопросы и сомневаться в очевидных вещах, - честно ответил Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз сначала бледнеет, а потом заливается краской.   
  
\- Не-ет, - он помотал головой, повернулся и быстро взбежал по оставшимся ступенькам. – Нет, Дерек, у меня задница еще болит после прошлого раза.  
  
\- Плохо болит.  
  
\- Ха-ха, ты сегодня просто остряк, - Стайлз начал пятиться в сторону своей комнаты, не сводя с Дерека взволнованного взгляда. – Дерек, я серьезно. Дай хотя бы пару часов.   
  
Дерек резко остановился.   
  
\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что я тебя нормально трахну, когда у тебя что-то болит? – спросил он приторно-добродушным тоном.  
  
Стайлз застыл, задумавшись, и окинул его быстрым взглядом.  
  
\- Э-э, да?  
  
\- Неправильный ответ, - покачал головой Дерек.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и поджал губы.  
  
\- Давай закончим эту викторину? – предложил он. – Она что-то утомляет.  
  
\- Ты начал, ты и заканчивай, - Дерек махнул рукой, застегнул ширинку на джинсах и взялся за пряжку болтающегося ремня.   
  
\- Я тоже на «А+», - быстро сказал Стайлз, растерянно наблюдая за его действиями. – Поэтому я был бы не против. Нормального секса. Сейчас. Если это ты.   
  
\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Дерек.  
  
\- «Я в курсе» и все? – Стайлз удивленно уставился на него.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и запихнул руки в задние карманы своих джинсов.  
  
\- А что ты ждал?  _Пафосного_  момента?   
  
\- Знаешь, я пошутил, - подумав, ответил Стайлз и зашел в комнату, на ходу стягивая трусы.   
Дверь, впрочем, не закрыл.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [А+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680996) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
